


The Huntress

by Lommeaquarter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Archery, BAMF Arthur, BAMF Merlin, Dogs, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Friendship, Follows series, Huntress - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Lady of the Lake - Freeform, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 55,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lommeaquarter/pseuds/Lommeaquarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one woman Merlin ever loved. One woman who was always by his side. One woman who was ultimately his doom. This is the story of Merlin and the woman. How they fell in love and how everything fell apart. Slow burn. Merlin/OC with lots of Gwen and Arthur. Follows the series with a bit of twists and turns along the way. Based on the original story of The Lady of the Lake</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:  
> Hey everyone thank you for giving this piece a chance. I’d like to say a couple of things before we get going.  
> First off I’d like to give credit to the deviant artist Alanna Howe. A link to her page is on my profile page. I recommend you check her out.  
> I’d also like to say that this will be a slow burn. Originally I was planning for each chapter to have about 5,000 words but over 17,000 words later that didn’t happen. Their will be lots of fluff later on but not much in this chapter.  
> I borrowed a lot of dialogue from the show but once Evie and Merlin interact more it will verge farther away from the original content. Though I will still be following the story.  
> Lastly please review. The only way for a writer to getter better is through criticism so please lay it out. Especially with the OC character Evie. She’s based off of several different stories of the Lady of the Lake but I’m afraid she’s going to seem to Mary Sue. I used the INTJ Myers Briggs type as her personality so she may be a bit edgy at first but she should warm up a bit. If you have any questions about where this is going just put them in the review section.  
> Happy Reading!

Merlin knew this trip was going to be worth it.

Although at the moment that seemed like a far reaching statement. His feet hurt. Having walked for almost three days straight the soles of his feet were starting to protest.  His pack was heavy, as it carried almost everything he owned. It was making his back ache. The straps were digging into his shoulder, slowly cutting off the circulation to his arms, sending a tingly sensation down to his hand. He was tired, he was thirsty and he was just ready to be done with his journey.

Yet Merlin couldn’t keep a smile off his face. He was traveling to Camelot. The great Camelot. Arguably one of the greatest cities to ever stand.

He’d heard tales of the city ever since he was a little boy. His mother Hunith, used to tell him of the great white city walls, impenetrable to even the greatest of armies. She would describe to him the streets, alive with people and culture and he can remember lying on the bed his mother would make him on the floor, dreaming of the city and of the adventures that he could have there.

Now those dreams were about to become a reality.

He’d seen a knight bearing the crest of Camelot a few miles back, who had dashed around a bend in the road, taking Merlin off guard. Despite the startle it was a good sign, it meant he was getting close to the city. Even with the building fatigue his excitement grew stronger and he picked up his pace.

Pushing a branch out of the way he continued through the forest. He was almost to the top of the hill, and he figured that once he reached the top, he could take a look around and see if he could see the city.

Once at the highest point, he gazed over the crest. Needless to say he was not disappointed. Standing over the horizon framed by a golden sunset sat the great white walls of Camelot. They were more impressive than he could ever imagine. Never in his life had he seen a building so great in size. Watching as a pair of birds soared over the orange horizon he figured he’d make camp for the night.  Camelot was still a few hours walk, and light was quickly waning. Dropping his pack, he sat down on the ground to take a break before he made a fire for the night.

The smile on his face somehow managed to grow brighter. For tomorrow he’d start his new life in Camelot.

ooOoo

For Evienne the walls of Camelot were a cage.

Granted she could come and go as she pleased, there was nothing but a promise to her father that bound her to the city. Still the walls held her in. They kept her from being herself, made her act in a way that lived up to their “city standards”. For Evie Camelot was a prison of social customs and laws.

So she took every chance she could to escape. To hunt the forests surrounding the city. They weren’t nearly as lively and bountiful as the ones that she was used to, in fact wildlife was pretty sparse, due to the city’s noise and frequent riding parties that came through. But still the forest offered her a certain sense of comfort, they felt like home.

Especially on quiet mornings like this one. It was mornings like this that reminded her how much she missed roaming the woods with her family.

In the woods she didn’t have to worry about dealing with other people. She didn’t have to try and put up a brave face or act in a way that people found proper. She didn’t have to worry about people learning her secret, have to hide her identity as a druid-born child. No one was going to execute her for witchcraft, for the mere crime being born with the capacity to do magic, even though she’d never purposely completed a spell.

She wasn’t without company of course. A dog that was seemingly more of a horse in size was trotting gracefully beside her. Covered with muddied shaggy white fur the wolfhound Lucy, sniffed the ground searching for the trail of their next prey. The she-hound was Evienne’s constant companion, a better friend than any human Evienne had ever met. She was source of comfort and protection, and Evienne knew she was correct is saying she was much safer with the hound at her side.

Not that Evienne felt any sense of danger. She was always perfectly content in these woods. The feeling of the long bow’s string against her shoulder added a sense of comfort. The feeling of the quiver on her hip felt more like home than any sensation in the city could provide. Even though there wasn’t another human for miles she never felt lonely. In fact, the only times that she ever truly felt that emotion was when she walked through the crowds of Camelot.

Lucy barked, ears perking and she raced off towards ridge of foliage. Seconds later a small feral pig came running out of the underbrush the gigantic hound quick in pursuit.

Evienne reacted quickly, drawing an arrow from her quiver she notched it in her bow. She followed the creature aiming the arrow as it zig-zagged across the forest floor, fleeing from the hound. When she had a clear shot she took it.

With a squeal the pig fell. Lucy ran up beside it and started circling around the fallen boar excitedly jumping and barking.

“Good girl Lucy,” she exclaimed when she reached the fallen animal, kneeling down she shook the dog's floppy ears “Who's a good girl?”

The dog shook her tail and her current energy level sent her entire butt waggling. She jumped up on the girl's shoulders knocking her over. Evienne fell to the ground with an “Umph” as Lucy licked her face covering it in a thick layer of slobber.

She’d have to work on the breaking the jumping habit.

“Okay, off girl,” Evienne commanded. Although she couldn’t keep herself from laughing, mornings like these were always the highlight of her day.

 

Wiping her face Evienne pushed the dog off of her, not an easy task given the animal was around one hundred and thirty pounds. She turned towards the fallen pig. It wasn’t large, quite small given its species and carrying it back to the city wouldn’t be super difficult.

She looked towards the sky, it was still a brilliant red from the sunrise but slowly losing color. She’d had an early start this morning, hoping to get some extra time in before she had to return to work at the stables. King Uther was expecting a guest, the singer Lady Helen and according to the marshal it was all hands on deck for the next few days. Unfortunately, she’d be missed if she showed up to work late, and she’d rather not get sacked as she quite enjoyed her job.

She hadn’t taken a horse this morning. Simply because she was just too lazy to bother grooming and saddling one. She had just taken the time to change into a tunic and pants, braid her copper hair and feed Lucy. At the moment she regretted that decision. By foot the walk back to the city would take a fair amount of time. Although she’d prefer to prepare the kill herself, there was no way she’d find the time this morning. She figured she’d have to make a quick stop at the butchers and pay him to prepare it for her. She could pick it up after work. Maybe she could sell some of the meat for a little extra cash, her job paid well enough but the was never anything wrong with a little extra dough in her pockets.

Sighing she got ready for the long hike back into the city.

ooOoo

The streets of Camelot did not disappoint Merlin.

In fact, they were even more boisterous and lively than he could imagine. The streets were so alive with chatter it was difficult for him to pick up a single conversation, people bustled around carrying baskets, leading donkey’s and going about their day.

Suddenly great hunting horns resonated throughout the kingdom. People began to wander inwards towards the centre of the castle. Curious Merlin followed the crowd.

He was led into an opening, where a group of people stood surrounding a large platform in the centre of the citadel. Drumming filled the air and he felt a pit grow in his stomach as he saw two guards drag a middle aged man out from the interior of the castle onto the platform in the middle of the circling crowd.

“Let this serve as a lesson to all,” Merlin’s head immediately turned towards the commanding voice. Upon a balcony overlooking the crowd stood a man with a hardened face, dressed in fine robes over chainmail and a crown upon his head. He didn’t have to be brilliant to guess who he was: The King of Camelot Uther Pendragon. “This man Thomas James Collins is guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I Uther Pendragon have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death.”

Merlin could feel his heart rate increase. He’d heard stories of Camelot’s persecution of magic but experiencing it first hand was entirely different.

“I pride myself as a fair and just king. But for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass.”

Merlin watched as the man was lead the platform, his head was placed on a stump acting as a crude chopping block. Upon the platform he noticed for the first time a hooded Executioner. The citadel was filled with an eerie silence as no one dared to breathe. The king raised his hand in the air and the Executioner raised his axe to follow. As the axe rose Merlin could feel the tension rising in the air.

The king dropped his hand and the axe quickly followed.

Merlin will never forget the sounds of the axe severing the man's head. The whistle of it as it fell nor the sick squish of it chopping through the man’s head. He certainly wouldn’t forget the sight of the head rolling off of the stump and toppling to the platform, nor the sight of the blood pooling from both the body and severed head creating a large crimson puddle.

He took a deep breath, suddenly glad that he made the decision to skip breakfast that morning.

“When I came to this land. This kingdom was myriad in chaos,” Merlin tore his gaze from the corpse and back towards the king overlooking the crowd. “With the peoples help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival. To celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of Sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!”

But the celebrations were the last thing on his mind. The image of the beheaded man seared into his retina’s, Merlin knew he wouldn’t forget witnessing this execution. It would serve as a reminder of the dangers that he would face every day in his new found home of Camelot.

ooOoo

For Evienne the executions served as a reminder as well. But this wasn’t the first she had witnessed, so she had known what to expect.

The sight of a severed head rolling was familiar to her, as were the screams of a man burning on the stake and the smells of his burning flesh. They served as a constant memento to the consequences she’d face if anyone were to ever learn of her identity as a druid.

She had managed to stop by the butchers and make it to Town Centre just in time to witness the execution. As usual she drew a bit of attention to herself. Despite her attempts to slide through the crowd undetected a lady in pants with a gigantic hound had the tendency to draw eyes. This morning it wasn’t so bad. The crowd was enraptured by their own sense of morbid curiosity. More interested in the execution than any individual.

She had taken a place along the outskirts of the mass of people, Lucy sitting loyally beside her. She watched as the silence left the horde and the people began chatting quietly among themselves.

 

She felt a bit of pity for the man whose life had just been taken. But she couldn’t help but wonder what specific strain of stupidity the man could have caught to get himself executed for doing something as pointless as magic.

His death was completely unnecessary. If he just had the strength to keep himself from practicing the dark arts, then his head wouldn’t be rolling on the floor. No one forced him to do magic. No one forced him to break the law. His death was entirely on his hands.

An anguished moan filled the air. Lucy’s ears perked and Evienne searched the crowd in attempt to find the source of the sickening noise. People parted around it, and an old hag clad in worn down robes appeared from the crowd.

“There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic,” she wailed. “It is you.”

Evienne figured she was a family member of the newly deceased. It was not uncommon for them to make a scene.

“With your hatred, and your ignorance,” the ladies voice cracked with a sob. “You took my son.”

She inhaled deeply, catching her breath, “But I promise you before these celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son.”

“Seize her!” King Uther declared from the balcony pointing towards the wailing woman. Guards raced towards the old wench.

Evienne watched as the lady grabbed at an amulet around her and chanted an incantation into it. She threw her arms up into the air as wind swirled around her. A bright light glowed from her amulet and combined with the wind. The crowd was forced back covering their faces, and in a flash the lady disappeared in a whirlwind of light and air seconds before the guards were able to reach her.

Evienne looked down at her dog, who met her with an equally bewildered gaze. That was certainly more dramatic than usual.

It looked like this year’s celebration was going to be interesting. Evienne had to admit she was looking forward to it, or at least looking forward to hearing about it the next day.

ooOoo

Merlin was quite thrown off by what he had just witnessed. The anguished woman, the threats to the kingdom, the impressive display of magic. There was just so much to process. So much had happened and he had only just entered the city an hour ago.

To be honest he wasn’t sure what he felt. The excitement of Camelot was still there, but it was tinged with sorrow and a new potent sense of dread. He felt for the woman, he felt for her son. He couldn’t imagine someone being executed for something as harmless as practicing magic. The thought of someone being killed for being who they are sickened him greatly.

 

He understood perfectly why the man would risk his life to practice magic. For he too had felt the happiness that magic could bring. To Merlin magic was an expression of his identity. An experience of the soul not unlike dancing or singing. But magic was stronger, more potent, it was a representation of himself in the purest of forms.

Although his mother was adamant about him hiding his gifts, she could never stop him from using them. No rule, no law could keep a singer from singing nor a dancer from dancing. The song and the dance were so ingrained within their souls that it was impossible to prevent them from being released. And despite the growing fear inside him he knew that no rule, no law could keep him from practicing his magic. Not even in a city that would burn him at the stake the moment they thought he’d even consider practicing it.

As the crowd began to disperse, Merlin set off to find the place where he was to stay.

His mother had made arrangements ahead of time with an old friend named Gaius. He’d never met the man before but his mother spoke highly of him. Apparently he was a brilliant physician and a kind hearted man who had helped her in an hour of need. Although she had issued Merlin a warning, supposedly the man was frequently deemed a “peculiar individual” and she had told him he had to be patient with his seemingly unconventional ways.

He knew he had to enter the castle, his mother had told him that the man lived inside the citadel but after that he had no idea where he had to go. He was relieved to see sentries stationed at the entrance.

“Where would I find Gaius the court physician?” Merlin asked one of the men as politely as possible.

The guard grunted unhappily and pointed over his shoulder to a large brown door.

Opening it and walking through Merlin found himself at the bottom of a winding staircase. Within three steps he found a conveniently placed sign pointing down a corridor and up a couple more steps into another room.

The door was half open, but he figured he better knock before entering.

He’d never been in the home of a court physician before, so he had no idea what to expect. It was certainly an interesting room. The sound of something bubbling was the first thing he noticed, followed by the various beakers and vials filled with variously colored chemicals. He couldn't help but wonder if leaving them out was a safe thing to do. The walls of the room were lined with books and every table was covered in some type of eclectic good, most of which he had no clue the purpose of.

“Hello?” he asked walking further into the room. It was quiet and he couldn’t help wondering if Gaius was even there.

He saw the back of the old man up a top second story bookshelf. Clearing his throat, he called his name.

Gaius turned around and Merlin’s heart stopped as he watched the man crash backwards through the railing of the second story balcony.

 

Feeling the familiar tingling of magic, he acted on instinct, imagining the old man’s fall slow down as he sought out more time. He felt the release of the magic and quickly searched the room for something to break the old man’s fall.

He noticed a small bed in the corner of the room. Then pictured it sliding across the room, as usual the magic caused the object to do what Merlin wished and the small bed slid underneath the old man to catch him.

He released his spell, and watched as the old man screamed crashing violently onto the safety of the mattress Merlin set underneath him.

“What did you just do?” The old man scrambled in the bed to get a look at Merlin.

The thought of the head rolling off of the chopping block flashed through his mind's’ eye and Merlin was at a loss for words.

“Tell me!” The old man commanded finally standing up.

“I have no idea what happened.” Merlin lied looking around the room in a desperate attempt to look convincing.

“If anyone had seen that!”

“No, no that was nothing to do with me,” he was searching desperately looking for an excuse.

“I know what it was,” the old man stated. “I just want to know where you learned how to do it.”

Merlin relaxed a little. The man seemed surprised but not frightened about what he had just witnessed and Merlin took it as a sign he was in the clear.

“No, no, nowhere.”

“How is it you know magic?”

“I don’t-”

“Where did you study?” Merlin looked at the man looking for an answer that he didn’t have.

“Answer me!” The man snapped. Merlin’s heart picked up the pace.

“I’ve never studied magic or been taught.”

Gaius took a step closer, trying to force an answer out of the young man. “Are you lying to me boy?”

“What do you want me to say?”

   “The truth!”

“I was born like this,” Merlin admitted.

   “That’s impossible.”

   Merlin looked away, hoping the tension in the room would die down a little. He figured he was not making the best first impression.

   “Who are you?” Gaius asked.

“I have this letter,” he stumbled out. Reaching into his back and pulling out the letter his mother had written for Gaius.

“I don’t have my glasses,” the physician complained.

   “I’m Merlin.”

   “Hunith’s son?”

“Yes,” he smiled. Finally, the tension was leaving the room.

   “But you're not meant to be here ‘till Wednesday,” the old man protested.

“It is Wednesday,” Merlin reminded him slightly worried.

“Ah,” the old man looked a bit embarrassed not knowing that. “Right then.”

   Gaius pointed to an old door in the back of the room, and told Merlin to go put his belongings in there. He realized that there was still a knot of fear in his stomach, preventing him from moving further. 

   “You won’t say anything about the, um?”

“No. Although Merlin,” Gaius called and Merlin turned around. “I guess I should say thank you.”

Merlin nodded in thanks and turned to set up his new room.

It was a small chamber, a bit mucky and in a desperate need for a bit of fixing upping but in the light of the candles Merlin could see the room had potential. He was also quite excited about the inclusion of the small bed, and he wondered what it’d be like to sleep on one for the first time in his life.

A small boarded up window caught his eye, he crossed the room and climbed up an old dresser to open its wooden shutters.

The view out his window was simply incredible. The sun had set during his first meeting with Gaius and the night sky had replaced the days. He could see the entire city under the light of the full moon and vibrant stars. The candles in the windows of houses lit the floor and a slight fog rose over the horizon.

Merlin knew that despite today’s seemingly rocky start he could make a life for himself here. There was something about this city. Something that drew him here, something that made him feel that this city was the place that he was meant to be.

ooOoo

It wasn’t until nightfall until Evienne finally got off work.

After quickly changing into a dress she went straight to the butcher shop to pick up the pig she had killed in the morning.

Approaching the little shack that the owner converted into the shop, she told Lucy to sit and stay outside. As long as she wasn’t gone for too long the dog was pretty good at following that order.  Since it was late the butcher shop was relatively empty. Except for a couple of men playing a game of cards and drinking mead in the corner, Evienne was the only customer.

The butcher shop was run by a man named Jon. He looked exactly as one would expect a butcher too look, with a shiny bald head and trunk like arms. Jon wasn’t a man that most people would mess with. But appearances could be deceiving. He was one of the kindest men Evie  knew.

Well to humans at least.

“Evienne,” he called out smiling.  She came to the shop quite frequently and they were now on a first name bases. He placed a bag on the counter and Evienne figured it was her meat. “Back for your pig.”

“No I’m here for the dragon I’ve slain,” she deadpanned.

“Snarky as ever I see,” Jon smiled his toothy smile.

She nodded smirking as she pulled out a coin pouch to pay for his work. She had sold a part of the pig to him, so the price of her meat was much lower than usual.

“That little ladies fair,” one of the two brutes in the corner slurred. He was speaking in a loud whisper, probably thinking she wouldn’t overhear him. But the alcohol he had been downing probably hindered his volume control.

“Don’t you know who she is?” The other man leaned forward in his chair scandalously. “She’s the weird stable wench, used to be a maid but got kicked out of serving in the castle. Couldn’t find good work in a woman's place so she went and started acting like a man.”

The two drunks started laughing like crazy. Jon looked at her with sympathy but continued on into the back.

“Darla worked with her. Said she was a total bitch.” The man continued. Evienne remembered Darla from the castle, she had hardly said a word to her. “Rumor has it she was raised in the woods by a couple of sodomists.”

“No wonder she’s messed up.”

Despite her rising blood pressure, Evienne kept her head down. The last thing she wanted was to draw more attention to herself and there was no way she had a chance in a fight. She was decent with a bow, but didn’t have a clue how to fight without a weapon.

Plus, the last thing she needed was trouble. She understood she wasn’t popular around town, a fact that was incredibly dangerous.

She grabbed the bag of the counter with her head held high and strutted out of the butcher shop. Outside she saw Lucy waiting patiently, her tail wagging the moment she noticed her master leave the shop.

“Come on girl.”

   They walked a couple of blocks before they reached home. It was a small shack. A single room filled with a bed, a stove, a dresser that also served and a table. It wasn’t much but it would do and Evie did her best to keep it neat.

She dropped the meat on the table, and sat down on the bed putting her head in her hands and took a deep breath trying to hold back the emotion pooling in her chest. She wasn’t aware that so many people knew so much about her.

The bed creaked and sagged as Lucy jumped on to it. Evienne felt a cold nose against her cheek as she heard Lucy whimper. She wrapped her arms around the dog, running her hands through the warm fur, feeling the warmth and comfort that she provided.

She pushed her emotions back down, feeling this way would solve nothing. She had to clear her head and analyse the problem

   “It’s alright girl,” she squeezed the beast tighter. “We’ll figure it out.”

ooOoo

Merlin awoke the next morning to the sound of his name being called. It seemed to whisper against the back of his head, almost inside of it. He sat up looking around the room trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

No one was in his room. Weird.

He figured it was just a dream and started getting dressed.

It was a new day. His first full day in Camelot and he was going to make the best of it.

   Gaius was in the kitchen standing over a table seemingly preparing breakfast. He was fully dressed and it look as if the old man had been up for a couple of hours. Gaius took an old bucket and placed it on a table.

“I got you water.” Gaius said placing a bowl on the table next to the bucket. “You didn’t wash last night.”

   “Sorry,” Merlin apologized halfheartedly.

   “There’s your breakfast.”

   Sitting at the table Merlin looked at his food. It looked like some kind of porridge. He scooped a bite and it ran off his spoon like slosh and sploshed back into the rest of the slop. He was going to miss his mother's cooking.

He heard something fall next to him and instinctively froze it with his magic. The bucket of water was suspended in mid-air, half of its contents already spilling from it. Taking a quick gaze at Gaius he saw the old man’s jaw drop. It was beginning to be a familiar expression.

He stopped the spell, watching as the bucket crashed onto the ground, water splashing everywhere.

   “How did you do that?” Gaius stammered. “Did you incant a spell in your mind?”

“I don’t know any spells.”

“So what did you do? There must be something.”

   That was something that Merlin couldn’t explain. Truthfully he wasn’t entirely sure how he did it himself.

“It just happens,” he admitted.

He felt bad for spilling the water, so he grabbed a mop and started to clean up his mess.

“Well we’d better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I can find some paid work for you.” He turned around and grabbed a couple of vials from a counter. “Here, hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Percival.”

He held up another yellowish vial. “And these are for Sir Olwen. He’s blind as a weevil so warn him not to take it all at one.”

Merlin took the vials agreeing to help him out.

“And here,” Gaius handed him a couple of pre-made pastries. He smiled thankful he was going to be able to eat something other than the slop posing as porridge. “Well, off you go.”

Just before Merlin got out the door Gaius voice stopped him.

“And Merlin? I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed.”

He waggled a finger accusingly in way that was eerily similar to his mother. Merlin nodded in agreement and headed out the door.

It was a sunny morning. One of those days where the sky just seemed happy. It was a quick stop at Lady Percival's, her house was easy to find and he delivered the medication without any problems. Sir Owen's was a bit more difficult. He wandered around the city until he finally gave in and asked directions to find the man’s the residence. Merlin knocked on the door and within minutes it was answered by a balding blind man.

“I brought you your medicine,” he held the vial out.

The old man pawed in the air searching for the vial so Merlin grabbed the other man's arm and led his hand to his own. Sir Olwen popped the cap and started chugging his potion down.

“Oh and Gaius said not to drink it all at on-” Merlin warned. But the old man had already downed the bottle.

Oops...

He stood there for moment. Considering whether he should get Gaius. He’d rather not have the old man die in front of him.

“I’m sure it's fine,” he decided. Before leaving quickly, he’d tell Gaius later and come back to check on Sir Olwen.

ooOoo

Evienne’s morning had been uneventful.

She didn’t go on a hunt this morning, instead she decided to get an early start. With Lucy helping herself to a nap in the corner, Evienne set off to work. She got a fair amount done, the first of her co-workers didn’t arrive until she was halfway done mucking out the stalls.

“Evienne,” a small voice called out timidly.

She stopped shovelling and turned to see Tyr Seward.

In a weird way Tyr reminded Evienne off a snowman. Incredibly plump, his frame looked like two giant balls of dough stacked up on top of each other. He had an innocent face, like a ten-year-old child. His hair looked like a dark mop on his head and he was clean shaven; although, Evienne always thought he could benefit from a bit of facial hair.

He was friendly enough, probably Evienne’s favourite co-worker. He took excellent care of the horses, taking his time to make sure each and every one was properly tended to. He cared a lot about the animals, and that was more than enough of a statement to his character. Plus, he was quite a shy boy, he almost never said anything to Evienne. The perfect co-worker really.

“Yes Tyr,” she pushed the shovel against the wall trying not to seem annoyed. She still has a lot of work to do.

Tyr took a step back, averting his gaze to the ground.

“Well, this morning, I was- Well I was checking the blankets in the back. And they were all holey, turns out we got- well we got moths, a lot of moths. The blankets are all ruined, won’t be able to keep anyone warm or anything. It’s really impor-” By the way this seemed to be going he was going to mumble on forever.

“Just spit it out already,” she snapped.

Tyr quickly took a step back eyes flying wide and face turning pale. Evienne felt tinge of guilt for scaring him.

“The marshal asked if someone could get more blankets and I’m super busy and I know you are too but you seem to have got a lot done and I’m behind and I didn’t so I was wondering if you could run to the market and get some more, cause we need more blankets-” Tyr stammered out, impressively he managed it in a single breath.

“You need me to go get more blankets?” she clarified. She thought she caught it but man that boy could talk fast.

“Yes, ma’am,” he nodded. She wasn’t entirely sure why he called her ma’am, they were both just stable hands.

“Fine I’ll go,” she sighed. “Let me just change into some city clothes.”

She usually kept an extra dress in her bag for situations like these. If she had to go out with the general public she wore a dress. It kept people from staring at her. There was nothing she hated more than the feeling of eyes on the back her neck.

After quickly changing clothing she headed towards the market. Admittedly she took a longer route. It was around eight in the morning and she knew the knights would be in the yards practicing and well there was nothing sexier than a man in chainmail.

Not that she was looking.

“Evie,” she heard a familiar voice. She smiled only one person called her that.

“Gwen,” she saw the serving girl smiling, holding her mistress’ dress as she walked back to the palace. Lucy raced passed Evie, tail wagging, and excitedly began rubbing against the new arrival as Gwen started petting her head. “It’s been a while.”

As far as people went Guinevere was the best of them. She one of the few people that Evienne enjoyed being around. When Evienne had first gotten a job as a serving girl in the palace Guinevere was the only person kind and patient enough to show her the ropes. Even though she ended up working at the stables Gwen was one of the only reasons that Evie kept her promise and stayed in Camelot. Although she barely saw the serving girl anymore, Gwen was in many ways the closest thing that Evienne had to a friend.

“I know,” she reached towards Evie to give her a hug. Evienne obliged despite her tendency to prefer a large boundary when it comes to personal space. “Have you been taking care of yourself?”

“Yeah,” Evie smiled. She hated small talk, but could manage it with Gwen. “How’s your father?”

“He’s doing good; business has been going well.” She put the dress down on the fence. “You enjoying your job at the stables?”

“Yeah it suits me more.” She felt kinda bad for leaving Guinevere, although she knew she managed perfectly well on her own. “Less important people to insult.”

Lucy barked, wanting more attention from her old friend.

“Oh,” Gwen patted the dog's head smiling. “Lucy looks like she wants some more love.”

“Have you been a good girl?” Gwen cooed sending the dog into a fit of furious wagging.

“Where’s the target?” Prince Arthur's voice filled the courtyard. Like his father’s it was nearly impossible to ignore. He was at the centre of the square, about a hundred feet from where she and Gwen were standing. Evie was surprised she didn’t see them come in.

“Into the sun.” His servant, Evie didn’t know his name replies. “It’s not that bright.”

“A bit like you then,” the prince retorted.

“I fear for when that boy becomes king,” Gwen glared at The Prince. Evie knew that she despised that man. “Just because he’s a prince doesn’t mean he should be able to get away with acting like such a bully all the time.”

Personally Evienne never really had a problem with him. Sure he could be an ass but he was a prince, she expected that from royalty. He’d always been nice enough to her. Even let her join him and his friends on a hunt a couple of times, although they hadn’t really exchanged many words. She mainly kept to herself when she went out with him, he and his friends were loud and boisterous. She could tell they liked the company of each other just as much as the experience of the hunt. Personally Evie just liked the experience. So the others barely even noticed her unless they needed help finding a trail.

Prince Arthur's servant picked up a shield. One of the big round wooden ones that the nights used to practice with throwing knives. The prince picked up a knife, throwing it and nailing the target right in the centre.

“Hey, hang on!” The servant complained, even at a distance you could hear the worry in his voice.

“Don’t stop!”

   “Here?” he stood a couple of feet away from The Prince bracing for another knife.

“I told you to keep moving.”

The boy held up the shield just as another one of Prince Arthur’s knives struck. The servant ran back and forward as The Prince jeered him on and threw knives laughing as he stumbled. Evie had to admit, this was pretty jerkish and childish even for a prince.

The boy tripped dropping the shield. It rolled along the ground as the young servant crawled after it until it was eventually stopped by the foot of some passer-by.

Evie didn’t recognize the boy, but he wasn’t unattractive. He looked around her age with pale skin, sharp cheekbones, and shaggy raven hair. He wore a brown jacket over his blue shirt, and a red neckerchief around his neck. Standing with his shoulders back he scowled at The Prince.

“Hey! Come on that's enough.” He flashed a smile, a big goofy smile that seemed to use his whole face, but at the moment it didn’t seem sincere.

   “What?” The Prince asked.

   “You’ve had your fun, my friend.”

   Obviously the boy didn’t know who he was talking to. The prince strutted forward, shoulders back. This was going to be interesting.

“Do I know you?” Arthur asked.

   “Uh, I’m Merlin.” He held out his hand in greeting.

“So I don’t know you,” Arthur stated, completely ignoring the outstretched hand.

“No.” Merlin put his hand back at his side with a small scowl.

   “Yet you called me friend?”

   “That was my mistake.”

“Yes, I think so.”

   “Yeah,” the black haired stranger nodded. “I’d never have a friend that could be such an ass.”

Merlin did the only thing you can do after dropping an insult like that. He turned his back on The Prince and started walking away.

Evie laughed partially amazed at the boy’s idiocy and partially because that was a pretty good burn. This was not going to end well for the poor stranger. She almost felt bad, the kid, Merlin seemed to have guts.

The prince laughed, “Nor I who could be so stupid.”

The stranger turned around. This wasn’t over yet.

“Tell me Merlin … Do you know how to walk on your knees?” The prince asked, stepping into Merlin’s personal space.

“No.”

“Want me to show you?”

“I wouldn’t if I were you.”

   “Why?” The king's son shrugged. “What are you going to do to me?”

   “You have no idea.”

“Be my guest.” The prince smiled confidently, opening his arms in challenge. “Come on. Come on! Come onnnn.”

   Merlin threw a punch. The prince quickly deflected it pinning the boy's arm behind his back. So much for a good fight.

   “I’ll have you thrown in jail for that.” Arthur said solidifying his hold. 

   “Who do you think you are?” Merlin asked, arm still pinned behind his back. “The King?”

“No I’m his son,” Arthur twisted his arm farther. “Arthur.”

Two guards ran forward grabbing Merlin by his arms and started dragging him towards the dungeons. Poor bloke, who knows how long he’d be in there for.

   “Camelot needs more men like that.” Gwen declared nodding towards the boy who was being carted off to the dungeons.

“You mean idiots.” Evie countered. “Cause as far as I can tell Camelot has plenty of those.”

“No people who stand up for what's right.” Gwen spoke confidently as she picked up the dress. “It was about time somebody stood up to that arrogant prat.”

“It didn’t do much good for him though did it,” Evie pointed out.

“No,” Gwen said sadly. “But if more people stood up like that we could really make Camelot a much better place. It only takes one person to make a change. I’d better get back to my lady. It was nice seeing you.”

   “Nice seeing you too,” Evie replied. She was being completely honest. It was always nice to see Gwen.

The thing about Guinevere is that she had a lot more faith in people. A lot more faith than Evie. Gwen honestly believed that people could make the world a better place and it showed. No wonder so many people liked her.

   Gwen was wrong. The world didn’t need more idiots who picked fights with strangers, like Merlin. The world needs more people who saw the good in others and honestly believed the world could become a better place.

The world needs more people like Guinevere.

ooOoo

Merlin spent the night in the dungeons and it wasn’t an experience that he’d recommend.

The ground was cold, he’d attempted to keep himself warm by taking off his jacket and wrapping it around himself but he’d still spent the whole night shivering. Despite the thin layer of hay on the ground, the floor was hard. Even though he’d spent most of his life sleeping on the floor he struggled half the night to find a comfortable position.

But the worst part were the rats. He’d dealt with them all night. They scurried around the dungeon floor making scratching noises and squeaking. A couple of times they’d ran over him, waking him up and leaving his skin covered in goose bumps. He spent most of the night watching for them, paranoid he was going to get bit.

“Merlin …” A voice called out. He recognized it, it was the same voice that he’d heard the night before. “Merlin …”

The sound was coming from right below him. He jumped to his feet, scrambling backwards trying to figure out who was calling his name.

“Merlin …”

He knelt down putting his head on the ground, listening for the voice below him.

“Merlin!” This time it was Gaius's voice called from behind him. The dungeon door scraped against the stone floor as it opened letting in a red faced old man.

“You never cease to amaze me. The one thing that people like you should do is keep their head down. But what do you do, you act like an idiot.” Gaius sternly lectured, and Merlin thought he sounded eerily similar to when his mother found out he had told his friend Will about his magic.

“I’m sorry,” he really was.

“I managed to pull a few strings to get you released.”

Merlin smiled and got to his feet, “Oh thank you, THANK YOU!”

He reached forward to give the old man a hug but Gaius scowled and took a step back.

“I won’t forget this,” Merlin said.

“Well there is a small price to pay.” Gaius said vaguely.

Turns out his small price was two hours in the stocks.

Merlin had to admit it could be worse. In fact, in a weird way he was kind of having fun.

He never thought that having rotten vegetables thrown at his face would be a good thing. But watching the children smile as they pelted him with rotten tomatoes was oddly entertaining.  Luckily for him they didn’t have good aim. Due to his bonds the only way to keep himself from getting nailed in the face was to bend his head and look at the ground.

Still it looked like the children were having fun and he liked making people happy. Even if it was at the price of a couple face fulls of rotten tomatoes.

He heard Gaius laughing behind him. Guess the children weren’t the only ones enjoying his misery.

“Thanks!” He called sarcastically to Gaius before getting nailed in the face with a particularly well aimed head of cabbage.

Eventually the kids ran out of stock and for about three seconds he got a well-deserved break.

Merlin caught a white blur out of the corner of his eye. It took him a second to register the hound barrelling toward him. He pulled on his bond's, heart racing, the animal was massive but he had no way of protecting his face.

He was relieved when the animal started licking his face instead of biting it. Scrunching his face, all he could do was stay put as he was attacked by the giant tongue.

“Evie!” A lady’s voice complained. “Get Lucy off of him.”

“What it’s funny.” Another girl retorted with a sharp laugh.

“Evie,” she warned.

“Fine.” Merlin swore he could hear her eyes rolling. “Lucy heel!”

The onslaught of his face suddenly stopped and he hesitantly looked up to see two girls staring at him. They were both quite lovely and Merlin was suddenly embarrassed to have been caught in such a compromising position.

“I’m Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen.” The first girl introduced herself. She was wearing a simple red dress with a bright cloak. Her face was soft and gentle. She had a sweet smile and her eyes filled with kindness. The girl’s hair was dark, curly and pulled back into a bun save for two bunches of ringlets framing her face. “I’m the lady Morgana's maid.”

“Right,” he smiled. “I’m Merlin.”

He reached out awkwardly, attempting to the shake her hand with his hands still trapped in the stocks. Gwen took it shaking it awkwardly.

“Though most people just call me idiot,” he joked.

“That seems to be a fitting name,” the other girl spoke.

While Gwen seemed kind and gentle she looked harsh and judgemental. She was still quite pretty, with fair skin and a long braid of copper colored hair resting on her shoulder, in stark contrast to her simple blue dress. A small amulet hung around her neck but Merlin couldn’t make out what it was. She stood with confidence, head held high and Merlin thought she seemed more like a queen than a serving girl. But to be honest there something about her that scared him. It was probably the way she was looking at him. In a way she reminded him of his next door neighbor's old cat. They held the same piercing stare. Her dark eyes seemed to look right through him. Like they were searching through his soul, judging his worth and deeming herself superior.

   “No, no.” Gwen disagreed. “We thought you were so brave.”

   “She thought you were brave,” Evie corrected.

“It was stupid,” he stated.

   “Well I’m glad you walked away, you weren’t going to beat him,” Gwen continued. Both Merlin and Evie looked at her. Merlin was offended. He looked at her friend whose right eyebrow shot up in surprise in her friend’s brashness.

“Oh, I could’ve beat him,” he defended.

   “You really think so.” Evie looked him up and down, her expression seeming entirely unimpressed.

“She just means you don’t look like one of those big muscly kind of fellows.” Gwen sounded like she really was trying to make him feel better, but she was failing miserably.

   “Thanks.”

   “No, no …” Gwen said realizing she’d made it worse. “I’m sure you’re stronger than you look. It’s just Arthur’s one of these rough tough save-the-world kind of men and well...”

   “What?” Merlin asked.

“You don’t look like that.” Evie clarified bluntly.

   Merlin smiled looking around the square jokingly.

   “I’m in disguise.” He whispered to the two girls.

Gwen laughed kind heartedly while Evie continued to stare at him unimpressed. He liked Gwen despite her babbling she seemed kind. Evie on the other hand, he wasn’t so sure about.

   “Well I think it’s great you stood up to him.” Gwen replied.

   “You really think so?” Merlin asked

   “Arthur’s a bully and everyone thinks you're a real hero.”

   “Except me,” Evie quipped.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the children return with newly refilled boxes of rotten food.

“Well Gwen, Evie,” he said hurriedly. “It was nice to meet you-”

“My names not  _ Evie _ !” Evie interrupted snappishly, somehow her glare intensified.

   “Sorry I heard Gwen call you tha-”

“My  _ friends _ call me Evie,” she interrupted. “My name is Evienne.”

   “Well excuse me, Gwen,  _ Evienne _ ,” he pointed behind them with a smile. “I think my fans are waiting.”

The girls turned around, seeing the children lined up with their rotten ammo, they quickly scampered out of the line of fire.

   Merlin braced himself as he was once again pelted by rotten vegetables.

ooOoo

Evie had the day off.

It isn’t something that happens very often, so when it does she makes sure to take advantage of it.

   Usually she goes for a hunt, although sometimes she’d borrow a horse from the stable and ride out to The Lake of Diana where she’d spend the day just sitting by the shore. She used to go there with her family and found a great amount of equanimity getting lost in her thoughts as she watches the lakes tranquil waters.

But yesterday Guinevere had stopped by the stables and invited her to the marketplace to go shopping. She claimed that it would be a good idea for her to have a “girl’s day”. While the idea of spending the entire day in the crowd wasn’t the least bit pleasing she hadn’t seen Gwen in a while and the servant was the closest thing she had to a friend. Surely she could take a single day of social interaction.

   They had been in the market for a few hours before they saw Merlin in the stocks.

   Evienne had to say she was surprised to see that he had gotten out of jail so early. Even more surprised to see his expression while he was restrained. He had big goofy grin on his face, a smile that just lit his up his features. She guessed it could be considered an attractive smile to some, but with the rotten fruit in his hair and his head poking through the stocks he looked more like a moron.

   Evienne was sure that she didn’t make the best first impression. She was okay with that. She’d come to accept that people skills weren’t her forte and his opinion of her didn’t matter.

   When they had noticed the children line up they had raced to avoid getting pelted by rotting vegetables.

   They made it a good distance, clear out of earshot before they stopped.

“He was kind of cute,” Gwen said bending over to catch her breath.

“What?” Evie breathed.

   “Merlin.” Gwen clarified.

“I think you need higher standards.” Evie stood up looking around the market. They were towards the centre of it and people bustled around carrying goods. Vendors shouted out their goods and people bartered for lower prices. It was all so loud. “His ears were giant.”

   Gwen glowered at Evie.

“I thought they were cute and he seemed sweet,” she defended.

   Evie threw her hands up in surrender, “Suit yourself.”

“Oh before I forget,” Gwen said. “Is there any way you could help out at the feast tomorrow?”

   “Help how?”

   “Well Natalie went into labor yesterday and we're going to be one hand short. You already know the job, so we won’t have to train anyone else. We’ll double the usual pay for the night.”

   “You want me to work as a servant.” Evie asked in disbelief, there was a good reason she got sacked from the job.

   “Well, yes.” Guinevere said. “Just don't try and make conversation and I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Evienne glared at Gwen, compared to most people she took the stare well. She’d known Evie for about two years now and has probably gotten used to the intensity of it.

“Not that you're not fun to talk with,” Gwen clarified. “You just have a habit of well … uh …”

“Insulting people?”

“Yeah,” Gwen agreed.

“Fair enough.” Evie sighed, they were going to pay her and she figured she could handle a night of passing out food as long as she didn’t have to talk to anyone. “I’ll do it. Wait, what about Lucy?” Evie asked suddenly. “She’s not allowed in the castle, and last time I left her home alone she got out. And you know they’ll no longer take her at the kennels.”

“My father can watch her.” Gwen offered.

“You sure he can handle her?” Evie asked. “She can be kind of a handful.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Gwen scowled. “Speaking of Lucy, where is she?”

Evie looked down, the wolfhound who was sitting next to her a moment ago wasn’t there. She felt her heart rate increase and looked desperately around the market.

“Lucy!” Evie called out. “Luc-”

The dog jumped over one of the market stands toppling it over in the process. In her mouth she held a five pound perfectly plucked goose. Her tail was wagging and she held her head high seemingly proud that she managed to steal from an unsuspecting vendor.

“Hey you damn dog!” A man’s voice hollered. Around the corner a big burly man came barrelling out with a pitchfork in hand. “Give me back my goose!”

Lucy stopped, dropping the mauled goose at Evie’s feet. Gwen and Evienne made eye contact.

“Run?” Gwen suggested lightly.

“Run!” Evienne agreed.

Evie scooped up the goose as they took off in a full sprint running away from the angry vendor. Dodging carts and swerving through people they eventually were able to lose him by jumping into an alley. Evie grabbed Lucy’s scruff pushing Guinevere against the wall as they watched quietly when the barrel of a man blundered past.

   “Why does stuff like this always happen with you?” Guinevere asked laughing and out of breath.

“I don’t know.” She shrugged.

Gwen smiled. Before letting out another fit of giggles, this time Evie couldn’t help but join her.

“It’s late. I better get back to the castle. The Lady Morgana will be back from her ride with the king. She is going to need me to help her change out of her riding clothes.” Guinevere explained.

Evie smirked. “We didn’t buy anything.”

“True,” Gwen laughed. “But it was still fun and I’ve really got to go. Oh, and can you stop by the castle later around seven? We need to get you a servant's dress for the party.”

“Sure”

“See you then.” Gwen waved walking off.

“Wait Gwen?” Evie called.

“What?”

Evie held the mangled goose up in the air by one of its legs.

“Would you like a goose for dinner?”

Gwen laughed, “I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.” She walked away smiling.

Evie smiled too. It’s been awhile since she’d had fun like that. She was exhausted of course, spending that much time around others really took it out of her. But she had fun.

Maybe she should think about doing stuff like this more often.

ooOoo

   Merlin was glad he was finally out of the stocks. Taking rotten food to the face could only be entertaining for a little amount of time.

By the time he’d gotten home Gaius had already prepared dinner.

“Do you want some vegetables with that?” Gaius asked as Merlin sat down for at the table.

It had only been an hour since he’d gotten out of the stocks and Merlin smiled at the old man’s mockery.

“I know you’re still angry with me.” Merlin admitted as the old man sat across from him at the table.

   “Your mother asked me to look after you,” Gaius explained.

   “Yes.”

   “What did your mother say to you about your gifts?” Gaius asked.

   “That I was special,” Merlin replied. To be honest his skills with magic were one of the greatest sources of his pride.

“You are special,” Gaius agreed. “The likes of which I’ve never seen before.”

   Merlin smiled down at his stew flattered by his compliment. “What do you mean?”

“Well magic requires incantation and spells, it takes years to study,” the physician explained. “What I saw you do was; elemental … instinctive.”

   Merlin nodded. He’d never had to think about doing his magic, it always just happened.

   “What’s the point if it can’t be used?” Merlin asked.

   “That I do not know.” Gaius admitted “You are a question that has never been posed before Merlin.”

“Did you ever study magic?” Merlin asked.

Gaius nodded solemnly, “Uther banned all such work twenty years ago.”

Merlin sat forward, “Why?”

“People used magic for the wrong ends at that time,” Gaius explained. “It skewed the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to expel the world of all magic back then. Even the dragons.”

“What?” Merlin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “All of them?”

“There was one dragon he chose not to kill. Kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle; where no one could free it.”

Merlin couldn’t think of a reply to that.

“Ah, eat up.” Gaius said “I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen she needs it for her voice.”

On the way to Lady Helen’s Merlin got hopelessly lost.

Nobody could blame him. The palace was huge with so many passageways and he had only been there for a couple of days. How was he supposed to know his way around the place?

“Where are you going?” A girl’s voice asked accusingly.

He turned around to see Evienne, the girl he’d met when he was in the stocks. Her hair was styled same and she was wearing the same blue dress from earlier but in her hand she held something made of fabric. He couldn’t quite tell but it looked like another dress. She was glaring at him. The same unsettling glare from earlier and Merlin suddenly wished he hadn’t run into her.

“Lady Helen’s room,” he held up the vial. “Gaius told me to give this to her for her voice.”

“Gaius the Court Physician?” she said skeptically stepping forward. “Why would he give that to you?”

“I’m his new ward,” he explained.

She muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like “poor bastard.”

He ignored it. “Do you know where I can find the Lady Helen’s quarters?”

“Probably in the guest wing,” she provided.

“Where’s that?” He asked.

She gave him an eye roll, a decidedly epic eye roll, and popped a hand on her hip. She looked at him a moment as if deciding what to do.

“Just follow me,” she growled.

“It fine you can just tell me wh-”

“Follow me,” she declared, taking off towards her left with a purposeful stride. Merlin had to run to catch up to her.

“So how long have you been working as a servant?” Merlin asked trying to make conversation. There was nothing he hated more than walking in silence.

“I’m not a servant.” She declared not bothering to look at him. “I work in the stables.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t sound surprised. I know I’m a woman. It’s uncommon. Get over it.”

“So how do you know your way around the castle?”

“I used to work here.”

“Why don’t you anymore?”

She stopped, turning to glare at him, making him shrink back. “Why do you ask so many questions?”

He shrugged.

They made it up two stair cases and down a hallway before Merlin noticed she was missing something.

“Where’s your dog?”

“Lucy’s outside.” She turned down another hallway. “She has the capacity to stay for a little while you know.”

He didn’t know but he didn’t say anything.

“The door at the end’s probably hers.” She pointed to a large brown door at the end of the hallway. “It’s where the important guests usually stay.”

“Thanks,” he muttered.

He knocked on the door. When no one answered he figure he’d leave the tonic in her room. Slowly he opened the door making it creak. He looked around the dark empty room before walking inside.

It was slightly messy, with clothes thrown on the floor and furniture. The mirror on the vanity was half covered by a blanket and he could see a large vase of purple flowers set on her desk. He wondered who had given them to her.

“What are you doing?” Evienne whispered harshly behind him. He turned around to see her standing at the threshold of the door glowering at him with disapproval.

“Just gonna put this inside.”

“Why?”

He ignored her as he placed the vial on Lady Helen’s vanity next to the flowers. Something made of straw caught his eye. It looked like a doll, crudely fastened together with tweed and straw.

“What’s that?” Evienne asked over his shoulder.

Merlin jumped, he hadn’t heard her come up behind him. She was peering over his shoulder at the object in his hand.

“I don’t know.”

Behind the doll he saw a corner of a book, the rest of it was covered by a small cloth. He picked it up running his hand over the covers intricate designs. It looked old, but well taken care of. There was a lock on it, someone wanted to keep whatever was in it a secret.

He looked for a way to open it.

“What’s the book about?” Evienne asked hovering over his shoulder

“How am I supposed to know?”

“Is it magic?” she hissed.

He glared at her slightly annoyed. “Why do you ask so many questions?” he sassed.

Her eyebrows shot up surprised by the comment. She opened her mouth to angrily retort but was interrupted by the sounds of someone walking down the hallway.

“Someone’s coming,” Evienne whispered quickly.

Merlin dropped the book on the table. Evienne noticing it was uncovered pushed him out of the way to throw the cloth back over it. They turned in time to see Lady Helen enter the room.

“What are you doing in here?” The singer’s eyes flickered down briefly to the table.

“I-I um was asked to deliver this.” Merlin stammered out turning to the vanity and picking up the potion, handing it to the Lady Helen.

Out of the corner of his eye in the mirror he had seen a flash of an old woman. His heart started racing, hairs standing up on the back of his neck but he couldn’t find it in himself to look again.

“And you?” she looked at Evienne.

“He’s a dunce.” Evienne stated plainly. “He needed help finding your room.”

Merlin looked at her, her face was completely neutral.

Lady Helen looked over both of them. She seemed to be sizing them up, deciding if they were worth her time.

“We’ll be on our way.” Evienne said breaking the tense silence in the room. She grabbed Merlin’s wrist and none to gently dragged him out of the room.

She held a vice grip on his arm, pulling him down the hallway and the first set of stairs. When he figured they were out of earshot he stopped and yanked his wrist out of her grip.

Something wasn’t right with Lady Helen.

“Did you see that?” he asked.

“See what?”

“The reflection? In the vanity.”

She locked eyes with him, again they pierced right through him. She was searching his face for something. What, he couldn’t tell.

“No,” she stated simply. “And don’t do that again.”

“Do what?”

“Barge into rooms like that. Especially noble ones.” She started down the hallway again. “Unless you want to spend another day looking like a fool in the stocks.”

She stopped dead in her tracks. Smirking like she had a brilliant idea. “Then again, maybe the stocks are a fitting place for you.”

“Have you ever been told that you're not entirely pleasant?” He growled back at her squaring his shoulders. He was getting really annoyed with her constant crudeness.

She looked him straight in the eye completely unintimidated. “All the time” she admitted with a smirk.

ooOoo

Evienne’s hypothesis had been verified.

The new kid Merlin was indeed the stupidest person to have ever entered Camelot. First he picked a fight with Prince Arthur. You’d think spending the night in the dungeon and time in the stocks would be enough to keep him from continuing to make stupid decisions, but no he walks straight into the room of the Kings honored guest and starts searching through her stuff.

Truthfully, Evienne should've just left him to the guards or even Lady Helen. He wasn’t her responsibility. She wasn’t entirely sure why she didn’t, it would've been the logical thing to do.

She’d think about it later. Her first priority was to get the buffoon out of the castle before he managed to stir up any more trouble.

“Which way are you going?” she asked. She figured it probably better if she escorted him out of the castle.

“I’ve got to go by the market,” Merlin responded. “Gaius needs me to pick up some stuff.”

Evie needed to cut through the market to get back home. Damn.

“Guess we’re heading the same way,” she sighed “Follow me.”

Evie led him through the castle until they reached the outer court yard. As usual the moment Lucy saw Evie she raced over in excitement at being reunited with her lost owner. She then ran over to Merlin, sniffing his shoes and wagging her tail excitedly.

“What’s her name again?” He said crouching down to pet the large dog.

“Lucy.”

He stroked her head, that goofy smile blessing his face. “She’s a big girl isn’t she?”

Lucy seemed to like him. She smiled up at him, tail wagging perfectly happy to have her new friend stroke her head. Despite her size Lucy was always friendly.

“So have you lived in Camelot all your life?” he asked standing up walking in the direction of the market.

Great he was going to try and make small talk. “No.”

“Oh, how long have you lived here?”

“Few, years.” She replied evasively.

“Do you like it?”

Evie just looked at him.

He locked eyes with her before looking away gulping. “Well I’m from a small town called Ealdor. It’s a little farming village in Cenred’s Kingdom. Not much there. But it’s home, you know?” He looked at her checking for a reaction before continuing. “My mom sent me here, to Camelot. She thought I’d have a better life here. More opportunities and such.”

Gods she didn’t care.

He blabbered on and Evie did the best she could to zone him out. The fact that she wasn’t responding to any of his questions didn’t seem to bother him and he just kept talking, and talking, and talk-

“How’s your knee walking coming along?” Prince Arthur asked. Evie’s stomach clenched. Not this again.

She grabbed onto his shirt sleeve. If he got in another fight now she was going to be associated with him. The last thing she needed was another dark mark on her reputation.

“Walk way,” she commanded. She started dragging him forward, and picking up her pace.

“Oh don’t run away,” the prince challenged. “Don’t you want to impress your lady?”

Merlin stopped abruptly causing Evie let go of his jacket. She watched as his jaw clenched, his shoulders grew tense.

“Run away,” he clarified turning around. “From you?”

Damnit.

“Oh thank god,” the prince sighed. “I thought you were deaf as well as dumb.”

“Look I told you, that you were an ass,” he spoke walking towards the prince. “I just didn’t know you were a royal one.”

That’s it. Evie threw her hand up in the air in surrender. “I don’t know him,” she proclaimed stepping off to the side. If he was going to get himself thrown in jail, again, that wasn’t her problem. She wanted nothing to do with his little game of ‘prove I’m the alpha male’.

“Oh … what are you going to do? Get your daddy’s men to protect you.” Merlin antagonized.

“Hah, I could take you apart with one blow,” the prince laughed

Evie thought that that would be the likely outcome of this fight.

“I could take you apart with less than that,” Merlin retorted.

Yeah right.

“You sure?” Arthur challenged.

Merlin yanked off his coat throwing it down in challenge.

Arthur turned towards his friends laughing. One of them handed him a mace, that he threw at Merlin. Instead of catching it as most people would do he tried to dodge it. It hit him in the chest and he fumbled with it awkwardly before it dropped to the ground.

This wasn’t going to end well for him.

He picked it up, not taking his eyes off his prince.

The prince spun his mace over his head skilfully stepping towards Merlin. His actions were natural, well-practiced. Merlin didn’t have a chance.

“I warn you,” he stated. “I’ve been training to kill since birth.”

“Wow,” Merlin sounded unimpressed. “How long have you been training to be a prat?”

Arthur smiled in disbelief shaking his head. “You can’t address me like that.”

“Sorry,” Merlin said sarcastically. “How long have you been training to be a prat, milord?” He gave a small bow.

Arthur smiled looking over to the side before suddenly swinging his mace a Merlin’s head. Merlin barely managed to duck his eyes going wide.

He shuffled backwards, and Evie followed with the crowd as the fight moved deeper into the market.

The prince strode confidently over an abandoned wagon, mace swinging gracefully over his head. Merlin attempted to copy the prince’s actions only to get his mace stuck in a hanging basket.

This was gonna be over quickly.

Merlin struggled with the mace for a minute before dropping the thing entirely and fleeing down the road. Prince Arthur followed him, steadily walking forward still swinging his weapon over his head.

Merlin hit a merchant's cart, and he tumbled over backwards as Prince Arthur took a swing. He barely missed, nailing the produce and destroying a perfectly innocent plum.

Merlin scrambled to his feet backing into a shop. Leaping gracefully over a cart as Arthur followed.

Of course Merlin trips, landing on his back side on top of a pile of feed.

“You’re in trouble now,” the prince warned moving forward.

He gets lucky as he prince's mace gets caught in a couple of sickles giving Merlin time to struggle to his feet.

“Ow!” The prince howls dropping his mace, he’d stepped on a basket that popped up and struck him in the shin’s, causing Merlin to smile.

   Prince Arthur’s face turns red and he swings at Merlin’s face. Again he misses, hitting a basket of oranges, smashing them with a squish.

   Then the unbelievable happens. The Prince trips dropping his mace in the process and Merlin becomes the one with a weapon

“Do you want to give up?” Merlin yells swinging the weapon to his side moving towards the prince.

“To you?” The prince retorts despite the fact he was now fleeing from Merlin.

   “Want to give up?” Merlin asks again.

The prince steps into a bucket, it slides out from underneath and Arthur falls onto the pile of feed mirroring Merlin’s tumble earlier.

   There was no way. No way Merlin just won that fight.

Evie closes her jaw when Merlin turns around and locks eyes with her. He shoots her a satisfied smile and shrugs before noticing someone else in the crowd. His expression drops, eyes growing wide but Evie can’t see what he’s looking at.

It’s then that Evie notices that Prince Arthur is getting to his feet and grabbing a broom sitting next to him. With his back turned Merlin couldn’t see him coming.

“Mer-” Evie tried to warn.

But it was too late. The prince dropped Merlin to the ground with three strategic blows against his body. He whistled as he swept next to Merlin a smug smile crosses his face.

   Merlin groans as two guards drag him to his feet.

“Wait,” the prince says. “Let him go.”

Evie let’s out a breath.

“He may be an idiot, but he’s a brave one.” The prince searches his face as if trying to figure out something. “There’s something about you Merlin. I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

The crowd of observers that had gathered, parted as the prince walked through. Evie walked forward to help Merlin to his feet only to get beat there by the Court Physician Gaius.

She’d met him before, when she had first come to Camelot she’d cut her leg on a hunt. It didn’t seem too bad at the time, just a scratch from a tree. She hadn’t even bothered to disinfect it. A choice that had come back to bite. She had grown feverish as an infection took root in the wound. She had passed out in the woods, only to wake up in the old man’s home. He had treated her, free of charge and she was forever indebted to him.

   “Hello Evienne,” he greeted as he walked over to Merlin. His expression was tight. “I see you’ve met my new ward.”

   “Indeed,” Evie said flatly.

   “You two know each other?” Merlin asked looking between them.”

   “Yes,” Gaius said. “She helps me out every once in awhile.”

   Merlin looked confused. “How?”

   “Your new ward is an idiot.” Evie stated simply, completely ignoring his question.

“I know,” he glared at the boy. “We’ll work on it.”

He dragged Merlin away without saying goodbye. His expression reminded Evie of her father’s whenever she got in trouble. She didn’t want to get involved in their family’s spat.

Evie wondered their relation as she turned to head home for the night.

She couldn’t help but to think that Merlin was a lucky person. Incredibly lucky. Maybe too lucky. The prince falling down once was plausible. But twice... Prince Arthur was a warrior, one of the best, if not the best in Camelot. He was anything but clumsy and for him to fall down was an incredibly lucky break for Merlin. Two lucky breaks like that could be considered a miracle.

A miracle or he made his own luck. Manipulated his environment without anyone seeing. And there was only one way to do that … by using magic.

Could Merlin have magic?

No, the world would never give such gifts to such an utter buffoon. Plus, with his stupidity he would’ve been caught already.

Still Evie couldn’t help wondering if she was no longer the only one in Camelot with a magical secret.

ooOoo

That night Merlin did something his mother had told him never to do … He went to bed angry.

The moment that Merlin had stepped into the physician's household Gaius had started lecturing him. Asking him “How could he be so foolish?” and yelling at him that “Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good. Not for idiotic pranks” and that “If he could use magic like that why couldn’t he control himself.”

He took the lecture for about five minutes before he finally snapped.

   Without saying a word to the old man, he turned his back, ran to his room and slammed the door before Gaius could think of following him.

It was admittedly childish. Definitely unfair to treat Gaius like that, after everything he’d done for him. Especially given that the physician was probably right. But the moment Prince Arthur had knocked him down with the broom his good sense was thrown out the window.

It was just so bloody unfair. Unfair that The Prince could get away with treating people the way he did. Unfair that he had the power to stand up to him but the moment he did he’d get sentenced to death. Unfair that he had to hide who he was. Unfair that there was no one in this city who could honestly understand what he was going through.

So he laid on his bed, feeling sorry for himself until sleep eventually got a hold of him.

   “Merlin.” A voice whispered. The same voice from the dungeon. His eye’s shot open.

   “Merlin.” It whispered again and Merlin shot up into a sitting position. He waited for a moment before getting out of bed and throwing on his shoes and coat.

A loud snoring filled the living room when Merlin had entered it. Gaius was fast asleep in his bed but he knew he had to be careful not to wake him up. He tiptoed across the room making it half way across before bumping into a metal vase sending it crashing onto the floor.

His eyes shot to Gaius, who stirred a bit but didn’t awake. He noticed the blanket was falling off the old man. Carefully with his magic he pulled it back up to keep him from getting cold. He smiled slightly at the sight of the sleeping old man.

   “Merlin” … The voice called again and he followed.

It led him across the castle until he eventually reached a small room with a hole guarded by two men playing dice.

Whatever they were guarding was what kept calling his name.

   Using his magic, he flung the dice across the room. The men exchanged a bewildered look before one got up to get them. As soon as he got close Merlin magicked them farther away. Like a cat chasing a string the guard followed. Curiosity got the best of the other man as well and he got up in pursuit of the runaway dice.

The moment that Merlin saw his opportunity he slid behind the guards. Quickly grabbing a torch, he lit it on a lamp and began his descent down the hole. It reminded him of a tomb, dark and dingy with steps that never seemed to end. He descended further into the darkness, listening as the whispering grew louder and his heartbeat grew stronger.

   When he reached the bottom he continued along a dark tunnel. It opened into a great cavern. Stalactites larger than himself hung from above, a fine mist hanging in the air.

“Where are you?” He shouted his voice echoing through the cavern.

Then he heard it. A large flapping resonating off the walls of the cavern. A dragon emerged from its depths, perching itself in an out cropping not far from where Merlin was standing. It stood at least thirty feet tall with glittering golden scales, and large powerful wings. Its face was old and held a pair of wise yellow eyes as that gazed at him like he was an old friend.

Merlin staggered backwards mouth gaping in disbelief as his stomach hardened. For a second he considered fleeing, it would take nothing for this creature to kill him. A swipe of his claws, a breath of fire, this beast could end his life in seconds. But still he held his ground, the dragon had summoned him for a reason and deep in his heart he felt the need to listen.

“How small you are,” the dragon spoke in a majestic voice. “For such a great destiny.”

“Why?” Merlin stepped forward, he knew the dragon held great knowledge and despite his fear he needed to know. “What do you mean? What destiny?”

“Your gift Merlin.” The beast explained settling onto the rock. “Was given to you for a reason?”

The dragon knew. He knew the answer to the questions he spent hours contemplating. Hours late at night staring at his ceiling feeling like an outcast … a freak of nature. Hours in fear of dying for how he was born. Hours looking for a reason as to why he was burdened by these gifts. The dragon could answer his questions.

“There is a reason,” he managed to stammer out.

“Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion.” The dragon explained.

“Right?”

“But he faces many threats, from friend and foe alike.”

The dragon was making no sense, what did Arthur have to do with his magic?

“What has this got to do with me?” he asked confused.

“Everything.” The dragon said flatly. “Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion.”

The dragon couldn’t be telling him that the purpose of his gifts were to help that ass. Surely they must be used for greater things.

“No, no you’ve got this wrong.”

“There is no right or wrong,” the dragon corrected. “Only what is and what isn’t.”

“I’m serious,” Merlin exclaimed with a raised voice. “If anyone wants to go and kill him they can go ahead. In fact, I’ll give them a hand.”

The dragon gave a small little laugh. “None of us can choose our destiny Merlin.” He looked deeply into Merlin’s eyes, “And none of us can escape it.”

“No, nope, no way, nope,” Merlin shook his head in violent protest. “There must be another Arthur because this one is an idiot.”

“Perhaps it is your destiny to change that.”

Merlin just stared at the dragon wondering if he was telling the truth; and if so, why he got stuck with such a crappy destiny?

“And Merlin?” the dragon continued making sure that Merlin was still listening. “You  _ must _ befriend the huntress. She will be your greatest ally and vital to the cause.”

Without hesitation the dragon opened its great wings and launched itself back into the air.

“Wait!” Merlin shouted, he had no clue who this huntress person was. “Wait! I need to know more!”

But it was too late. With the chain rattling the dragon disappeared deeper into the cavern. Leaving Merlin even more confused than he was before.

ooOoo

It was around ten in the morning when Evienne dropped Lucy off at Guinevere’s father.

It seemed early, speaking that the feast wasn’t to start until six that night but Gwen had asked Evie for some extra help preparing beforehand.

When she arrived at the forge, Gwen’s father or Tom as he was known to most people around town, was completely absorbed in his work. It was quite obvious that Gwen had inherited her kindness from her father but the man was a bit absent minded. He had a habit of forgetting things and escaping into his own little worlds so Evie entered slowly careful not to startle the man. She had to grab Lucy’s scruff to prevent her from racing into the forge.

   “Tom,” she spoke quietly.

The man jumped, causing molten metal to fling from the sword he’d been hammering. Luckily none of it hit anything living or flammable.

   “Evienne,” Tom gave her one of his signature gentle smiles. “What are you doing here?”

   “Guinevere said you’d watch my dog?”

   Gwen did okay it with her father right?

“Oh yeah,” he shook his head as if to shake out the confusion. “Totally forgot. Just let her in here. I’ll keep an eye on her.”

She let go of the dog's scruff and Lucy raced into the room, sniffing Tom’s foot before finally jumping onto a small chair in the corner and making herself comfortable.

Evie gave the man a polite smile, “Thank you.”

“Oh Evienne!” Tom shouted before she could leave the door. “There’s a sandwich on the table, would you mind taking it to Guinevere. She forgot it this morning and you know Gwen, she’ll be so busy worried that her Lady is taken care of she won't eat. Do you mind it taking to her?”

“Not at all,” Evie grabbed the sandwich off the table.

“She’ll be with the Lady Morgana,” Tom called out as she left the door.

The castle was more active than usual as servants were running up and down the hallway moving furniture and decorations as they prepared for tonight's grand feast. The Lady Morgana’s chambers were in one of the castles towers, relatively secluded from the rest of the building.

As Evie approached Morgana’s voice filled the hallway, “You know I’ve been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn’t touch him with a lance pole.”

Evie looked into the chamber and stiffened, Merlin was standing there watching the Lady’s back as she changed.

He looked practically awe struck with The Lady … Jaw open, eye’s wide. Evie figured that if he were talking he’d be stuttering his words out.  It wasn’t a surprise. With her ivory skin, raven hair and sea green eye’s - The Lady Morgana had that effect on men. She was also a proper Lady which helped her case.

Evie didn’t know the Lady Morgana. Never even said a word to her. But from what Gwen said about her she seemed kind enough. At the thought of Merlin going all peeping-tom on her Evie ground her teeth.

“Can you hand me my dress Gwen?” The Lady Morgana asked.

Looking around Merlin grabbed the dress handing it over the divider to the currently naked Lady Morgana.

He turned around freezing when he saw Evie glaring at him.

“Pervert,” she mouthed.

“It’s not what it-” he started mouth.

“I mean the man's a total jouster,” The Lady Morgana continued. “Just because I’m the king's ward, that doesn’t mean I have to accompany him to the feast. Does it?”

Neither of them answered. Technically Evie wasn’t supposed to be in the room either. Merlin looked at Evie in desperation and Evie just shrugged to say that she didn’t know.

“Well, does it?”

   “Mhm,” Merlin agreed with his best attempts at a woman's voice.

“If he wants me to go then he should have just invited me,” Morgana complained. “He hasn’t. So do you know what that means?”

Both Evie and Merlin started creeping slowly towards the door.

   “Mhm,” Merlin said again.

   “Where are you?” The Lady Morgana asked looking over the divider.

Evie ducked behind the table while Merlin through a dress over his face. Apparently she noticed nothing because she kept talking.

   “I’m going alone.”

   Merlin looked absolutely delighted by the news. As if he had a chance.

“I need some help with this fastening,” Morgana requested.

Evie shot a glance towards Merlin shaking her head and sending him her best; “Don’t you dare look.” Merlin just looked like here was at a loss for what to do.

   “Gwen?” Morgana called.

“I am right here.” Guinevere called from the threshold from the door.

She looked completely confused as to why Merlin was in the room and more importantly why Evie was on the floor. Evie staggered to her feet handing the sandwich to Gwen and slipped out the door. Merlin quickly mouthed something before following.

“It wasn’t what it looked like!” Merlin tried to explain.  

“Sure,” Evie said flatly.

   “I’m serious I was just dropping something off for Gaius.”

That was a probable answer but Evie still gave him a look just to watch him squirm.

   “Why are you here?” Merlin asked.

   “Dropping stuff off for Guinevere. Namely her breakfast.”

   “That’s nice.”

   “Sure,” Evie started walking away, she’d had enough of this conversation

“So I’ll see you at the feast?” Merlin asked.

   Evie stopped spinning around on her heels. “What?” she asked.

   “The feast … I’m guessing I’ll see you there.”

   “Why would I see you there? You’re just a peasant.”

Her comment sent a confused look across his face. “I’m coming with Gaius,” he stated as if it were obvious. “We’re working.”

“Oh.”

“So I’ll see you tonight.”

“I guess,” Evie sighed.

She watched as Merlin walked down the hallway. She really couldn’t get away from the kid. Her earlier assumption that she wouldn’t be seeing much of him was certainly not correct.

   Unfortunately for her. There was one thing that she was sure of. The boy was trouble and she already had enough of that in her life.

ooOoo

   Merlin was excited to go to the feast. Or at least he was until he realized he’d have to be polite to Prince Arthur.

He still didn’t believe what the Dragon said. There was no way that prat was destined to be the greatest king this land had ever seen. Absolutely no way Merlin would be able to sculpt that pile of crap into something kingly. Truthfully he doubted the gods themselves could accomplish that task.

The dragon’s just an idiot.

   Coming from Ealdor Merlin had no idea what to expect from a celebration like this. The biggest celebration he’d ever been to was the wedding of his neighbor’s Deirdre and Timothy. The entire village met at its centre, for the feast and ceremony but it was still a relatively simple event. Everyone brought some food and they played music, drank, and danced around a fire. It was one of Merlin’s favorite nights.

The celebration tonight on the other hand was simply grandiose.

The entire hall was impeccably decorated. From the elaborate red tapestry’s to the silver plated glasses at the table the entire ballroom exhibited the royal family’s wealth. Merlin could name only half of the foods displayed at the table, the rest were exotic delicacies that a peasant like him was just lucky enough to smell. The men wore their finest jackets and the women in gowns that must have cost a small fortune. He couldn’t believe he was here, a simple farm boy standing amongst the most powerful and wealthiest people in the kingdom.

He spotted Evienne at one of the nearby tables, refilling the glass of some random nobleman. Her braid had been rolled up into a bun and she wore a simple serving dress. With a pinched expression, that clearly said, that she wasn’t happy to be here.

He was pretty sure that she thought he was a pervert. To be fair he probably looked like one after being caught in the Lady Morgana’s room. But truthfully it didn’t matter to him, her opinion didn’t mean anything.

The hair on his neck stiffened when he spotted Prince Arthur. He was talking with his air head friends off in a corner. When suddenly he stopped, eyes focusing on something or someone entering the room.

He followed The Prince’s gaze and Merlin suddenly became painfully aware of his own heartbeat.

The Lady Morgana was striding gracefully into the room. She was simply one of the most beautiful things that Merlin had ever seen. Her dark hair was pulled up into a messy up-do, with small strands caressing her neck and a small jewel was set under her right eye. Her dress, for the love of the gods her dress was perfect. A burgundy halter top, with the neckline just above her breasts, leaving just enough to the imagination. Around her waist was a golden belt, it seemed to hug her curves. Her beautiful curves. Merlin could imagine running his hands down them, squeezing her waist and pulling her into a tight embrace. He could feel himself putting his lips to her neck as he slowly-

   “Merlin,” Gaius scolded snapping him out of his fantasy. “Remember you're here to work.”

   Right work. He swallowed the saliva gathering at his lip before it spilled out and watched with a pang of jealousy as the Prince made his way over to her.

   “She looks great doesn’t she,” Gwen said with a smile as she came up to him with Evienne next to her.

“Yeah,” he realized he should probably stop staring.

   “Some people are just born to be queen.”

Merlin’s stomach dropped. “No,” he said quickly.

“I hope so,” Gwen continued watching her lady. “One day. Not that I’d want to be her, who’d want to marry Arthur.”

   Merlin gave a small laugh. “Come on Gwen I thought you liked those real rough tough save-the-world kind of men.”

“No,” Guinevere corrected. “I like much more ordinary men like you.”

Oh, the irony.

   “Gwen believe me,” he laughed. “I’m not ordinary.”

   “Sure,” Evie laughed doubtfully. “I bet you’re a real special snowflake.”

   Merlin ignored her.

“No I didn’t mean you.” Guinevere suddenly corrected sounding anxious. “But I like much more ordinary men,  _ like you _ .”

He locked eyes with Gwen and suddenly Merlin was really uncomfortable. Both he and Gwen quickly turned away and busied themselves with stuff at the table.  Evienne shuffled closer to Guinevere and with a smirk whispered something into her ear.

“Shut up.” Gwen slapped her friend playfully on the arm before walking away with a pitcher of wine.

“What was that about?” he asked Evienne as soon as Gwen left.

“Nothing.” She said with a flat face.

Her pendant caught his eye. He had noticed it before but this was the first time he got a good look at it. It was a picture of a lady, holding a bow with a dog running by her side.

“Who's that?” he asked.

“Diana” she said simply.

“Who?”

“The goddess.” She looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Of the Old Religion.”

“Do you practice the Old Religion?” He smiled at the slight possibility that their maybe someone else in this town who practiced magic.

She eyed him carefully grabbing the amulet and covering the image. “No, it's merely for superstitious reasons.”

Merlin was ashamed to admit he felt a twinge of disappointment.

ooOoo

For some reason Merlin’s careful examination of Evienne’s amulet made her nervous.

She didn’t think he was going to figure out her secret. No that wasn’t it. Even though Diana was a goddess of the Old Religion it wasn’t uncommon for hunters like herself to wear her symbol. Hers of course was more sacred than most. Having been raised by a man who had a direct blessing from the goddess she kept the symbol and the goddess close to her heart.

A horn sounded across the room saving her from further interrogation. She walked to join the rest of the servants and took a place beside Gwen as King Uther entered the room.

“We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity,” began the King. “It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora.”

He took a seat between his son and ward as the singer took a bow preparing to begin her performance. The band started playing, the music was beautiful but it filled Evie with a strong sense of melancholy.

Evie listened as the singer began her performance, her voice was that of an angel but she sung in a language that Evie couldn’t understand. Whatever it was, the lyrics seemed incredibly sombre. Yet in a strange way the sounds were soothing like the lullabies her father sung to her when she was little.

The whole room was affected by her music. As The Lady Helen began to walk forward the tone of the room seemed to droop. The candles seemed less bright, the people less lively. Everyone seemed more content.

In that moment Evie realized something was wrong. Everyone's eyes began drooping and one by one people placed their heads on the table or back in their chair as sleep washed over them.

Her heart raced and she flung her hands to her ears as a last ditch effort to block out the sound. She scanned the room, looking for anyone else who was still awake. Only one other person was still standing.

Merlin … of course.

His face was white as his eyes darted around the room looking desperately for an answer to what was going on. His eyes met hers silently asking her if she knew, and she shook her head telling him she didn’t.

The Lady Helen just kept singing and the room darkened further.  Out of nowhere cobwebs appeared covering the tables and the walls of the room. In a matter of minutes, the room went from a lively celebration to a tomb that hadn’t been touched for a hundred years.

Evie turned around looking for Gwen. She was behind her lying on the floor and like everyone else she was fast asleep. Or at least she thought. Gods what if this spell was doing more than just putting people to sleep.

A loud crash filled the room. Evie jumped before noticing that one of the iron chandeliers had fallen, crushing the Lady Helen. She turns to Merlin who shrugs with a horrified expression on his face.

Her song has been stopped and so has the spell. But the room is still silent, no one is waking.

Evie’s muscles tense, heart beating fast for one minute then two, until suddenly people begin to rise from their slumber. They push the cobwebs that have gathered on top of them and gaze around the room with a dazed look on their face.

Before Evie can react the Lady Helen pushes herself up, throwing a knife towards the Prince. It tumbles in the air on perfect course for his heart but before the knife could reach its target Arthur was torn out his path and the knife impaled itself in the dark wood of the chair behind him.

The Prince was sprawled out on the ground, next to him was Merlin.

It takes a second for Evie to process what happened.

Merlin saved Arthur's life.

Who would have guessed?

She replayed the scene in her head. How did he manage it?

Merlin had been standing at least ten feet away from the prince. There was no possible way he could have covered that amount of space in that little time unless...

It was the only explanation. No matter how improbable it seemed, it had to be the truth. There was no way that Merlin could have reached the prince in time to save him. No way he could have gotten the upper hand on the prince in the fight. She bet that he was the one that made the chandelier fall as well.

He couldn’t have done any of these things unless he was like Evie.

It was the only logical explanation … Merlin had magic.

ooOoo

To be honest Merlin wasn’t entirely sure he saved the prince's life.

He still thought the guy was a prat, and a royal one. In his head he was convinced that he didn’t care whether the guy lived or died. But his heart on the other hand seemed to have a different idea.

He had risked a lot using magic in front of the crowd like that. There was a good chance he could be executed for what he had just done. His mind started racing trying to come up for an excuse for what just happened.

He froze when the king stepped forward.

“You saved my boys life,” the king stated and looked at him with gratitude. “The debt must be repaid.”

A debt being repaid seems much better than an execution, but Merlin was still at a loss of what to say.

“Don’t be modest,” the king continued. “You shall be rewarded.”

“No honestly you don’t have to your highness,” Merlin managed to stammer out.

“No absolutely this merits something quite special.”

Merlin did save the prince’s life maybe he did deserve a reward. “Well …”

“You should be rewarded a position in royal household,” the king announced.

A bubble of excitement rose in Merlin’s chest. The royal household this was going to be great.

“You shall be Prince Arthur’s manservant.”

Wait, what? How was that an award.

The crowd roared with applause. He could see Gaius smiling at him proudly, Gwen kindly and Evie smirking like she’d just learned a secret.

“Father!” Arthur protested loudly.

Merlin had no idea what to do, the last thing he wanted was to serve the prat. One glance at Arthur’s face and he could tell that Arthur felt the same way.

Just his luck. His “reward” turns out to be a terrible punishment.

After all the excitement of the night there was a silent consensus that it was time for the feast to end. As the guests left Merlin and the other servants were left behind to help clean up. The cobwebs covering everything made the whole cleaning up process all that much harder.

Merlin was helping clear off one of the tables when Evie strode up to him.

“You know Merlin, you’re a lucky guy,” she started clearing a spot next to him. “Becoming a royal servant first week in Camelot, a lot of people would kill for that job.”

He looked at her. She looked like she was entertained for some reason. But he hadn’t the slightest idea why.

“We also got super lucky with the chandelier and all,” she continued. “Who knows how long the two of us would have been able to outlast the spell?”

She wasn’t just congratulating him on his new job, she had an ulterior motive. He could see it on her face.

“Yeah,” he stated trying to figure out what she was thinking. “I guess I am.”

“Maybe I should keep you around as a luck charm,” she continued. “Luck is a rare thing to have. A real magical quality. I think I need some more of it in my life.”

Merlin was pretty sure she had no idea how ironic that statement was. “I guess.”

“Well Merlin,” she gathered up the cobwebs she was collecting. “I guess I should say welcome to Camelot.”

She strode away leaving Merlin wondering what the hell just happened.

He didn’t get home until late that night, and even once he did he couldn't fall asleep. There was so much to think about his new job, Evie’s cryptic behavior and amulet, his destiny. After an hour of rolling around in bed he gave up, lit a candle and let himself get lost in his own thoughts.

There was a knock on his door and Gaius entered the room. The old man apparently couldn’t find sleep either. He walked in a red bundle in hand.

“Seems to me you’re a hero,” Gaius proclaimed proudly.

Merlin couldn’t keep himself from smiling. “Hard to believe isn’t it?”

“No,” the old man said honestly. “I knew it from the moment I met you. Well, you saved my life remember.”

“But that was magic?”

“And now it seems we’ve finally found a use for it.”

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked although he had a good idea exactly where the old man was going.

“I saw how you saved Arthur’s life.”

“Ah, no-”

“Perhaps that’s its purpose,” Gaius stated.

No matter how much he disdained the idea it was starting to seem more likely.

Merlin sighed, he may just have to accept it. “My destiny.”

“Indeed,” Gaius agreed.

The physician took the bundle out of his hands. Slowly he handed it over.

“This book was given to me when I was your age,” Gaius explained. “But I have a feeling it will be much more use to you, than it was to me.”

Merlin unwrapped the cover revealing one of the most beautiful books he’d ever seen. Leather bound with brass fastenings it looked like it had been well loved over many years. He opened it, for a second it took him a second to decipher what it was. He couldn’t believe it.

“But this is a book of magic?” Saying it out loud brought a smile to his face.

“Which is why you must keep it hidden.” Gaius warned.

“I will study every word,” he promised.

The old man smiled and for a second Merlin could imagine the life he was going to make for himself here. He’d dive his nose into these books learning everything he could about his magic. He’d manage through the day with Arthur, chasing his destiny sculpting the man into a great kind. After work he could spend time with friends like Gwen and maybe even Evienne if things went right.

Evienne. He still had one question about her.

“Gaius?” he asked. “What do you know about Diana?”

“She’s a goddess of the Old Religion.” He seemed a bit thrown off by the sudden question. “Why?”

“Evienne had a necklace of her,” Merlin explained.

“Well, it’s not uncommon for hunters to wear her symbol. She was the goddess of the hunt after all.”

“Evienne hunts?”

“Almost every day,” he stated. “She often picks herbs and such up for me when I need them.”

It took a second for Merlin to process the information but everything seemed to click into place. One last question had been answered.

He now knew who the huntress the dragon spoke of was.

It was Evienne.

  
  
  
  



	2. Valiant

Merlin wasn’t entirely sure what to expect when he was awarded his new job as Prince Arthur’s manservant.

But it certainly wasn’t this.

When he showed up at the prince's chambers this morning. The prince was already dressed, and in the middle of eating breakfast. Based on the quick briefing Merlin was given this morning Merlin was supposed to help him complete those tasks.

Merlin of course had expected Arthur to start yelling at him. But instead the prince just gave him a sadistic smile, threw him a couple pieces of armor and told him to put it on.

So after fifteen minutes of struggling and the humiliating experience of having Arthur dress him Merlin stood in a small field behind prepared to get his ass kicked.

“Ready” Arthur asked as Merlin struggled to get his sword into the scabbard on his belt.

No, he really wasn’t. “Would it make any difference if I said no?”

Arthur spun his sword skillfully “Not really”

Merlin scrambled to put his helmet on as the prince stepped forward. He could hardly see through the slot in his helmet and when Arthur called out different places he was going to strike, Merlin struggled to deflect them with his sword or block them with the shield. 

“Head” Arthur called

“Head?” That was an option?

The sword struck his helmet sending a loud clanging through his skull. It hurt. A lot, and Merlin grabbed his helmet in an attempt to stop the blossoming pain. 

“Come on Merlin” the prince complained smacking Merlin on his butt with the sword “you’re not even trying”

“I am” Merlin protested

The onslaught continued. With Arthur calling left, and right instead of body or shield until he eventually struck his helmet again.

This time Merlin almost fell over, as his brain was still clanging from the first blow. 

“Come on” The prince encouraged “I’ve got a tournament to win.”

“Can we stop now, please” Merlin asked politely

Arthur just continued and Merlin was forced to react to him. He kept the dance up defending himself from Arthur’s sword for about twenty seconds. Then two more blows to the helmet sent Merlin staggering backwards until he fell flat on his back side. Knocking the helmet off of his head.

“You're braver than you look” the prince admitted looking down at him “Most servants collapse after the first blow”

“Is it over?” Merlin asked hopefully, his head still pounding from the last hit.

“That was just a warm-up” Arthur held up Merlin’s least favorite weapon. “How’s your mace work coming along?”

By the time Merlin got home Arthur managed to do a number on him. In fact he’d never been so sore and achy in his life. Not when he had to work for hours in the field during harvest season. Not even when he was eight and broke his arm after being thrown ten feet off of a horse. 

His head was pounding. His felt like they had been stretched out of their sockets and his legs were as limp as noodles. His back ached and he was sure that tomorrow morning his skin would be littered with bruises.

As soon as he walked through the door, still half dressed in armor he was met by Gaius who him a smug smile. “So how was your first day as Arthur’s servant?”

His head gave a particularly nasty pound causing his ears to ring. He pounded against his head trying to get it to stop. “Do you hear clanging?”

Gaius laughed helping Merlin out of the rest of the armor. As soon as it was off Merlin collapsed onto the bench by the table.

“It was horrible!” Merlin complained as Gaius began working the knots out of his shoulders “And I still have to learn about tournament etiquette by the morning.”

He noticed the etiquette book Gaius had bought him last night  across the table and decided to try a spell he found in the magic book the physician had given him “Onhríne achtung bregdan”

The book slid across the table, snapping open to the page on armor and unraveling the diagram. Merlin smiled smugly to himself, pleased that he was able to complete the spell on the very first try.

“Oi!” Gaius smacked him across his head. “What have I told you about using magic like this?”

“If I could actually feel my arms, I’d pick up the book myself.” Merlin argued.

“Nevermind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?” The old man countered. 

Merlin never considered that before. If he got caught Gaius could be in danger too. Harbouring a young sorcerer would certainly be a crime in the eyes of Uther, and he doubted Gaius’s serviced past would give him any leeway in a trial involving magic. From what he had witnessed and what he’d been told around town, Uther was blinded by hate when it came to dealing with magic

“What would you do?”

The old man sighed “Well you just make sure it doesn’t happen, for both our sakes”

Gaius grabbed his right arm and pulled it back pushing against his shoulder. Merlin could feel several little pops at it settled back into place. It felt wonderful. 

“I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as his servant.” Merlin complained. “How is that fair?”

“I’m not sure fairness comes into it” Gaius explained. “You never know it might be fun.”

“You think mucking out Arthur’s horses is going to be fun?” Merlin asked as Gaius switched shoulders. “You should see my list of duties.”

“We all have our duties.” Gaius stated “Even Arthur.”

“It must be so tough for him” Merlin sassed. “With all the girls and the glory.”

He felt a special twinge of jealousy when he thought of the Lady Morgana. How could such a lovely woman be attracted to such a prat? Even if said prat was a prince.

“He is the future king. He is under a lot of pressure.”

Gaius pushed against his shoulder causing his arm to pop into place with a painful “crack”

“That makes two of us.”

Merlin was really not looking forward to going back to work tomorrow. As far as he could tell he was going to really hate his job.

ooOoo

Evie on the other hand loved her job. Especially when she got to ride.

Due to the King’s tournament, the stables  got an influx of horses. This meant each of the horses spent less time getting worked by the Knights. Usually it was a rarity that the horses had taken out for the sole purpose of exercise. The Knights and nobles spent enough time riding them whether it for leisure or for patrols that the stable hands didn’t have to work the horse's them themselves. But with the tournament in town the knights were busy competing and the rest of the nobles watching.

So Evie and the other stable hands got to ride.

Evie had taken a young stallion out this morning. He was a gorgeous horse, a palomino thoroughbred by the name of Angelo. He of course held the stubborn hot-blooded temperament of most young stallions. Angelo was also bigger than most horses and he knew it too, often using his size to bully his more inexperienced riders around. Over the past few years he’d caused a number of young knights trouble while they were on patrol. He was a horse that required an experienced rider with a  firm hand and the ability to give him constant attention.

Boy he was fun to ride.

There was a small meadow about half mile outside of town. The small valley was by far Evie’s favorite place to ride. In the fall it was an excellent hunting ground, a great open area that often harboured large herds of deer, and during the the summer it was gorgeous. The entire field became covered in wildflowers watered by  a small creek that trickled back into the forest. 

Coming up onto the opening Evie kicked Angelo sending him into a full canter. She took him out bareback, the way she’d learned how to ride as a child. In her opinion it was a much better way to ride. While bareback Evie could feel the warmth of the animal, the muscles of the horse moving as they rode.  It made her feel closer to the beast, like she and the animal were companions rather than Angelo being just a mode of transportation.

She moved with him, shifting with his gait as they crossed the field allowing his full range of motion. He was fast and she smiled as she raced against an invisible opponent. With a stride of his length he was able to cross the field in a matter of seconds and in her eyes this was the closest she’d ever get to flying.

When they reached the other end of the meadow she pulled the horse to a stop, giving time for Lucy to catch up. The wolfhound was just as excited as her owner on these morning rides. There was nothing the dog loved more than running free outside the city. 

She leaned forward against the horse's back, stroking his mane and letting him catch his breath before turning around and trotting towards the city. 

Halfway through the lower town Evie heard her name, spinning on around on the horse she was met with and overly ecstatic Gwen with a beaming smile on her face. 

The moment Lucy saw her friend Gwen she jumped into a little happy dance and raced over to see her friend. As usual Gwen treated the animal with her signature kindness, stroking her head and flopping her ears as the dog wagged her tail excitedly.

"Guess what?" She said to Evienne after pampering the pooch. 

"I'm actually a princess and there is a gorgeous knight on his way to take me back to rule my kingdom" Evie guessed flatly dismounting the horse careful not to lose her grip on the reins.

"Um, no" Gwen stated giving a little nod "I talked to Merlin this morning."

"An incredible accomplishment" Evie interrupted with a smirk.

"I wasn't done" Guinevere glared disapprovingly "I talked to Merlin this morning, and he mentioned he was learning tournament etiquette. Specifically how to help Arthur's armor and I mentioned that I was the black smith's daughter." 

"And..."

"He's coming over today, so I can teach him how to put on armor." Gwen gave a little hop.

Evie wasn't sure what the socially appropriate reply to that was. Mostly because wasn't sure if she approved of Merlin. He seemed like a good enough guy. Sweet and goofy, Merlin was the type of guy that Evienne could see Gwen ending up with. Evienne also didn't want to put a damper on her friend's good mood. It'd been awhile since Evie saw Guinevere this excited about anything. That last thing she wanted to do was take away that happiness from her friend; however, judging by Merlin's stupidity and talent for magic Evienne didn't expect that the boy would have a very long life expectancy if he stayed in Camelot. 

Which of course meant Gwen’s heart would be broken.

So the choice was she either state her disapproval and hurt Guinevere now, or bide her time and deal with Merlin's impending demise later.

After an awkwardly long moment of consideration Evienne decided to play the long game. She went with a simple "That's great."  

Gwen smiled broader, obviously pleased with the answer "I was also going to ask for a favor."

"What?" There were two people in Camelot that Evie wouldn't hesitate to do anything for. Gaius, the old physician and of course Guinevere. 

"Can you come over tonight?" She gave a nervous smile.

This baffled Evie. "Why would you want me to come over? Isn't the whole point of him coming over is for you two to be alone together?" 

For Evienne, the whole courting process was incredibly confusing. She was someone who struggled with starting and keeping platonic relationships, so romantic relationships were way over her head. Apparently there was an art to it, some sort of strange dance that everyone but herself knew. It was completely illogical. Something that came from the heart, based on sentiment, that followed a series of social customs that made absolutely no sense. Basically a collection of things that Evie couldn’t understand.

   When it came to love, Evie was clueless. Something she despised being about anything, especially something everyone else seemed to understand.

   "Not exactly" Gwen explained "The point of him coming over is so we can get to know each other better. And I really don't want it to be awkward."

   "So you're inviting me to make it less awkward?"

   "Yes"

   "I'll make it less awkward?" Evienne lacked social skills and Guinevere of course was well aware of this. 

   "Mhmm" Gwen nodded patiently

   "Why?"

     "I don't want him to feel like there is too much pressure. Sometimes it's weird when it's just the two of us all alone. I want to get to know him, not make him feel like he's obligated to do anything."

"Why would he feel obligated? You're helping him." 

Guinevere just sighed. "It's complicated. Can you come over? I don't want you to feel obligated too of course. But it'd mean a lot?"

Evienne could come over. Of course she didn't have any plans, Gwen was the only person she ever really made plans with. She could say she was going for a hunt. It wouldn't be a total lie, that was what she was originally planning for this evening. She knew that Guinevere would take it as an plausible excuse. The last thing that Guinevere ever wanted was to be was an inconvenience to anyone. Just the fact that she was asking for help meant that this meant that this meant a lot to her. 

"Yeah I can make it" Evie decided "What time?"

"Merlin's coming over at around seven, so do you think you can make it over at around six-thirty?"

"Works for me." she forced a smile

Evie really wasn't looking forward to tonight.

ooOoo

Merlin had no idea just how heavy armor was.

Just carrying the stuff was making his shoulders ache. He had no idea how Arthur and the other knights wore it around all day. Yesterday he could barely stand after a few hours wearing it, yet The Prince almost never wore anything else. 

He still had no idea how to put any of the stuff on. Thank the gods for Gwen. There was no way that he was going to be able to figure out how all the armor worked without help. Honestly he was starting to panic a little. He didn't want to get sacked after a single day of his job.

He may of hated his first day, but he didn't want to get fired right away.

He didn’t want to seem like a failure.

Merlin was about ten minutes late when he got to Guinevere's, Arthur didn’t like the way that he folded his clothes so he made him redo it. But when he knocked on the door Guinevere answered it with a smile.

“Hey Guinevere” He greeted her “Sorry I’m late”

“Merlin. No problem at all” she opened the door wider allowing access through the door “Come in”

She had a small house, about the size of the home he and his mother had in Ealdor. It had a homey feel, a couple of beds in the corner, a stove in the back and a kitchen table. The walls were covered in swords and armor, which made sense given that it was the blacksmith's house.

Suddenly he was pushed forward with a shove against back. Looking down he saw two big white paws on his shoulder and was met with a wet nose and tongue to his cheek. Standing on its hind legs the animal was taller than he was, and he struggled to keep himself from toppling forward.

“Lucy down” he heard someone command seemingly annoyed.

The dog jumped off his shoulders and he turned to see Evienne in the corner.

She was sitting on top of a table, back against the wall  with her arms wrapped around her knees keeping her dress from showing more than intended. Her signature braid sat over her shoulder and her signature glare on her face.

According to The Great Dragon part of his destiny was to befriend the girl. But so far he hadn’t put much effort into it. It was a whole other hurdle for him to jump, and he was currently more worried about the first part of his destiny and protecting Arthur. 

If he was being truthful with himself, part of the delay of his befriending Evienne, was that he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted her as a friend. Every interaction he had with her was entirely unpleasant. She was sarcastic, rude, and the death glare that she was currently wearing almost never fell from her face.

She wasn’t someone Merlin wanted to spend a lot of time around.

“Hello, Merlin” She greeted him simply, not bothering to move from her spot in the corner.

“I hope you don’t mind” Guinevere smiled “Evie’s here”

“It’s no problem at all” Merlin forced a smile onto his face “Hey, Evienne”

Her dog Lucy, barked. Unlike her owner, the hound was extraordinarily friendly. Despite her jumping he didn’t mind the gigantic hound. In fact he found Lucy to be quite likeable. She reminded him of the dogs that roamed the village back home. When he was little used to save little bits of his dinner, and feed them to the starving animals, much to his mother’s irritation. He often got in trouble for it. His mother always complained that they could be dangerous and he shouldn’t attract them to the house, but couldn’t bear to watch them go hungry. There was something innocent about dogs, a purity that he felt was often dishonored. To this day he was extraordinarily fond of the creatures and went out of his way to feed any stray.

“Hey, Lucy” He reached down and stroked the dog’s giant had. Receiving a satisfied wag in return for his attention.

“Well you ready to get started?” Gwen asked smiling as she clasped her hands together

“Sure” 

Learning from Guinevere was a whole lot more effective than learning from the book that Gaius bought. Her instructions were much clearer, and she could show him the action so he didn’t have to decipher the books vague directions.

She helped him slip on two pieces of the armor, showing him in detail how to work the clasps on each piece.

“So you’ve got voiders on the arms” Gwen explained placing her hands on his shoulder. He turned to face her and she tapped the piece around his neck with both her hands. “The hauberk over your chest.” 

He repeated this to himself; although he was pretty sure he could remember it, he didn’t want the wrath of Arthur because he couldn’t remember something so simple.

“I guess you know what to do with the helmet” she held one out towards him.

He smiled. “Yeah, yeah that was the one bit I’d figured out.”

He looked over to Evienne realising that he’d set himself up perfectly for an insult but surprisingly she said nothing, just continued to observe his lesson from her corner.

Deciding not to worry about it he took the helmet from Guinevere and placed it atop of his head. Gwen gave a little laugh and judging by the way it flopped around it probably looked more like an oversized bucket than a helmet.

“How come you’re so much better at this than me?” He joked. 

“I’m the blacksmith's daughter” she reminded him. “I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor which is actually kind of sad”

“No, it’s brilliant” He smiled, incredibly impressed by her knowledge. Not a lot of people knew about armor and even less of them were woman. She really was someone special and he was excited that he could call her a friend. 

“Absolutely brilliant.” Evienne agreed uncurling herself from the corner, and sliding off the table. “I’d better get going. I have to get up early tomorrow. We’ve got a lot of extra horses at the stable and it’s going to be a long day.”

“Alright” Gwen smiled at her friend “I’m guessing I’ll see you at the tournament tomorrow.”

“Yeah” Evie said flatly “I’m super excited”

Merlin gave her a look. So far she was the only person in Camelot that didn’t seem to looking forward to the tournament.

She caught his look. “What? Watching a bunch of over sized men whack each other with swords isn’t really my definition of a good time.”

To be honest that didn’t really seem like Merlin’s definition of a good time either. Yet he was still excited for tomorrow's tournament. It may have just been the hype surrounding the surrounding the event, or an odd desire to prove himself as a capable servant to Prince Arthur.

“Night Evie” Guinevere smiled as the girl headed for the door, her dog right behind her.

“Night Gwen” Evienne smiled. Then her smile dropped as she looked at Merlin. “Merlin”

“Goodnight.” Merlin responded.

He waited a few moments after Evienne left before turning to Gwen. “Do you want me to leave too?”

“No, you’re free to stay as long as you want.” Guinevere said politely. “My dad will be home in a few hours, in case you wanted to meet him.”

He probably wouldn’t stay that long but he could hang out with Gwen for an hour or so. It might actually be productive. Guinevere and Evienne seemed pretty close, he may be able to get information about the girl from Gwen.

“Hey Gwen can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure” She shot him her usual friendly smile.

“Evienne, why do you hang out with her?” As soon as he said it he realized just how rude it probably sounded. 

Gwen raised her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just that she’s a little... She seem’s like she’s...” Merlin struggled to find the right way to put it.

“She seems like a cold bitch” Guinevere said frankly.

Merlin didn’t see that comment coming. Not that he didn’t disagree with it. The vulgarity just didn’t sound right coming from the seemingly sweet Guinevere’s mouth. Distinctly in regards to another person. 

“Her words not mine” She clarified having seen his astonished expression. “And she really isn’t like that.”

“What do you mean?” 

“When I first met Evienne I didn’t really like her either.” Gwen started “She can be a bit blunt, and ninety-percent of what she says is sarcastic. But once you get past that, she warms up on you. I’ve never had a more loyal, or caring friend.” Gwen smiled to herself “Although I doubt I could get her to admit to the caring part. I think she enjoy’s her icy reputation.”

Merlin wasn’t really sure how to respond to that. He usually saw the best in people, but so far he couldn’t really see much of the caring friend that Guinevere claimed Evienne was. 

“Give her a chance” Gwen said after a short pause. “I bet she’ll warm up on you”

Merlin really hoped that was the truth. But for now he figured he’d worry about Prince Arthur. Someone Merlin really doubted he’d warm up to.

This theory was seemingly proven correct the morning when it was time for Merlin to put his lessons on armor to the test.

Merlin was honestly proud of himself. He was able to piece together the Princes armor quite well only struggling a bit with the cuff links around his arms. He was doing a lot better than he expected he would,

The Prince on the other hand didn’t seem too impressed. He stood stiffly seemingly annoyed that this buffoon was helping dress him. 

“You do know the tournament starts today?” The Prince reminded him stiffly. 

“Yes, sire” Merlin just smiled. Straightening the armor on top of his shoulder and making sure a clasp was all the way together. “You nervous?”

“I don’t get nervous” Arthur said clenching his jaw.

“Really I thought everyone got nervous?”

“WILL YOU SHUT UP!” The Prince shouted causing Merlin’s heart to leap in his chest.

Not nervous Merlin’s ass.

Merlin grabbed the prince's cloak. For a second he struggled with the weird buttoning devices before he finally figured it out. He handed the Prince his helmet then stepped back to admire his work.

“Great, I think you’re all set”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Arthur growled.

Merlin looked the prince over. Helmet, check. Voiders, check. Halbert, check. It seemed he had everything.

“My sword” The Prince pointed out.

“Oh, yeah” That was something that was kind of important. Merlin quickly grabbed the sword and handed it to Arthur.

Arthur snagged the sword roughly from Merlin. With a clenched jaw he stormed away towards the tournament leaving Merlin standing there awkwardly.

Still, it went better than expected.

ooOoo

After a long morning of shoveling horse poop Evienne was forced to go to the first day of the tournament.

It wasn’t a de jure law. Rather a social contract the Evie signed just by living in Camelot. If she didn’t go people would notice. If people noticed, they would talk. People talking was a bad thing for Evie. People talking meant they were watching her, and when you have as many secrets as Evie the last thing you want is to be watched.

One of the biggest challenges of these events is finding a place to sit. She always kept Lucy with her at these things, and getting the dog into the bleachers, especially the upper levels was an incredibly difficult task. 

She was about a half hour early, yet most of the stands were already filled.

“Evie” Gwen grabbed her by the shoulders causing Evie to jump.

“Guinevere” Evie complained. “You scared me half to death”

“Sorry” she apologized honestly.

It was then that Evie noticed that Guinevere wasn’t alone. Standing next to her in a gorgeous blue dress, a fur wrap around her shoulders was the Lady Morgana.

“Milady” Evienne immediately curtsied towards the noblewoman.

“There’s no need for that.” Morgana laughed kind heartedly. “We’re all friends here.”

Evie wasn’t sure what to say to that. Despite both of their relationships with Gwen she’d never talked to the lady before.

“I’m guessing you’re the famous Evienne” The Lady Morgana gave a brilliant smile “Guinevere had told me much about you.” 

“She has” Evie wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

“All good things of course.” It was then that Lucy made her appearance. Luckily she decided not to jump on the King’s ward. Deciding to instead sniff her feet. “And this must be Lucy.” 

She held out her hand allowing the hound to sniff it. Before stroking the animal's head. Lucy’s been having a wonderful few days with all the attention.

Evienne just kind of stood there awkwardly. She never really knew how to react in these situations. Meeting new people was difficult enough. But with the Lady Morgana’s standing this situation was on a whole other level.

Guinevere sensing her friend's discomfort decided to intervene. “Why don’t we find out seats?”

“It was nice meeting you” Evie stated. Still not entirely ready to begin the struggle of finding a spot.

“Why don’t you sit down in the front with us.” The Lady Morgana invited. “Always more fun with more company.

This caught Evie off guard. “Is it  inappropriate for a stable hand to be sitting with a Noblewoman?”

“Only if you think it such” Morgana smiled scandalously and began walking towards the stand.

Admittedly it was a lot easier to get Lucy in the front row and her view was much better from down here. The three settled in there seats with their mutual friend in the middle, the large hound lying at their feet.

For about twenty minutes Evie eaves dropped as Gwen and Morgana chatted about the various knights. None of it was particularly interesting, mostly just small talk about where everyone was from, who was single, a bunch of pointless stuff like that.

Drumming filled the air, and the crowd strained there head to see the competitors enter the arena. They marched in two by two faces serious, ready for battle. When the reached the middle they stood in two lines, facing the king as he he entered the arena.

“Knights of the realm” King Uther addressed the competitors. “It’s a great honor to welcome you to the tournament in Camelot. Over the next three days you will come to bring your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors and of course, to challenge the reigning champion. My son prince Arthur.”

He paused for a moment, and Evie noticed Arthur take a deep breath. “Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion. And he will receive a prize of one thousand gold pieces.”

Quiet murmurs filled the crowd at the announcement of the prize. The King’s treasurer opened a small chest filled to the top with gold coins. 

That was more money than Evie had ever seen in her life. Whoever won that was going to be a rich man. If Evie was noble and well a man she would have definitely taken up a career in knighthood.

“It is in combat that we learn of a knight's true nature” The King’s continued silencing the crowd. “Whether he is indeed a true warrior or a coward”

The King thrust his fist up into the air. “The tournament begins.”

Most of the knights left, leaving Prince Arthur and Sir Jonathan on the field. Arthur walked up to his father who leaned up to his ear. 

“I trust you will make me proud.” He whispered. If Evienne wasn’t in the front row she probably wouldn’t of heard it, but she cringed slightly at his words. The King gave him a tap on the shoulder walking away and leaving Arthur with an uncomfortable expression.

Evie felt a bit of pity for the kid. He had a lot on his shoulders. Having a father like Uther couldn’t have been easy.

The knights put on their helmets, handing over their capes to two of the palace guards causing the audience to cheer with excitement.

Both men drew their swords and the battle began.

Although Evie stated before that pointless tournaments like this weren’t her type of entertainment, a good fight like this one was admittedly fun to watch. It was almost like a dance, each man stabbing and stepping to the beats of the swords. Arthur seemed to have a bit of a shaky start. Hesitating between each strike, only his quick reflexes were allowing him to stay in the match. 

But then Evienne realized his strategy. The Prince suddenly came forward striking firm and strong forcing his opponent backwards. Having used the first few minutes of the fight to watch his opponent he knew exactly how to take him down. 

Stepping into Sir Jonathan's strike Prince Arthur elbowed him in the face, knocking off his helmet and handing Arthur the fight. 

After that most of the fights seemed to blur together. There were a couple notable ones, Prince Arthur of course, a giant knight in purple, an easterner with two swords, and a man with snakes on his shield and a particularly aggressive fighting style; but, most of the knights and their battles just seemed to smudge together in a day of saturated testosterone. 

By sunset the last fight of the day came to a close and Evie was glad that it was over. 

“My money's on Knight Valiant and Arthur for the final” Morgana stated as they exited the arena.

Guinevere laughed “Why do you say that?”

Morgana smiled. “Out of the knights Arthur and Valiant are obviously the most skilled. Sir Benjamin might have a chance at it, but an injury to his leg will make it difficult for him to perry, something he will definitely need against Valiant. Valiant has the tenacity to get himself to the final and Arthur has the skill.”

“How would you know?” Evie realised that it probably sounded smug the moment it came out of her mouth but uninformed people making assumptions got on her nerves.

“My father taught me how to fight when I was young” The Lady asserted her credentials. “In fact I used to beat Arthur when we were little.”

She gave a smug smile. “Not that he’d ever admit it”

Evienne was impressed. If what she was telling her was the truth than maybe The Lady Morgana was more than just the pretty face she seemed to be. Although she hadn’t had much interaction with The Lady, Evie was actually liking the girl. She had a certain ardency to her that Evie hadn’t seen in many people.

No wonder she was Guinevere’s friend.

“I wouldn’t discount Sir Terrin” Gwen added “I’ve never seen a man that can strike with such force. He dropped Sir Ulrey with a single hit.”

“But he’s slow” Morgana pointed out “Arthur will run circles around him”

“What do you think, Evie?” Gwen asked.

Evienne had no idea how to respond. She honestly hadn’t been paying enough attention to know who was who, nevertheless make a proper analysis. 

“I need more information before I can come to an conclusion.” Evie stated confidently

This made the other girls laugh.

“Well I certainly hope it’s Valiant that escorts me to the feast.” Morgana admitted. “I don’t think I could take a night of Arthur’s blabbering”

Gwen laughed. “On the subject of tonight, Morgana we got to get ready for the reception.”

“But we’re having such fun.” Morgana rolled her eyes before sending Evie a charismatic smile “The struggles of being the King’s ward. All these balls are so exhausting.”

The Lady’s smile grew. “It was a pleasure meeting you Evienne, hope we can do this again.”

Evienne nodded in a agreement. “The pleasure was all mine.”

Despite the heat and the redundancy of the battle Evie was pleasantly surprised that she has a pretty good time.

Maybe these tournaments weren’t so bad after all.

ooOoo

Merlin was also surprised, he didn’t know that being the Prince’s servant could be this satisfying. 

He wouldn’t admit it but he found himself cheering for his new master. An odd sense of pride filling him when he saw Arthur won. In a way he felt that they shared the victory, that when Arthur won he won as well.

Arthur has succeeded into qualifying for the quarter finals. After watching Arthur win the first fight Merlin didn’t doubt he would but it was still an relief in knowing that he would make it into the next rounds.

He was undoing the Prince’s armor when he saw Knight Valiant walking towards them. Truthfully he didn’t like the man. He wasn’t entirely sure why, the man had been polite enough to him but there was something in his manner that reminded him of a bully. An overabundance of aggression and hyped up masculinity that Merlin found aggravating.

“May I offer my congratulations on your victories today.” The knight said although his words didn’t seem entirely sincere. 

“Likewise” the Prince replied with a pinched expression.

“I hope to see you at the reception this evening.” Valiant added before prancing off. There was something off about the way he said it, something that made Merlin’s inside churn.

“Creep” Merlin muttered mostly to himself

The Prince gave a short laugh, it seemed like he and Merlin agreed on something. Maybe there was hope for a friendship between them after all.

The Prince's small smile dropped. “For tomorrow, you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail.”

Nevermind about the friendship. Merlin sighed, annoyed that the Price thought that he’d be able to get it all done in one night.

He beat Gaius home that evening, finishing his household chores about an hour before he and Gaius usually ate supper. Which meant that he didn’t have a lot of time to get any work done.There was only one way that Merlin was going to be able to finish all chores Arthur gave him before tomorrow. Especially if he wanted to get any sleep tonight.

Use magic.

He found a couple of spells in the book Gaius gave him. They were incredibly simple, at least for him, and after two minutes of messing around he had a hammer repairing Arthur’s shield, a bucket washing his tunic, a cloth polishing his helmet, a brush scrubbing his boot and a stone sharpening his sword all floating in the air finishing his chores for the night.

He smiled satisfied with himself. Grabbing his book off the table he laid back on the bed and opened the book to a section on Love Spells.

About fifteen minutes later his door flung open sending a pulse of adrenaline through his body. Instinctively he stopped the spell, the floating objects crashed to the floor with a loud clang.

His stomach dropped.

In the doorway stood a young girl with a long copper braid and a cold stare. 

Evienne. And she had just saw him use magic.

“It wasn’t me” he stammered out. Realizing a moment after the words slipped out just how dumb an excuse that was.

She strode delicately into the room, her steps not making a sound as she walked towards his bed.“But you're the only one here.”

Merlin suddenly felt like a rabbit being hunted by a hound. She stalked closer, eyeing him with a predatory gaze, like she was just waiting for the right moment to make the kill. He froze against the bed. His mind racing for an excuse yet every time he thought of one he couldn’t make his voice work. 

“You were using magic” She spoke without emotion “You could be put to death for that”

The image of the man’s head rolling off a chopping block flashed through his mind, as he was reminded of the execution he witnessed his first day in Camelot. Now there was a good chance that the rolling head could be his.

“If you're lucky they’ll just chop your head off.” She leaned her forearms against his bed allowing her face to get uncomfortably close to his. “If not you’ll face the flames. That’s a real terrible way to go. Believe me I’ve heard the screams, and from what I’ve seen you may burn for nearly an hour before death offers you mercy. ”

“Please don’t tell anyone” he managed to stammer out. “I swear it was just once.”

She moved away, standing straight up and looking him in the eye. “Why shouldn’t I? I hear the King will pay handsomely for a sorcerer, and well, I’m not a rich girl.”

“Please don’t. I’m sorry I won’t do it again.” He sat up in his bed. “I promise. If you keep it a secret I will do anything.”

It was getting harder to catch his breath. The realization of his imminent demise further hardening his stomach.

Evienne’s expression relaxed. Eye’s dropping the predatory glare and changing to a look that was almost...sympathetic. “Relax Merlin, I won’t tell the king.”

He pushed himself up farther surprised by her words “What?”

“I won’t tell the king.” She repeated firmly. “No reward is worth a man’s life.”

At that Merlin allowed himself to collapse back on to his bed. A shaky laugh pulled from his chest at the realization that he wasn’t going to die. “I thought I was a dead man.”

“You still may be, if you continue to use magic.” She insisted. “Most people in Camelot aren’t nearly as lenient on the matter as I am. And judging by what you just did, that that wasn’t the first time you’ve used”

“No” he admitted “It wasn’t”

He couldn’t judge her expression. Couldn’t get a read on what she was thinking and it bothered him. He wanted to believe that he was no longer in danger but deep inside he knew there was still a chance she’d turn him in.

It was then that Gaius stuck his head through the door. “What going on in there?” He noticed the extra inhabitant. “Evienne?”

Evienne shot Merlin a look silently asking if his guardian knew. 

“Evienne, well she, uh, she caught me using magic” Merlin admitted hesitantly figuring it would be better if he admitted it to Gaius than Evienne.

He watched the color drain from the old man's face.

“I won’t tell anyone” Evienne promised solemnly “I swear.”

Gaius shook his head closing his eyes. “I swear Merlin. You're trying to give me a heart attack” 

“Sorry, Gaius” He meant it. Seeing the flash of fear in the old physician's eyes had sent a pang of guilt through his chest

“Well I guess we have a lot to discuss.” Gaius turned towards the huntress. “Would you like to stay for supper?”

Evienne stood there for a moment. “I left Lucy outside, I don’t want to leave her out there too long.”

“Bring her in” Gaius insisted. “I’d like to have a discussion about Merlin. Answer any questions you may have.”

They were talking like Merlin wasn’t in the room and Merlin wasn’t sure he was okay with that.

“Lucy’s not supposed to be in the palace.” Evienne stated. “But I do have questions”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine just this once. I’ll have Merlin set an extra place at the table and I made plenty for all of us.”

“Alright” The girl nodded “I’ll be right back. 

She left the room as quietly as she had entered and Merlin was pretty sure that he wasn’t ready for whatever conversations supper would hold.

“You’re lucky Merlin” Gaius warned. “That it was Evienne and not someone else who discovered your magic.”

“I know.”

“And we just have to pray that she keeps on her promise of keeping your secret.”

Merlin gulped. He didn’t know Evienne very well and her spilling the beans felt like a very real possibility, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it now.

“Merlin” He continued. “After she leaves me and you are going to have a conversation of our own.”

The rest of the tonight was going to be rough on Merlin.

ooOoo

Evienne wasn’t expecting to walk in on Merlin doing magic. Actually she wasn’t expecting to walk in on Merlin at all.

It had been a couple of months since she had last visited the physician's chambers and the room that Merlin was still a storage space last time she was there. When she first started bringing herbs for Gaius he had told her to just stick them in the back and over time she grew accustomed to just walking in and placing them back there herself.

It became a habit. She hadn’t considered the fact that when Merlin moved in, he turned the wreck of a storage space into a bedroom.

So it was a shock when she opened the door and saw floating objects instead of shelves. Judging by the look on Merlin’s face it was a shock to see her as well.

She felt a little bad for scaring him like that. The moment she started talking he looked like a cornered animal. But she knew what would happen if he got caught using. She knew what his punishment would be. She knew how his death would affect Gwen. 

So she figured if she gave him a good scare he might hesitate to use again in the future. Mean? Probably. Effective? Hopefully.

Sometimes one has to be cruel to be kind. 

She hesitantly accepted Gaius’s invitation to dinner because she honestly did want to know more about having the gift. Judging by how effective Merlin was in completing his chores with magic Evie figured that he had some practice with his. Although she herself was never going to use her own ability, she may be able to learn just what she may be capable of and if Merlin has gone through the same things as herself.

The moment Evie opened the door to let Lucy in, the wolfhound raced into the room sniffing around excitedly before jumping up on to Gaius’s bed and making herself comfortable.

She was going to tell the dog to get down, but Gaius stopped her with a “It’s fine”

“You sure?” Evie asked. “You know what she did to the King’s”

Merlin shot her a curious look. He was already sitting down at the table ready to eat when she had come in. “What’d she do to Uther’s bed?”

“She peed on it” Evie admitted. It was quite an embarrassing experience not something she liked to talk about. Lucy had only peed on one bed in her life, and of course that had been the King of Camelot’s “Why do you think I got sacked?”

Merlin’s face broke out into a giant grin. “Seriously?”

Evie shot him a look and he broke out laughing. “That’s brilliant!”

“Uther didn’t think so.” Evie raised her eyebrows. 

“Just keep an eye on her.” Gaius stated glancing at the dog. “I’m sure she won’t do it again.”

Evie took a seat next to Merlin, and Gaius sat opposite of the boy. There was an awkward moment of silence before Gaius stated  “I hope you like squirrel stew. Though being a hunter’s daughter I’m quite sure you do.”

She gave a little smirk. Taking a bite from her bowl “I grew up on stew, and squirrel was always a hearty meal.”

It wasn’t the worst she’d ever eaten. Way too salty to be the savory stuff her father made but it was edible. Well.. mostly edible.

After a few minutes of silence as they enjoyed their meal, Gaius brought up the elephant in the room. “So what do you think about Merlin having magic? I know it can be a shocking to see something like that. But I assure you he is no danger to you or Camelot.”

“I didn’t think he was.” She stated earnestly “Only a danger to himself.”

Merlin frowned. “I’ll be careful.”

Evie looked at him. “I don’t know if you understand what careful means. Less than a hour  ago I walked in on you doing magic. Magic is  _ illegal  _ in Camelot, Merlin. Illegal and basically a guaranteed death sentence. And nothing so senseless as the practice of magic is worth your life”

The boy sighed heavily sitting back into his chair. “You wouldn’t understand, neither of you would understand.”

She understood perfectly. She knew the temptation of magic. She understood how it felt to have a gift that was condemned by the law. But he didn’t understand. He doesn’t seem to fear getting caught. He just didn’t understand that magic isn’t worth the risk.

Evie wasn’t about to share anything about her own magic, not even with Merlin having magic of his own. She couldn’t trust them. If given the chance they’d use her secret against her. It was simply human nature to use knowledge for personal gain.

She had learned that lesson the hard way. It was one she wasn’t about to forget.

No, she was going to keep that card in her hand. And she had no intention of playing it anytime soon.

Gaius looked at his ward. “Merlin”

Merlin didn’t say anything just continued to eat to his meal with a pinched face. The table sat in an uncomfortable silence before Evie decided to ask a question.

“How long have you been studying magic?”

“I don’t study magic.” he muttered not looking up from his soup.

That didn’t make sense. Evienne has never had any control of her magic. When she was eight and it presented itself was the only time she had access to it. Even then she had no control over the random fire and flying objects. She didn’t know much about magic, but it was common knowledge that magic had to be learned. It was a skill to be developed not something that people could just do.

“What?”

He looked her straight in the eye clearly annoyed he had to explain. “I was born with it”

Evie glanced at Gaius, incredibly confused by that statement. Weren’t a most sorcerers born with the gift. Evie was but that didn’t mean she could use ot automatically.

“Merlin has an exceptional gift.” Gaius explained with a glint of pride in his eyes “He could be one of the most powerful sorcerers to ever live.”

“Merlin?” She argued pointing to the oaf sitting next to her. “That duntz”

“You do realize I’m right here.” Merlin groaned. Evie glanced at his annoyed face before looking back to Gaius.

“I think Merlin has more potential than you realize” Gaius defended his ward. Standing up from the table. “Sometimes people are more complex than we think.”

Evienne analyzed the man’s face. He looked sincere, one hundred percent sure in the faith that he had for this boy. 

She looked at Merlin. He still didn’t look like much. With the pout on his face he reminded Evie of a toddler who had just had his favorite toy taken away. Obviously he was reckless, having picked not one but two fights with the Prince of Camelot. One could even go as far as to say childish. Merlin could be considered brave, Evie had to give him that. But there is a fine line between stupidity and bravery and in Evie’s opinion he spent more time dancing in the side of stupidity.

Yet, Gaius seemed to have total faith in him. Gaius who seemed to have the answer for everything. Gaius who had wisdom collected from seventy hard years. Gaius who was arguably the wisest man in Camelot had faith in this seemingly foolish boy.

Maybe there was more to Merlin that she realized.

ooOoo

Last night had been undoubtedly one of the scariest experiences of his life.

He’d never gotten caught before. Never had his secret known by anyone who was practically a stranger. The closest that he’d ever had to this was when he told his best friend Will. But then it was his choice, it was a controlled circumstance. He trusted Will.

He didn’t trust Evienne.

For now he was pretty sure she’d keep it a secret. There was no reason that she had to turn him in. But he figured the moment that it would benefit her, the moment she could gain something from revealing the information she knew she’d throw him to the King.

He could go back to Ealdor. That was an option that he and Gaius discussed after Evienne left. But he didn’t want to leave, and he had a duty to fulfill in Camelot.

So he guessed he’d have to live with that impending doom over his head.

What’s changed really?

Still he couldn’t stop thinking about Evienne as he went to pick up the Prince's armor from the armory the next morning. It was still early and admittedly he was still half awake as he made his way to the table to gather the armor.

A quiet hiss filled the air causing all the hairs on his skin to stand. He turned around slowly attempting to see anyone else in the room.

“Is anyone there?”

Of course there was no reply. 

The hiss sounded again. It seemed like it was coming from a shield below him. It was bright yellow, with three green snakes entangled on top of it. He recognized the coat of arms. It belonged to the boneheaded Knight Valiant.

One of the snakes red eyes blinked and Merlin’s heat gave a little leap. Moving in closer he went to touch the shields paint, there was something off about it. Something that seemed, powerful.

Before his hand could reach it he felt a  sharp poke his neck. He looked down heart racing to see the tip of a sword resting in the swoop of his neckerchief. Looking up he noticed his attacker was Knight Valiant glaring at him with suspicion in his eyes. 

Slowly he stood up to full height, eyes not leaving the knight's gaze.

“Can I help you, boy?” The knight asked not bothering to remove the sword at his throat. 

“Nope” Merlin forced through the lump in his throat. “I’m good.”

He tried to give a smile but the Knight stepped forward forcing Merlin to step backwards. “I-I was just gathering my master's armor.”

Valiant slowly retracted his sword, holding it up farther from Merlin. “Best be on your way”

“Right, yeah” Merlin took his escape. Quickly and quite clumsily he gathered up the armor. Stammering out he hit his shin on an old shield, causing a burst of pain to shoot up it an a loud clang to fill the room.

He didn’t bother stopping. Rather he just ran out and up into Arthur’s room.

Merlin reached the chambers with no problem. Opening the door he realized the Prince wasn’t in his room, so he prepared for his master’s arrival.

Fifteen minutes later the Prince appeared, apparently groomed at ready to dress for the competition. Entering the room he noticed his armor presented neatly on the table. Merlin standing submissively by the table.

“You did this all on your own?” The Prince sounded mildly impressed.

“Yes, sire.” Merlin confirmed. 

“Now let’s see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything.” The Prince challenged.

Merlin, for lack of a better phrase, rocked it. He managed to get the Prince fully dressed in a matter of five minutes without forgetting anything. The armor went on without pinching the Prince, he put Arthur’s head through the chainmail the first try, and he remembered Arthur’s sword presenting it to the prince before placing it in its sheath.”

“That was much better” Arthur stated his approval causing Merlin to give a small smile. “Not that it could've gone any worse.”

Merlin shrugged. “I’m a fast learner.”

Arthur looked him straight in the eye “I hope for your sake that’s true”

“Good luck” Merlin said sincerely

He walked Arthur out to the arena, although he was pretty sure that Arthur didn’t even realize that he was there. 

When he got to the entrance he saw the crowd cheering, Arthur raising the his helmet encouraging their support. 

He watched in awe a smile breaking on to his face. He’d never see anything like this in Ealdor.

“Is it my imagination” he turned around to see a smug looking Gaius “Or are you actually starting to enjoy yourself?”

“It isn’t totally horrible all the time” he admitted hesitantly earning a satisfied nod from his guardian.

The fights today were a lot more exciting than they were the day before. Of course this was expected, this was the second round, the ante had been upped. 

Merlin cheered from the sidelines, encouraging Arthur as he landed blow after blow. A surge of pride filled the boy as Arthur won round after round. Until he eventually landed himself a spot in the semi-finals.

The only other battle that Merlin found rememberable was between Knight Valiant and Sir Ewan. It was a close match, both knight’s about equally matched it skill. Lasting over three minutes it wasn’t a quick round, but it ended with an unconscious Sir Ewan being brought back the Infirmary.

Despite that it had been an incredibly fun day. Just what he needed to take his mind off of Evienne.

The more time he spent at this job, the more he thought that it just maybe bearable.

ooOoo

Evienne ditched the tournament this morning.

Admittedly it wasn’t the most well thought out move. People saw her the first day so she hoped that they would just assume that she was there the second day even if they didn’t see her themselves. Plus there wasn’t as much of a social contract to go the second day. As long as you made it to the first and the finals, you would be considered normal to at least most of Camelot.

She went by foot of course, if she brought a horse people would notice it missing from the stables. So she couldn’t go too far outside of the castle walls, plus she didn’t feel like making a long hike back. Still it was nice to get away, the peace, quiet and lack of people was always welcome.

Lucy of course was ecstatic to be out hunting again. She was doing her job sniffing the ground in search of prey as she wagged her tail in a mad frenzy. 

Knowing she couldn’t take any large prey Evie made her way to a small stream that lead to a pond hoping to find water fowl.

She got lucky the moment she and Lucy spotted the pond a flock of geese took the the air. She drew an arrow, notched it purely from muscle memory and aimed at one of the slower birds in the flock. She fired. Arrow flying true she hit the animal knocking it out of the air.

Lucy, having trained for this since she was a puppy raced off to collect the fallen bird. A few seconds later she returned with a decently sized goose and dropped it at Evienne’s feet.

For a second she considered having it for dinner herself. It was too big for just her and Lucy to eat in one sitting, and goose was always difficult to divide up with the butcher. She could get some jerky out of it and no matter what she was keeping the feathers to fletch arrows but there was probably a better use for the kill.

She could give it to Merlin and Gaius. Being city folk, and commoners they probably didn’t get a chance to eat such expensive birds very often. Plus she knew that the goose fat was often used for medicinal purposes by Gaius. Evie was honestly thankful for their hospitality the night before, it had been a long time since she had a proper home cooked meal. She figured giving them the goose would be a good gesture, and may help fortify more trust between her and the two men.

She was pretty sure Merlin didn’t trust her. She didn’t blame him, she didn’t trust anyone with her secret either. But she understood how it felt to live in fear all the time, and maybe gifting the goose would reassure him that she was honestly on his side.

Evienne got to the Physician’s chamber later in the evening. She had hung out in by the pond, lost in her thoughts until it was midday and she was sure the tournament was over.

She got to the door, holding the dead goose in one hand as she prepared to knock.

“Why are you here?” Asked an annoyed voice.

She turned to see Merlin scowling, his arms full of armor.

“I came bearing gifts” she tried and failed to not match his tone “as a thank you for dinner last night.”

She held up the  carcass by its feet, dangling it in front of Merlin’s face. Merlin wrinkled is nose as he looked at the dead creature. For a second she thought he wouldn’t accept the gift.

“Can you open the door for me?” He asked.

She opened the door following the boy into the physician's chambers. He placed the armor on the table and raced over to Gaius who was sitting by an occupied cot.

“How is he?” Merlin asked

“It’s most odd” Gaius stated examining the fallen man’s neck “Look at this.”

Evie glanced over Merlin’s shoulder noticing two inflamed puncture wounds on the man’s neck.

“See these two small wounds” he pointed to them on the man neck “I looks like a snake bite.”

It was then that Gaius noticed Evie in the room. She held up the goose. “I brought dinner”

“How could he have been bitten by a snake?” Merlin asked ignoring Evie’s subject change. “He was injured in a sword fight?”

The physician grimaced. “Yet his symptoms are consistent with poisoning, slow pulse, fever, paralysis.”

“Who is he?” Evie asked still having no idea what was going on.

“Sir Ewan” Gaius stated simply “He was injured today during the tournament.”

“Can you heal him?” Merlin sounded legitimately concerned over the fate of the fallen stranger.

Gaius wandered over to a table, cleaning up a mess he made earlier. “I need to extract venom from the snake that bit him in order to make an antidote.”

“What happens if he doesn’t get the antidote?” Merlin asked.  Evie thought that answer was quite obvious, no wonder people thought Merlin was an idiot.

“Then I’m afraid there’s nothing more I can do for him.” The old man stated grimly “He’s going to die.”

Merlin drew his eyebrows together a weary gaze filling his eyes. It was strange to Evienne that the boy cared so much for the life of a stranger. 

“Who was he fighting?” Evie asked,intrigued by the mystery.

“Knight-” The boy’s eyes grew wide “Valiant”

Without saying anything the boy turned and raced out of the room. Evie shot a glance at Gaius who looked just as confused as she did.

“Watch my dog.” Evie stated quickly before racing after the boy. It was meant as a question but came out as more of a command.

She caught up to Merlin half way down the hallway. He was pacing quite quickly and with her shorter stride she had to almost jog to keep up with him.

“Knight Valiant’s chambers”

“Why?”

He ignored her question simply continuing down the hallway. 

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her wrist spinning her around and pulling next to him against a stone pillar. He looked at her before peering around the pillar. Evie followed his lead. She saw what or well who he was looking at.

Walking back towards his chambers, presumably from a training session was knight Valiant carrying his shield. 

Strange most knights left their shields in the armory between battles or training sessions. Evie wondered  he had it with him.

As soon as Valiant disappeared from view Merlin nodded his head telling Evie to follow as her turned and quietly followed the knight.

He disappeared into his  chambers, but lucky for them didn’t close the door all the way. Merlin walked straight up to it and keeping himself hidden behind the door slowly pushed it open so he could peek inside. Evie tip toed next to him, taking care to stay behind the view of the door as she settled in to take a peak.

At first it looked liked the room was empty, but then Valiant suddenly appeared into view causing Evie to flinch back into Merlin’s shoulder. He looked down at her mildly concerned before reverting his gaze back to the knight.

Peering back in Evie noticed a small cage, slowly she watched as Valiant opened it grabbing a small white mouse by the tail and lifting it from the cage. The mouse twisted, squirming and squealing in terror desperate to free itself as Valiant watched the poor creature with a sadistic smile.

He held the mouse in front of the shield and slowly the snakes began to animate. They seemed to crawl out of the shield morphing from two dimensional drawings into three dimensional living creatures.

Huh, guess that explains the snake bite.

As Valiant dangled the mouse above them the three serpents lunged at their meal. Valiant prolonged the torture, pulling the mouse away from the reaching fangs earning more squeals of terror.

Finally Valiant dropped the poor creature into the mouth of one of the snakes.

Merlin grabbed her wrist, before turning and dragging her away from the room. The sound of footsteps echoed from behind them, near Valiants chambers and they did the only logical thing to do.

They ran.

The hall was slippery and when Evie turned a corner she slid; hitting a wall in the process. Luckily Knight Valiant was far enough behind them that he wasn’t able to catch up to Evie during her little faux pas.

Suddenly she heard a sword slipping from its sheath. Quickly, she grabbed Merlin’s wrist spinning him around and pulling both of them behind a pillar.

Heart thrumming in her chest Evie listened as the knight walked around the room. They turned around it as Valiant approached, keeping themselves hidden.

Slowly his footsteps began to fade as the Knight walked back towards his chambers. Evienne let out a breath and shared a look with Merlin. He was still trying to steady his breath and his eyes were wide.

Evienne couldn’t be sure but she thought they were thinking the same thing.

Valiant was using magic, meaning Arthur could be in trouble.

ooOoo

Merlin wasn’t sure what he expected, but the animated snakes definitely wasn’t it.

It made sense of course. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he got bit. Valiant had snakes on his shield. Part of Merlin was slightly frustrated that he hadn’t put two and two together.

The moment he raced back into the Physician’s chambers he stammered out what he knew about Valiant.

“We’ve just seen one of the snakes in Valiant’s shield come alive” Gaius looked up at him eye widening “He’s using magic.”

“Are you sure?” Gaius asked.

“The snake ate a mouse-- one swallow straight down.” Merlin continued

“It was gross” Evie added

“Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed” Merlin stammered “It must have been one of the snakes.”

Arthur. If the tournament was going the way he expected Arthur was going to fight Valiant. 

He was in danger, Merlin shouted before he made a dash for the door.

“I have to tell Arthur!”

“Is there any chance you may be mistaken?” Gaius stood up stopping Merlin before he reached the door. 

“I know magic when I see it, and Evie saw it too”

“Perhaps” Gaius countered. “But do you have any proof?”

For some reason that struck a chord “Don’t you believe me?”

“I fear you’ll land yourself in trouble” Gaius scolded. “How will you explain why you were in Valiant’s chambers?”

“What does that matter?!” Merlin was astonished. Gaius was obviously missing the point. “Valiant is using magic to cheat in the tournament.”

“You haven’t spent much time around nobility have you?” Of course, Evie took Gaius’s side “You’re a  _ servant  _ Merlin. Valiant’s a knight. Right now it your word over his and there is no way The King will take the word of a servant over a knight.”

“So what I say doesn’t count for anything?” Merlin glared at her.

“Nope” she agreed “Not in the eye’s of the king, it doesn’t.”

“Why?” Merlin asked angrily

“That’s just the way it is.” Gaius explained.

His blood was starting to boil. If there was one thing he hated it was feeling helpless, and by what Evie and Gaius we’re saying that’s just what he was. Deep down he knew it wasn’t their fault, they were just reminding him of a harsh truth. But right now he connected their faces to his frustration, and he knew he had to get out of the room before he lashed out at either of them.

Of course Arthur made it to the finals, and of course his opponent was knight Valiant. This was just the kind of luck Merlin had since moving to Camelot. Honestly, part of Merlin was wishing that Arthur would of lost in an earlier round. Then he wouldn’t have to worry about him getting murdered at the hands of Knight Valiant. But no, Arthur had to be one of the best warriors in Camelot. He had to make it to the finals. 

Who knew that Arthur being a great warrior would make it more difficult to protect him?

Later in the evening he watched over Sir Ewan, thinking about the poor knights fate, how there was a good chance that was going to be the fate of Arthur and most disheartedly how there was nothing he could do about it. Gaius came in late at around eight o’clock and to his surprise Evie followed behind him.

“Merlin, about what we said yesterday.” The old man started “Look, Uther wouldn’t really listen to you, or Evie, or me... But you are right. We can’t let Valiant get away with this.”

He wondered what led to his mentor’s change of heart. “But we don’t have any proof.”

“We considered that.” Evie stated. “And we had an idea.”

“If we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic” Gaius explained “The King would believe another knight.”

“But” Evie interrupted. “How we get the antidote is another matter. We need to come up with a plan on how to get venom from the snake without running into Valiant”

Merlin thought for a minute. He had overheard Arthur talking about some sort of feast tonight. Some sort of feast that was happening right now.

They had an opportunity, and you bet Merlin was planning on seizing it.

Without saying a word Merlin stood up, and raced to go get the cure from Knight Valiant.

ooOoo

Evie should've expected that Merlin would go barreling out of the room the moment he heard that Gaius was on board with saving Arthur. Although, that didn’t stop her annoyance the moment that Merlin left without a plan.

“Watch him.” Evie said referring to Lucy. It was meant as a question but came off as more of a command. Gaius gave a quick nod and Evie went racing off after the oaf.

“Merlin” she whispered just loud enough that he could hear her “What are you doing?”

“I had to help Arthur prepare for a feast.” He said once she caught up for him. “A feast for the knights”

Meaning Valiant won’t be in his room. Bloody hell.

“So you’re planning on waltzing into Valiant’s chamber and doing what?”

He shrugged “I’ll figure that out when we get there”

“Merlin.” Evie protested “We need a plan.”

“We have one.” Merlin argued “Go to Valiant’s chamber and get the snake venom to cure Ewan”

“Merlin that’s not a-” 

He took off down the hallway before Evie could finish her thought. They quietly but swiftly made they’re way across the castle careful to avoid being spotted by any of the servants who were still working. 

Evie couldn’t remember exactly where Valiant’s chamber was, but luckily it seemed that Merlin did. So she let him lead the way. Finally they came across one of the better guest rooms and Merlin came to a stop.

Evienne grabbed the door handle gently attempting to open it, it didn’t budge. 

“Locked” she whispered “Do you have something to pick it?”

Merlin held his hand up to the door  _ “Alliesan” _

His eyes flashed gold as he cast the spell and Evie listened as the door unlocked itself. She gave him a glare; although his little trick worked she still didn’t approve of the use of magic.

He shrugged and slowly opened the door.

The shield was perched on a chair, but for some reason it seemed more like a trophy than a tool. There was something eerie about it. Not just that it was magic but something else. Something that made her stomach turn.

Merlin must of felt it too. He suddenly held his arm out preventing Evie from proceeding forward and placing himself between her and the shield. He noticed a sword hanging on the wall near him and grabbed it, holding it in front of him ready for whatever the shield was going the throw at him.

“What are you going to do with a sword?” Evie asked. Judging by the way he was holding it, he seemed to be about as good with that weapon as she was. 

And let’s just say, there was a good reason Evie stuck to a bow.

Merlin ignored her slowly stepping forward towards the shield. He touched the tip of his sword to it. Accepting it wasn’t going to animate he leaned over inspecting the shield as if attempting to figure out how to make the snakes appear.

The sound of footsteps down the hall suddenly sent Evie’s heart pounding. Merlin spun around looking the door. 

She needed to think fast. Think of an exit strategy. A way to get out of the chamber’s without running into Valiant in the hall.

Window.

When she turned around to look for one when she noticed the snake crawling out of the shield. Quickly it made across the floor, rearing up within striking range of Merlin’s leg.

“Merlin!” She warned in a forced whisper slamming her foot on the snake and pulling it backwards.

The snake turned on her, preparing to strike it’s attacker when the swish of a sword separated the snake's head from it’s body.

She looked at Merlin who was reaching down and grabbing the snakes decapitated head. Huh, he was better with a sword than he thought.

He dropped the sword and flicked his head towards the door signaling for her to follow. Listening for the way that Valiant was coming they raced in the opposite direction.

It was a dangerous strategy, not one that Evie would of picked herself but luckily it worked.

By some miracle they were able to make it back to the physician's chambers, without getting impaled.

ooOoo

Merlin decided that snake venom was disgusting.

He always knew it wasn’t pleasant, given the fact that the secretion had the ability to kill a full grown man, but watching the milky liquid ooze down the sides of the glass Merlin caused Merlin’s stomach to churn.

Gaius on the other hand seemed to have no such feeling for the liquid. In fact he milked the snake head with a satisfied smile and a strange look of fascination. 

“I’ll get started on the antidote” he stated eagerly walking across the room to his work bench.

“I’ll tell Arthur.” Merlin figured he should get started on that. 

“You’ll need this” Gaius handed him the severed snake head. “And Merlin, what you two did was very brave.”

Merlin took a quick at Evienne who was sitting casually on a stool seemingly lost in thought as she stroked her dog's head. He wasn’t entirely sure why she was still here, maybe she had decided to help Gaius with the potion, or maybe she was just too lazy to walk home. Either way he decided he didn’t care. Her company was slowly beginning to grow on him.

He even was slightly disappointed Evienne didn’t follow him to the Prince’s chambers.

When he explained his story he had no idea what the Prince was thinking. He was completely stone faced, listening intently to every word that Merlin had to say. This surprised him. He figured this whole explanation was going to be a struggle, based on his last interaction he thought that Arthur would be continuously interrupting him.

When Merlin finished the Prince's eye brows shot up his forehead “You?” he asked skeptically his face growing into an amused smile “You chopped its head off.”

“Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant.” Merlin explained fervently “You can ask Gaius to show you the puncture wounds where the snake bit him.”

The Prince still looked unconvinced. 

“Ewan was beating him.” Merlin continued. “He had to cheat.”

“Valiant wouldn’t dare use magic in Camelot” Arthur countered.

“Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield” Merlin argued. “No one could see the snake bite him”

“I don’t like the guy” Arthur admitted standing from his dinner table “but that doesn’t mean he’s cheating.”

“Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan’s conscious he’ll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final he’ll use the shield. It’s the only way he can beat you. Look at it” Melin grabbed the snake head off the table. “Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?”

The Prince took the snake from Merlin, examining it closely. 

“I know I’m just a servant, and my word doesn’t count for anything.” Merlin looked Arthur straight in the eye, praying to the gods he’d believe him. “I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“I want you to swear to me. What you’re telling me is true.”

“I swear it’s true”

“Then I believe you” 

Merlin never thought he’d hear those words out of the Prince’s mouth. The arrogant, loud, jerkass of a pompous Prince had just taken the word of a lowly servant.

And for a second. Maybe for the first time, Merlin wondered if maybe just maybe there was a great king buried deep inside of Arthur’s heart. 

ooOoo

In all honesty, Evienne wasn’t entirely sure that Merlin’s plan was going to work. Truthfully she was surprised that they had made it this far.

The trial was at midday, and because Merlin had named her as a witness she was required by law to be there. She wasn’t exactly ecstatic about that. It was in her opinion, a terrible idea to be upfront while being involved with courtly affairs. Politics was a game of subtlety, a game of pulling the right strings, and Merlin naming her as a witness put her front and center of the whole things.

Not to mention the added attention from the King. The King who very much had the power to make her extra-crispy if he felt like it.

Valiant, being the man on trial, was being led in by several palace guards. He didn’t make eye contact with anyone in the room, he held his head high and Evie could see an angry glint in his eyes.

Merlin was standing next to the prince. He looked across the room making eye contact with Evie and giving her a quick, nervous smile. She figured it was meant to comfort her, but in truth she wasn’t that nervous. Her confidence in the plan wasn’t very high, and she figured if this failed they could always come up with another plan.

Merlin on the other hand didn’t share her composure. He was dancing on his feet, eyes darting around the room as he waited for the trial to start. Arthur had to have been getting annoyed with his fidgeting, but he didn’t show it. In a way he seemed just as nervous as Merlin. But instead of fussing he was completely still, like he was strategizing as her prepared for his next battle.

Despite her calmness Evie’s heart rate shot up the moment she heard the King enter the room. He walked in hurriedly, seemingly annoyed with having his routine thrown off by this matter.

“Why have you summoned the court?” The King asked, and Evie was surprised he didn’t already know of the matter.

The Prince stepped forward. “I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament.” He spoke confidently, perfectly comfortable talking in a room full of people

“Valiant, what do you have to say to this?” The King asked the man on trial

“My lord, this is ridiculous I’ve never used magic.” He sounded offended by the acquisition, glaring at the Prince with disgust as he spoke. “Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?”

“Do you have evidence?” The King asked his son

“I do”

He motioned to Merlin, who walked forward obediently and handed the snake head to the king. 

Uther examined it carefully, before asking a knight if he could see the shield. Merlin whispered  something to the Prince that Evie couldn’t make out

“Be careful my lord” Arthur warned drawing his sword. Evie found the act unnecessary, no way Valiant was going to summon the snakes in the middle of his trial; but touching, it amazed her how much the Prince cared for his father

It was then Gaius entered the room, without their most important piece of evidence Sir Ewan. Judging by the expression on the old man’s face the news wasn’t good. 

“As you see my lord it’s just an ordinary shield” Valiant proclaimed

“He’s not going to let anyone see that snakes coming alive” Arthur seemed a bit more agitated.

“Then how am I to know that what you say is true?”

“I have a witness” Arthur confidently told his father “Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes in the shield. The venom made him grievously ill. However, he has received and antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic.”

“Where is this witness?” The King asked

“He should be here” Arthur turned to face Merlin and Gaius who were conferencing in the back of the room.

Arthur ran to the back. After a few seconds of quick conversation the King lost his patience.

“I’m waiting” he snapped.

When Arthur turned around it was obvious that they had just lost the case. She wasn’t sure why Ewan didn’t show up, but judging by the Prince’s panicked look it didn’t seem he was going to make it to the trial.

Guess they need to think of a plan B.

“I’m afraid the witness is dead” Arthur stated solemnly. Which explains why Ewan couldn’t make it.

His father strode forward. “So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?”

“No” The Prince admitted “But my servant, and the maid Evienne fought the snakes--”

“Your servant, and a woman?” Uther’s voice had a horrid ability to resonate around the room. “You make these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant and a peasant girl.”

“My Lord, am I really judged on some hearsay from a couple of children?”

“I’ve seen those snakes come alive” Merlin eagerly rushed forward

“How dare you interrupt!?” The King snapped making Evie cringe backwards. She figured she’s have to add this moment to the list of “Stupid Decisions Made by Merlin.” A list that despite her having known him for a few days was longer than that of anyone else she knew.

“Guards!” 

Two men rushed forward grabbing Merlin by both arms and dragging him out of the room. Evie’s stomach dropped. She tried to remember the proper punishment for disruption of court. But judging by Uther’s beet red face the punishment Merlin was about to face was definitely one that did not meet the crime.

“My lord” Valiant stated towards the king.

“Wait.” The King stopped the guards.

“I’m sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn’t want him punished on my account.” 

Although thankful for Valiants clemency Evie knew that it wasn’t just an act of honor. Valiant was playing the King. Portraying himself as the heroic knight to the Prince’s coward. It was really a brilliant move.

“You see?” The King turned to his son “This is how a true knight behaves, with gallantry and honor.” 

“My lord, if your son made these accusations because he’s afraid to fight me then I will graciously accept his withdrawal.”

Evie knew that comment was going to strike a chord with Arthur. The very last thing the Prince ever wanted to be perceived as was a coward.

“Is this true?” The King growled “Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?”

“No” The Price proclaimed 

“Then what am I to make of these allegations?”

The room grew tense with an uncomfortable silence. Everyone watched as Arthur, face filled with shame attempted to think of an excuse for his actions. “Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegations against Knight Valiant.”

The Prince put his sword back it in it’s scabbard in a gesture of defeat. “Please accept my apology.”

“Accepted” 

Then the Prince left, leaving most of the room to wonder what the hell just happened. A couple of people wondering what to do next. And a dishonest knight smug with the fact that he just got away with murder. 

ooOoo

Merlin had never felt so guilty before in his life.

He knew logically that he had done nothing wrong. That this whole situation was created from a corrupt knight and some rotten luck. It wasn’t his fault that the trial went the way that it did. That now Arthur’s father looked at his son with such. That most of the court thinks that it’s Prince is a coward.

But the moment that Arthur looked into his eyes all that logical thinking went out the window. They were filled with such hurt. Such betrayal. And even though Merlin understood the situation logically, guilt had lodged its way into his heart.

He followed the Prince as he rushed up to his room in shame. Merlin wanted, no needed to be by the boys side as he coped with what happened. Arthur didn’t kick him out of his room, but rather sat down on top of a table keeping his back towards his servant.

“I trusted you.” Arthur spoke after a long moment of silence. “I trusted you.”

“I know it didn’t exactly go to plan” Merlin tried.

“Didn’t go to plan?” The Prince snapped around standing up from the table. “My father and the entire royal court think I’m a coward. You humiliated me!”

The Prince blew up at him. In most situations Merlin would meet anger with anger of his own. But Arthur seemed to be so full of sadness, humiliation, that Merlin couldn’t help but to feel pity for the Prince.

Pity which of course led to more guilt.

“We can still expose Valiant.” Merlin had to fix this. He had to find a way to right this whole mess that he had created.

“I no longer require your services” The Prince said simply

A weight grew in Merlin’s chest. “You’re sacking me?”

“I need a servant I can trust.”

“You can trust me” 

“And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!” Arthur snapped.

So Merlin left. 

For the next few hours Merlin wallowed. He sat on his bed. Not reading, not studying, not even attempting to devise a new plan. Merlin just laid feeling bad for himself and wondered if there was anyway he could go back home to Ealdor.

It was after nightfall when he heard the dragon call to him. For a second he considered not listening. He really didn’t feel like getting out of bed. But after a short debate with himself he decided that maybe the dragon could give him some answers to get out of this situation.

So he traveled to the cavern. Dodging guards and walking quietly across the palace. When he reached the top of the stairs he lit a candle, holding his breath as he began his descent to the dark.

When he reached the bottom no one was there. 

“Where are you?” He shouted annoyed. The dragon was the one who had summoned him to the cave. Merlin though it was rude that he didn’t show up. “I’m just here to tell you. Whatever you think my destiny is, whatever it is that you think I’m supposed to do. You’ve got the wrong person!”

He looked around the cavern. It felt quite, empty. But he knew the dragon was listening, he could feel it, “That’s it. Goodbye.”

Just as he turned to leave the cavern the flapping of the Great Dragon filled the cavern. The dragon descended from a ledge above where Merlin was standing. “If only it were that easy to escape one’s destiny.” 

“How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?” Merlin argued.

“A half cannot truly hate half of what makes it whole” The dragon answered cryptically. “Very soon, you shall learn that.”

“Oh, great.” Merlin sassed “Just what I needed another riddle.”

“That your and Arthur’s path lies together is but the truth.”

Well that made it so much clearer. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You know, young warlock. This is not the end. It is the beginning.”

It still didn’t answer his question, but it gave Merlin a bit of hope. But there was one more thing that had been bothering him.

“And what in the world does Evienne have to do with this whole thing?”

The dragon smiled conspiratorially. “That young warlock, is something you’ll enjoy uncovering on you own.”

Then without saying goodbye the dragon flew away.

“Just give me a straight answer!” He shouted across the cavern. The dragon of course ignored him and he left.

Merlin was entirely frustrated with the beast. It seemed to enjoy messing with him, and right now he really wasn’t in the mood to be messed with. But the dragon had given him hope. Hope that maybe there was someway to fix this.

ooOoo

The morning after the trial Gaius invited Evienne over for a cup of tea.

Evie of course had no idea what this was really about. When someone like Gaius invited you over for a cup of tea it was rarely just to make conversation. Especially when the Prince’s life was on the line.

Although, she saw their loss coming she was still bummed. They needed a plan and soon, Arthur was scheduled to fight to Valiant tomorrow morning. If the rumors she had heard were true, and the Prince had sacked Merlin, their current problem had just gotten all that much harder to solve.

Gaius was ready for her when she knocked the door. The second she knocked the door flung open. Lucy who was sitting next to her immediately raced and jumped on Gaius’s bed, which was quickly turning into her favorite place to sit.

“Can I come in too?” Evie asked slightly embarrassed by her dog's misbehavior. 

Gaius smiled “Would I have invited you over if I wasn’t going to let you in?”

“Good point” Evie found a seat at one of Gaius’s work benches. “So a cuppa tea?”

“I need to talk to you about Merlin.” He state seriously. Which answered her question as to why she was invited over.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone about his magic” Evie swore. “I don’t think that magic should be treated as a crime. Despite my insistence that he should avoid using it, I disagree with punishing such a thing with death”

“I agree with you wholeheartedly there.” The old man sighed. “And I trust you’ll keep his secret. Actually it’s more Merlin himself that I need to talk to you about.”

“What do you mean?”

The old man sighed. “I am going to do the best I can to support Merlin. But I am his guardian, and there will be some things that he won’t want to tell me. Believe me when I say that the destiny of that boy is a great one and a great destiny is never an easy one to achieve. There will be struggles, and there will be pain. I don’t want Merlin thinking that he has to bear any of this burden on his own.”

“What do I have to do with any of this?”

“Sometime’s we all need a friend. Someone to tell secrets too. As you already know Merlin’s greatest secret it may not be hard for him to confide in you.” He seemed to notice Evie was still confused. “Can you watch over my boy for me? Make sure he never has to bear any burdens alone. I know it’s a lot to ask. But if there is anyone in the world with a destiny worth protecting it’s Merlin’s”

Gaius seemed to look into her soul, there was something desperate in his wise eyes. Like he knew his ward was going to need more support than he alone could give. 

“I don’t know.”

Gaius looked defeated. 

“It’s not that I don’t like Merlin.” Evie said. Truthfully she was developing a fondness for the boy. “It’s just I don’t think he’s very fond of me.”

That caused Gaius to give a knowing smile. “I think he’s more fond of you then you think. Probably even more than he thinks.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

It was then that Merlin himself decided to make an apperance. The door opened slowly and Merlin stumbled in pushing a wheelbarrow filled with a giant statue of a dog. Evie recognized that statue, it was supposed to be resting outside of the castle's main entrance.

“Hello Evienne” He said half-heartedly as he wobbled into the room.

Evie shot a look to Gaius who looked just as confused as she felt. 

“What are you doing with that?” The old man asked his ward. 

“I’m going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves” Merlin turned the wheelbarrow around preparing to haul in into his room.

“What?” Evie asked,

Merlin just shot her a big goofy smile and disappeared with the statute into his room.

She looked at Gaius who was wearing a slightly amused smile. “Why don’t you go see what he’s up to?”

“Is there anything else we need to talk about?” Evie asked. It felt like their conversation wasn’t quite finished.

“I think we’re good for now.” Gaius gave her a knowing smile.

Evie quickly followed Merlin to his room. He was sitting cross legged on top of his bed hunched over an old book, searching fervently through the pages for something.

“What is that?” Evie asked.

Merlin’s head shot up. “A book”

“A book on what?”

“Magic” he said returning to the pages

“Do you know dangerous owning that is?” Evie complained. Merlin just ignored her. Much to Evie’s annoyance.  “Where did get it?”

“Gaius”

“Gaius gave it to you?”

He seemed to find the page he was looking for, quickly reading it to himself before looking at the dog statue he had perched in the corner of his room.

“ _Berbay odothay arisan quickem_ ” he chanted. His eyes flung to the dog expectantly.

Nothing happened.

“What’s it supposed to do?” Evie asked, although she didn’t approve of what he was doing this had peaked her interest.

“Animate the dog”

“Well, the dogs still inanimate” She stated. “Good try, now let’s think of a plan to save Arthur.”

He sent her a glare. “This is a plan.”

“But it’s a terrible one”

“ _Berbay odothay arisan quickem_ ” he tried again ignoring her comment. 

Again nothing.

“ _ Berbay odothay arisan quickem _ ”

“Merlin, I don’t think that that’s going to work.”

“ _ Berbay odothay arisan quickem _ ”

Merlin glared at the dog, before letting out a huff of frustration. Evie walked over to the bed looking over his shoulder and reading the book.

“Are you sure you're pronouncing that right?” She asked

“Of course I’m pronouncing it right.” Merlin narrowed his eyes

“You sure”

“I’m the one with magic not you” he argued. Which Evie found to be both a terrible argument and hilariously ironic.

Merlin stood up, sticking his nose right up to the nose of the dog and staring directly into its stone eyes “ _Berbay odothay arisan quickem_ ” he whispered quickly. 

Nothing happened. 

“Merlin” Evie raised an eyebrow. “You’re wasting our time.”

He then climbed up on top of a table glaring down at the statue and pointed at it before commanding “ _ Berbay odothay arisan quickem _ ”

Again it didn’t work and Merlin growled in frustration.

Evienne rolled her eyes. This kid really was an idiot. “Yes, Merlin standing on top of a table and yelling at the statue is going to make the spell work. And you could be louder too, I don’t think the entire neighborhood could hear you practicing magic”

Merlin climbed down. “At least I’m trying”

“Obviously not hard enough” 

He ignored that.

“ _Berbay odothay arisan quickem_ ” he chanted quickly. Before collapsing onto his bed in frustration.

She watched him as he laid there thinking. Gaius had asked her to be his friend, a confidant, and to look after him. It seemed like a lot to ask. At first thought there wasn’t any good reason that Evie should even bother with the boy. He was basically still a stranger. 

But then Evie thought about her first few months in Camelot. She remembered how alone she felt. What she would have given to have a friend, someone to talk to, someone that was looking out for her. Someone who knew what she was going through.

She sighed. Guess, she now had someone other that Gwen to look out for.

“ _Berbay odothay arisan quickem_ ” he chanted sliding the top of his head over the edge. Losing his balance, Merlin flipped over the side and flopped undignified onto the floor.

Of course nothing happened and it was then that Evienne realised just how much work she had cut out for her.

ooOoo

 

Merlin had given up.

He was finally convinced that this was not going to work.  It had been hours since his first attempt and for the love of the gods he had to have tried the spell at least one thousand times. 

Evienne had gone home stating it was late and she needed to feed Lucy. At first Merlin was glad she left. He had thought he could concentrate better without he constant quips, and her negativity was getting on his nerves, but as soon as she left he just felt lonely. 

Now he was lying on his bed. Thinking about the fate of the Prince Arthur. The thoughts of his earlier failure still crushed him, and the idea of what was going to happen to the prat of a Prince if he didn’t do anything froze him to the core.

He was pretty sure he still didn’t like the guy. Arthur was arrogant, rude, bossy, mean, and all around a unlikeable person. But Merlin was starting to see something in the Prince. He was a man of honor in his own way. And maybe just maybe Merlin could see the King that Camelot both needed and deserved.

But that man wasn’t there yet. And if Arthur died tomorrow he would never exist. 

Merlin had to do something.

He had to convince Arthur to withdraw from the tournament. 

To his surprise Arthur was awake when Merlin arrived at his chambers. The door was open and he walked in. Arthur was standing over a table, seemingly deep in thought as he stared into a candle.

When Merlin entered Arthur noticed him with a look of disgust “I thought I told you to get out of my sight”. The Prince’s tone was harsh but solemn, as if he resented feeling the way he did.

“Don’t fight Valiant in the final tomorrow” Merlin pleaded. “He’ll use the shield against you.”

“I know” The Prince stated 

“Then withdraw” Merlin had no idea why Arthur was so determined to fight. Yes, this tournament was important maintaining Prince’s pride. But it couldn’t have more important than his life. “You have to withdraw.”

Arthur shook his head. “Don’t you understand? I can’t withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I’m a coward?”

“Valiant will kill you.” Merlin argued “If you fight, you die.”

“Then I die”

“How can you go out there and fight like that?”

“Because I have to” The Prince stated solemnly “It’s my duty.”

It was in that moment that Merlin realised Arthur was a man of honor. Granted he still had a long way to go before he was going to be the King Camelot needed but for the first time Merlin didn’t have a doubt that that man was there.

Merlin left the Prince's chambers without saying another word to the prince. But he left with a renewed sense of motivation. Camelot needed Arthur as its King and it was up to Merlin to guarantee that happened. Arthur had to survive his the fight tomorrow.

Merlin stayed up all night making sure that would happen. 

By the time the sun had rose Merlin’s eyelids felt like weights. He kept trying to pry them open but they kept fluttering close. 

“ _ Berbay odothay arisan quickem _ ” Focusing was getting more difficult and he could feel himself slowly drifting off. He hadn’t been this tired since he was a child, and Will and he tried to stay up all night just to see if they could make it. They of course did not, and honestly Merlin was surprised he had made it this time.

“ _ Berbay odothay arisan quicken _ ” His eye’s had fallen closed and he doubted he was going to be able to open them

“ _ Berbay odothay-” _

Merlin heard a low growl from the corner of his room. Opening his eye’s a large living rottweiler sat in the corner of the room, exactly where the old statue used to be sitting. Merlin sat up suddenly feeling a whole lot taller.

“I did it!” He exclaimed to himself, a smile bursting on to his face.

He then realised the dog was growling baring it’s teeth and it slowly crawled forward. Merlin’s heart leapt as the dog let out a loud bark, before charging forward. Merlin took the hint and raced out of his room, slamming the door behind him, trapping the savage dog inside of his room.

Merlin knew there wasn’t much time until Arthur had to fight. So he took off towards the door running into Gaius on the way out.

“Arthur’s fighting Valiant” Gaius warned

Gods he didn’t have any time “I know I’m on my way.” 

He almost made it through the door before he remembered the dog in his room “Whatever you do, don’t go into my room. I’ll deal with it later.”

Gaius’s eyebrows scrunched together, before sending a look to Merlin’s door. A bark resonated from his room proving Merlin’s point before Gaius nodded in agreement and Merlin made a race for the door.

Running towards the arena Merlin prayed to the gods that he wasn’t too late.

ooOoo

Evie was panicking.

She had thought of a plan, or at least enough of a plan to at least stall the match. Giving them more time to think of a better plan.

All she needed to do was ring the warning bell. At the sound of the bell all of the knights of Camelot were required to report to their stations until the threat had been identified and cleared. No matter what the occasion all the knights were held to this rule. 

All of the knight’s including Prince Arthur.

Maybe just maybe it would give her enough time to get access to Valiant’s shield. She wasn’t sure if it would work but she wondered if they could paint over the designs on the shield and disrupt the magic. It was a long shot, and she didn’t have a clue if it would work. But so far it was the only plan they had.

But the match started an hour early and Evienne hadn’t had time to inform Merlin, nor put the plan into action. Unfortunately only the knight’s and their personal servants had access to the keys that led to the bell room. Being the personal manservant of Prince Arthur Merlin had these keys. But Evie being a stable hand did not.

So now Evienne was racing towards the Physician's’ chambers with the hope that she would be able catch Merlin and somehow stop the fight that was already taking place. 

Halfway there she saw Merlin running in the opposite direction. 

“Merlin” She stopped in her tracks. “We need to go to the bell tower”

Merlin right past her. “Arthur’s fighting Valiant!”

Evie rolled her eyes. Gods Merlin was helpless. “That’s why we're going to stop them.”

Evie turned around chasing after the idjit. He wasn’t the fittest boy in Camelot, so Evie was easily able to catch up with him within a few seconds. “We need to stop the fight.”

“We need to expose Valiant” Merlin countered still racing towards the arena.

“How the hell do you expect to do that?”

“It worked.”

“What worked?”

It was Merlin’s turn to roll his eyes “The spell Evie. The spell worked.” 

Evienne could hear the cheers of the crowd before she could see the tournament. Luckily  when they reached the arena, neither of the knight’s had won. The battle itself looked evenly matched. Or at least Arthur wasn’t dominating the round like he did with most of the other battles.

Suddenly Arthur landed a strike against Valiant’s head. It didn’t end the round but rather knock the helmet off of Valiant’s head. The crowd fell silent. Being the honorable knight he was Arthur removed the helmet from his head, earning a thunderous applause from the crowd.    

Evie looked at Merlin. He look impressed at Arthur’s nobility, but ready to intervene at a moment's notice. She wondered if he was going to have to. There was a chance that Valiant could win this fight fair and square. If that happened Valiant would have no reason to use the shield, and Arthur would come out of this fight with only his pride damaged.

Knocking Arthur to the ground Valiant stepped on top of Arthur’s shield, pinning him in place.  Valiant raised his sword ready to strike but at the last minute Arthur unjammed his arm and rolled out from underneath the other knight.             

Valiant forced the now shieldless Arthur backwards towards the wall, disarming him in the process.

Merlin seemed to decide that this fight has gone on long enough. Evie watched as he raised his hand preparing to cast his spell.

“ _ Berbay odothay arisan quicken _ ” The sorcerer's eyes flashed orange as he unleashed his magic, and Evie could feel flicks of power radiating from the seemingly powerless servant.

The spell worked. The snakes on the shield animated, crawling out of the paintings and hanging on to the shield in front of all of Camelot to see. 

“What are you doing?” Valiant’s voice shook as he yelled at the snakes. “I didn’t summon you.”

Evie could feel a smirk grown on her face. There was a certain edge of satisfaction knowing that a cheater had been revealed. Evienne had a feeling that Valiant would have been able to win this match without the use of magic, but since he cheated to make it this far she knew it was just for him to lose this match.

“Now they see you for what you really are.” Arthur proclaimed eyes trained on the serpents who had their heads pulled back prepared to bite.

Valiant just laughed “Kill him”

The snakes lept from the shield and on to the ground and an unarmed Arthur clamoured backwards away as they lunged ferently at him. They back him into a corner, underneath Morgana and Guinevere. Thinking on her feet Morgana stole the sword from the guard next to her father. 

“Arthur!” Lady Morgana shouted as she tossed the sword to the currently unarmed Prince. He cut the snake’s heads off in a single stroke of the sword before turning on Knight Valiant.

This time it wasn’t much of a fight. The Prince threw two blows which were parried by the knight before Arthur ran him through with the sword. The knight slumped dead to the ground, and the crowd stood up in a round of thunderous applause. 

Evie sent a look at Merlin who now had his signature goofy smile plastered on his face. His blue eyes were gleaming, and Evie noticed how they stood in contrast to his raven hair.

Suddenly he reached out, pulling Evie into a celebratory hug. Not seeing it coming Evie fell awkwardly towards him, feeling suddenly self conscious and he pulled her tightly against him. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as she wasn’t entirely sure how she should react in this situation.

“We won!” he proclaimed as he released her from his bear hug. His beaming smile grew larger on his face.

“I guess we did” Evie was hoping that her cheeks weren’t too red. That was a lot more physical contact than she was used too. Physical contact from an admittedly good looking boy. She wasn’t entirely too sure how she felt about it. Merlin was probably one of the most impulsive, potentially self destructive people that she had ever met, and she had recently taken it upon herself to look after the idjit; but with Guinevere's crush on the boy Merlin was off limits to any kind of romantic attachment.

Not that she had any desire for any. Evienne suddenly grew very disturbed at her previous train of thought. It shouldn’t matter if he was off limits because Evie had no feelings for the boy. No such feeling what so ever.

She had already decided there was no way she would ever be able to form a romantic attachment to Merlin. She just didn’t feel that way and Evie could never do that to Guinevere.

It was never going to be a problem.

ooOoo

Merlin was looking forward to tonight's feast.

He was going to be allowed to go as the ward of the court physician and he was looking forward to see a banquet that didn’t end with an assassination attempt.

He wasn’t disappointed. Just like the previous banquet everyone was dressed in their best clothes. The smells of a decadent feast filled the air. Tonight had a special sense of celebration, there was a special sense of pride from everyone in Camelot towards Prince Arthur. He had won the tournament, in an extraordinarily dramatic fashion. But one in that room could feel that culminated pride as much as Merlin.

No one but Merlin knew just how much of a victory tonight really was.

“My honorable guest, Prince Arthur” The King suddenly announced as the crowd parted down the middle making a walkway for the victor. “Your Champion.”

Merlin felt a smile creep onto his face as he watched the prince enter the room. It was admittedly joined by a tinge of guilt as he watched the Prince lead the Lady Morgana in on his arm. But in truth he felt that Arthur had earned the right to accompany such a beautiful lady to the ball. Well for tonight at least.

“See” Merlin whispered in Gaius’s ear “I told you he gets all the girls and glory.”

“And he owes it all to you” Gaius whispered back. 

Merlin smiled at that thought. He watched as Arthur and Morgana made conversation before suddenly splitting up. Morgana left to talk to Guinevere  and to his surprise Arthur came straight to Merlin.

Merlin wasn’t entirely sure how he was supposed to  act. His last interaction with the Prince wasn’t exactly a pleasant one.

“Can you believe Morgana?” Arthur complained “She says she saved me. Like I needed any help.”

How ironic. Merlin didn’t make eye contact with Arthur. He wasn’t sure what he should do. This was his Prince, and he was no longer his servant. Yet, Arthur was talking to him like they were old friends.

“I wanted to say I made a mistake.” Arthur apologized “It was unfair to sack you.”

Merlin felt a smile creep onto his face. “Don’t worry about it. Buy me a drink and we will call it even.”

“I can’t really be seen buying drinks for my servant” The Prince said with a smile

Wait, what? 

“Your servant? You sacked me.”

“Now I’m rehiring you.” The Prince said nonchalantly and Merlin let out a relieved laugh. “My chambers are a complete mess, my clothes need washing, my armor needs repairing, my boots need repairing, my dogs need exercising, my bed needs changing, and someone needs to muck out the stables.”

When he finally finished Merlin was suddenly trying to remember why he wanted his job back in the first place.

ooOoo

Evie had spent the evening out on a hunt.

Being a servant, with no ties to anyone inside of the royal court Evienne did not have an invitation to the celebration. Not that she was very broken up about it. She was more than happy to spend the evening out in the woods, in her element where she knew exactly how to act. 

Tonight’s hunt was particularly fruitful. Within an hour Evie and Lucy were able to kill three rabbits. More than enough to make rabbit stew for tonight’s dinner.

She was making her way through the lower town when she saw Merlin. He was lugging the Prince’s armor and it looked like he was struggling to make it without dropping any or run into anything.

Lucy noticing Merlin ran towards him, and with a wagging tail barked excitedly at her newly found friend

Merlin jumped dropping the armor with a loud clang on to the floor. He looked down at the mess and sighed in defeat. Before reaching down and stroking the hounds head with a smile.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the feast?” Evie said in way of greeting

“Arthur gave me a list of things I needed to do tonight.”

“But didn’t you get sacked?”

“He un-sacked me.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“I’m not entirely sure.” Merlin smiled. “I see you went for a hunt.”

“Want a rabbit?” she held out the smallest of the three carcasses.

“I’m good.”

There was an awkward pause. Evie wasn’t entirely sure why, this wasn’t any different from any other run in she had with the servant.

“I guess I should say thank you.” Merlin broke the silence

“For what? I barely did anything. You’re the one who saved Arthur”

“I don’t know” Merlin admitted. “It just helped having you there. And you did help me get the snake head from knight Valiant.”

“Which didn’t do anything at all.”

Merlin suddenly started laughing. At first it was a little giggle but soon it grew into a roaring laughter. At first Evie was startled, but then his laughter was contagious and she found herself laughing along with him. 

Why she had no idea?

“What's so funny?” Evie asked trying to catch her breath. 

“This could have ended so badly”  He stated making absolutely no sense and cracking himself up even farther. “There was a bloody shield that had bloody snakes pop out of it. The Prince almost died. We could have died trying to save him”

Suddenly Evie found that idea hilarious. In an odd way she was just happy that everybody she cared about was alright.

“Does this kind of stuff usually happen in Camelot?” Merlin asked slowly catching his breath.

“Only since you got here.” Evie joked. And their laughter surged again.

After a few moments the two of them finally caught their breath. 

“But seriously Evienne” Merlin said placing his arm on her shoulder “Thank you”

Evie didn’t respond but she could feel her heart leap in her chest. Merlin looked down at the armour gather around his feet. “I guess I should get going on these chores. If I get sacked again, I think it will be for good this time.

“Alright” She helped him pick up the armor, stacking it in his arms so it would be easier to carry this time.

“Night Merlin.” She said as he started back towards the castle.

“Night Evienne” Merlin replied not looking over his shoulder.

“Hey Merlin” Evie shouted and Merlin turned around. “You can call me Evie.”

That sent a smile to his face. “Alright, Night Evie”

With that they went their separate ways, and Evie was more than happy to know she had a new friend in Camelot.


	3. Mark of Nimueh

Merlin wasn't happy to be investigating the death of the candle maker.

As a rule, he wasn't happy to investigate anyone's death. It was never a pleasant experience. Although he'd seen Gaius do several autopsies over his last few weeks, human corpses still gave him the heebie-jeebies. There was just something disturbing about seeing the husk of a person, the empty shell that used to be a laughing, smiling human being.

It also didn't help that they had to investigate the death first thing in the morning. Gaius had received the report of the body before the sun came up. Merlin was not a happy camper when Gaius dragged him out of bed before dawn. Although, Merlin used to get up early to help his mother on their farm, and often had to get up early to help prepare Prince Arthur, he still wasn't much of a morning person.

Merlin's stomach gave a roll when he saw the candle maker lying face down in the street. At first glance he could tell something wasn't right. The man's skin was disturbingly pale, even for a corpse. Like his color had been drained straight out of him. The candlemaker was young and healthy looking and with no sign of injury. It seemed he had caught some type of disease. A disease deadly enough to kill a man in his prime.

Merlin decided he'd keep his distance.

"Aren't you scared?" Merlin asked as Gaius waltzed straight up to the body. Kneeling the old man seemed completely unafraid, placing his face right up next to it as he examined the patient's skin.

"Of what?" Gaius looked up at Merlin.

"That you might catch whatever it is."

"I'm the Court physician, Merlin" Gaius explained "This is part of my job"

Gaius placed his arms underneath the man's shoulders pushing the body over so that it was laying belly up. "Most of the time it's never anything to be scared of."

As soon as Merlin saw the man's face his blood ran cold. His face was decorated with darkened blue veins that stood in sharp contrast to the skins milky color giving the man an almost monstrous appearance. But it was the eyes that really scared him. The disease seemed to wash away the man's irises and pupils, leaving two white gouges in the center of his face.

Merlin watched as Gaius's face drained of color.

"You were saying?" Merlin quipped.

Gaius stood up "People mustn't see this. They'll panic"

Merlin spotted a blanket sitting on top of a nearby fence, he grabbed it and passed it to Gaius who quickly worked to cover the body.

It didn't take them long to load the cart on to the body. They covered it with a sheet to keep onlookers from seeing the deceased man and began the half mile long journey back across the city.

They were about halfway back before they ran into an interruption.

"What are you doing?" Merlin suddenly heard a lady ask behind him.

He spun around, dropping his half of the cart to see a beaming Guinevere. She held her usual kind smile, which seemed to be particularly bright today.

"Uh, just moving something" Merlin stammered out moving around to the other side of the cart to block her view.

"Looks heavy" she stated peering at the cart curiously.

"It's nothing really."

He needed to think of an excuse to leave the conversation. Not that he didn't want to talk to Gwen. If it weren't for the diseased corpse in the back of the cart he'd have been more than happy to converse with her. But the longer they stood there, the more likely it was that someone would see the corpse.

"Someone got you flowers" Merlin pointed out, noticing the bouquet lilacs and daisies in her hand.

"Oh, no" She laughed plucking a flower from the bouquet. "Would you like one? A purple one."

Merlin took it gently from her hand, flattered by her small gift.

Purple suits you" Gwen stated. Causing Merlin to smile. "Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you."

"Thanks," Merlin tucked the lilac in his neckerchief, earning a little laugh from Guinevere.

He always found Gwen adorable. She was the most down to earth person that Merlin had ever met. Guinevere was someone he liked to be around, she was always easy to talk to and he had never met anyone with a heart so full of kindness. He'd have to try to spend some more time with her soon. But right now, his main concern was the candlestick maker.

"Uh, see you" He said quickly, flashing her a quick smile. Before turning quickly back towards the cart.

"Bye" Guinevere replied with a disappointed tone. Merlin felt bad leaving her but he had more important things to prioritize.

There were no other delays getting back to the castle. As soon as they had made it back into their chambers Merlin helped Gaius hoist the body up onto the table. Immediately Gaius began inspecting it, examining the body with an old magnifying glass.

"I've never seen anything like this before" Gaius uttered more to himself than to Merlin.

A chill fell over Merlin at that statement, if Gaius didn't know what this was then no one in Camelot did. "Do you think it's some kind of plague?"

"No I fear something like this could never come from nature." Gaius looked baffled "But who has this kind of power?"

"You think it's caused by magic?" For some reason the idea of it being magic gave Merlin a sense of comfort. Although he knew Gaius thought it would make the plague more dangerous he understood magic. He had lived with it all his life, and if this plague was magic based than Merlin knew he could find some way to combat it.

There was a knock on the door. Merlin quickly looked at Gaius unsure if he should answer it, the candle maker was still fully exposed on the table.

"Gaius, Merlin, it's me" The voice was obviously Evienne' s. "I have the wormwood Gaius needed."

Gaius gave Merlin a nod silently telling him it was okay to answer the door.

As usual the moment the door was opened Lucy rushed in. Merlin was relieved that she didn't jump up on him. He liked the dog but wasn't in the mood to deal with a dog taller than him leaning up against his shoulder. Merlin reached down giving her scruffy head before allowing her to go greet one of her new favorite people, Gaius.

Evie looked as she normally did. She was dressed in her hunting clothes, her long copper braid resting was resting over her shoulder, her bow and quiver strung over her back. In her hand, she held a small sack, probably containing the herbs Gaius needed. As usual at first, she seemed irritated, but over the last few weeks Merlin had come to realize that was just her neutral expression.

He had been spending more time with her over the last few weeks. Ever since she had learned his secret, Merlin turned to her when he needed to talk about something. It was never anything too deep, mainly just complaining about Arthur. He wasn't exactly sure why he turned to her. Completely rational Evienne held an aura that was a complete one-eighty from her best friend Gwen, while Gwen was warm and down to earth, Evie was cold and aloof. She wasn't the most emotionally supportive person either. In fact, she was incredibly blunt, and that what when she listened. Merlin was pretty sure that she just zoned him out half the time. But in a way, that didn't matter. Merlin always felt that Evie could see straight through him and for some reason that always gave him a strange sense of comfort.

But Evie knew his secret and despite her flaws she was starting to warm up on him. There was an odd charm to her that Merlin was slowly starting to acknowledge. The more time he spent around her, the more he enjoyed her company

"Hey" he said in greeting

"Hi" she looked straight at his neckerchief. "Nice flower."

"Gwen" He said in explanation, and she nodded understanding. She stepping into the chamber placing the small sack on a table.

"Somebody had a bad day?" Evienne deadpanned referring to the candlemaker on the table. "What happened to him?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Gaius admitted. "Some type of plague, one does not naturally occur in nature."

"Sorcery then?" Evie asked

Gaius nodded.

"Great." She took a step back "How does it spread?"

"We don't know" Merlin stated

"Even better" Evienne sighed.

"Merlin!" A voice shouted from behind the front door, and Merlin gave an inward groan. Over the last few weeks he was starting to know that voice, and a tone quite well.

Without knocking Prince Arthur swung the front door open, and Merlin raced to block his view of the corpse on the table. "Sorry I'm late"

"Don't worry" The Prince droned. "I'm getting used to it"

The Prince made a face as he noticed the flower sitting in Merlin's pocket.

"Gwen" Merlin explained. "She gave it to me"

Arthur didn't seem to care. "Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now."

Without saying anything else Prince Arthur walked away. Merlin shut the door, a sickening feeling growing his gut. Whatever the King needed him for it couldn't be good. "Gaius"

"I heard" the old man said sharply.

"Why couldn't he tell you himself?" Merlin asked.

"Cause that the way it is, you're a servant" Gaius explained flatly

"If he knew what I did, who I was" Merlin started.

"You'd be a dead servant" Evie interrupted him.

"Right" Gaius agreed before looking to both Merlin and Evie. "Get this covered up.

"I'm not your servant" Merlin argued.

"No, you're my dogsbody" The old man quipped making Evie give a short snort. "Come on hurry up."

As Merlin and Evie moved to cover the body Gaius grabbed his medicine bag and moved towards the door.

"You too Evienne" Gaius stated "I'll need all the help I can get"

Judging by the look on her face Evie wasn't expecting to spend the day helping the Court Physician. But she didn't argue as she followed them out the door, dog at her heels.

Merlin felt a pit grow at the bottom in his stomach as he walked down the halls. The more he thought about it the more he feared for Camelot's future. He knew his guardian well enough to know that he was afraid, and if Gaius was afraid of a disease than Camelot could be headed for some dark times.

Merlin feared for the future of Camelot.

ooOoo

In all honesty Evienne wasn't exactly happy to get dragged to the king's hall. Quite frankly because she didn't fancy dying.

The king himself posed a threat. Evie had spent most of her time in Camelot attempting to stay out of his line of sight. If Uther never found out about her, then he wouldn't hesitate to execute her for having magic. In her opinion she was already way too well known by the king, thanks to Lucy and the little accident she had on his bed, she was hoping that he had mostly forgotten about that. But waltzing into his throne room with the court physician and his ward may put her back on his radar.

Then there was the whole issue of this plague. Evie wasn't a physician in a since but she wasn't stupid. She understood that spending time around the victims of the plague could increase her chances of getting it. They had no idea how it spread, so she had no way of preventing herself from catching it other than limiting her exposure. As a rule, Evie, didn't want to die, especially from this disease. Judging from the body, this disease killed in a way that was anything but pleasant.

However, Gaius had already volunteered her to help and she could never say no to the old man.

The body in the throne room was nearly identical to the one in the physician's chambers. But unlike the other man who was a commoner, this man was a lord someone of the higher class. She had seen him around before but couldn't remember his name, in all honesty most of the lords and ladies of Camelot all blurred together. He seemed to have died suddenly, a half drank glass of wine spilled next to him.

Gaius walked straight up to the body, kneeling next to the corpse and beginning his examinations. Evie moved to stand next to Merlin. He seemed to share her sentiment and kept himself a good couple of feet away from the corpse.

"What's happened to him?" Uther asked.

Evie's stomach lurched as she looked at the king. Uther always had that effect on her, given that he was the man who would be happy to order her execution with a snap of his fingers. But today there was a vulnerability to him. His face was pale, is voice shook as he spoke. He seemed just as afraid of this disease as she was.

"I don't know" Gaius admitted. "This is the second case of this disease I've seen today."

"Why didn't you report it to me?" The King questioned keeping a distance from the corpse.

"I was attempting to find the cause" Gaius answered simply

"What did you include?" Uther asked

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one"

Uther sent a dark glare at the old doctor causing goosebumps to crawl across Evie's skin. "What are you hiding from me?'

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it" Gaius seemed completely unfazed by The King's glare. "The victims are dying in twenty-four hours and it's spreading fast."

"But what it the cause?" Uther demanded an answer.

"I think I should say the cause-" Gaius paused searching for the right words "The most likely cause is sorcery."

Uther stared at the body, not bothering to hide the fear in his eyes. He put his hand on his son's shoulder carefully leading him around the corpse.

"You must find the cause." He commanded his some

"I will father" The Prince stated respectfully.

Still eavesdropping on the King's conversation Evie leaned down to help Gaius cover the nobleman's body.

"Conduct door-to-door searches increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates and led the physician your servant."

"Merlin?" The Prince argued.

"I'd also like to request the help of this young lady" Gaius chimed in.

Wait what? Evie did not want to be a part of this.

"Evienne is quite knowledgeable when it comes to wild plants I may need her help."

"But she's a woman and a stable hand?" Arthur argued. "I don't see how she'd be any-"

"We need Gaius to find a cure, he needs all the help we can give him" Uther interrupted his son sounding almost panicked "If Gaius is right, believe me the city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all that we have done. If we cannot cure this plague people, will turn to magic for a cure. We must find this sorcerer and quick."

"Yes father"

Evie made eye contact with Merlin. His blue eyes were blown wide. She had a feeling the two of them were thinking the same thing.

It was a bad time to be a sorcerer in Camelot.

ooOoo

In all honesty, Merlin was scared.

There was a plague, a couple of years back that swept through Ealdor. Merlin and his mother had been lucky enough not to catch it, but there were many others that weren't so lucky. It mainly affected young children. It had started with a fever, before the children were covered with a blotchy rash and a couple of days later many of the children were dead.

And Merlin, like everyone else in his village was helpless to stop it.

The outbreak didn't last long, maybe three weeks, but it three weeks was long enough to severely impact the population of his village. More importantly it impacted how well the village could grow food. Due to the decline in population there weren't enough farm hands to keep a stable supply of crops. The last few years had been rough for the residents of his old home, and Merlin blamed this disease for that.

Now a new plague was wreaking havoc in his new home. But this time Merlin was convinced that with his gifts he'd be able to stop it.

By the time, Merlin, Gaius and Evienne made it outside the castle the Knights of Camelot had already mobilized. They kicked down doors, plundering straight into the houses of unsuspecting townsmen. Majority of the time Merlin respected the nights, they usually acted with nobility. But today Merlin couldn't help but to see them as barbaric.

Seeing the knights Gaius took him by the arm, leading him quietly away from the scene. Merlin's heart leapt as he noticed the bodies dotting around the town. The disease was spreading and fast.

Suddenly he noticed that one of the bodies, propped up against a pole moved.

"Gaius" He shouted as he rushed over to the man, quickly he crouched down next to the body "He's still alive."

The man reached out begging for the three of them to help him before he crouched down grabbing his stomach in pain.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him." Gaius said solemnly

"But we haven't tried!" Merlin snapped back

"If we don't know what the disease then how can we cure him?" Gaius explained with a stern but said expression.

"With magic"

Evie's eyes suddenly grew wide as her head shot back to look at the knights ransacking villager's houses.

"Merlin" she whispered angrily "keep your voice down, guards are everywhere."

"Have a look." Gaius dragged Merlin up to his feet. "There suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic."

"Merlin, I want to help him too. But what help would we be if we were dead." Evie explained harshly. "We have to think this through."

"Science will lead us to the source of the disease" Gaius noticing the guards growing closer grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the dying man.

As soon as they got back to their chambers Gaius got to work. Quickly he ordered Evienne to scour some of his old medical books to see if there was any record of the disease. as he asked Merlin to assist him with an autopsy.

It was disgusting to say the least. Merlin wished he could switch places with Evie.

After pumping some guck out of the corpse's stomach Gaius placed the slosh in a vial and held it over an open flame. Carefully swirling the vial, he examined the liquid closely.

"What are you doing?" Merlin questioned.

"I'm examining the content of that man's stomach."

"Will that tell you who did it?"

"No but it may tell us how it spread." Gaius took a careful look at the vial, before placing it back on the table. "One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind."

The idea of practicing such dark magic, of doing something as evil as creating this horrendous plague was completely unfathomable to Merlin.

"Why would anyone use magic like that?"

"Magic corrupts" Gaius explained simply. "People use it for their own ends."

"There is a reason" Evie added rising from a nearby table "that Uther has banned its use

in Camelot."

Merlin shook his head. It frustrated him how neither of them could ever understand. How they could never see the big picture.

"But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't."

"It isn't good not bad." Gaius said gently "It's how you use it."

"And sometimes" Evie added with a solemn face "People just can't handle the power."

There was a sudden slamming as the door shot open causing Merlin's heart to race. The knights led by Arthur flooded into the chambers.

"Over there" Arthur commanded one of his men. "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

"What for?" The old man asked

"The sorcerer." Arthur answered

"Why would he be here?" Gaius exclaimed. Obviously sharing Merlin's frustration with the Prince's intrusion.

"Just doing my job" The Prince stated lifting and old book to look underneath.

Gaius looked towards Merlin pointedly. "Well, we have nothing to hide. Go on, search."

The men rumbled through their chambers opening doors, closets, drawers. They checked books before throwing them half-heartily onto the floor.

"What are these books and papers?" Arthur asked taking on the pointed nature of a knight.

"My life's work" Gaius answered. "Dedicated to the understanding of science. You're quite welcome to read through them if you'd wish."

The Prince made a face. Merlin had a feeling he really wasn't one for reading.

"What's this room up here?" Arthur asked pointing to Merlin's bedroom.

"It's mine" Merlin perked in.

"And what do expect to find in there" Gaius said sounding even more irritated.

"I'm looking for the material evidence suggesting the use of enchantments" Arthur said keeping a law-man's tone. Before disappearing into Merlin's chambers.

"What have you done with the magic book I gave you?' Gaius whispered towards Merlin.

Merlin's heart leapt. He had been reading it last night and he didn't think he'd put it away.

"Magic book?" Evie's eyes blew into saucers.

"Merlin come here" Arthur shouted from Merlin's chambers. Merlin cursed internally.

He walked hurriedly into his room, Evienne right behind him.

Arthur was staring into an open cupboard with a disgusted expression on his face. "I found a place you can put things in, it's called a cupboard."

Merlin let out a halfhearted laugh as Arthur continued to search him room. Immediately after Merlin walked behind him Merlin scoured the room for the book. He spotted it on top of a couple off old clothes sitting right next to his bed.

He looked at Evie, who was biting her lip. Back down to the book. Following his gaze, she seemed to catch on. Catching him off guard she sauntered straight across the room picking the old book off the ground.

"Seriously, Merlin" She complained rolling her eyes "When's the last time you cleaned you room."

Merlin laughed nervously. He had no idea what she was doing, but she didn't seem to try and hide the magic book in her hands.

"No wonder he never does a good job with my chambers" Arthur added "It's a wonder I keep him around."

It was then that he noticed the book in her hand. "What's that?'

"A book on herbs" she explained coolly holding the book out to the Prince. "Gaius made us both do some reading last night to help him find a cure. Need to look?"

Merlin froze. For a long second Arthur seemed to question whether he wanted to put in the effort.

"No need" the Prince said quickly checking under the bed and Merlin felt his whole body relax. In a fake surprised voice the Prince added "Seems there's no magic in this room."

Arthur exited the room and Merlin watched Evie place the book in the cupboard.

"Thank you" he mouthed. She nodded and he followed her into the main room.

"How long do you think it will be until you find a cure?" Arthur asked the old physician.

"Depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius sassed.

"Of course," Arthur nodded in apology. "We're finished here."

Arthur quickly exited the chamber, his men flowing out behind him. Gaius followed him to the door slamming it as the last knight exited.

"We have to hide that book." Gaius commanded walking towards Merlin.

"Hide it?" Evie questioned. Merlin turned to see her holding the offending book in her hand. "We need to burn it.'

"What, no!" Merlin snapped "We should use it."

"Don't be stupid" Gaius glared at Merlin and for a second he thought he was going to get slapped in the back of the head.

"If I have this legacy" Merlin argued. "Than what is it for. You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks."

"You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers." Gaius growled. "Are you mad?!"

In truth, Gaius had a point.

"We need to get rid of the evidence" Evie stated plainly. "Should I start a fire?"

"No!" Merlin argued

"Merlin this book is a one-way pass to the stake." She glared at him. "It's a liability that you can't afford."

"Evie" he could feel his temper rising. "It's full of knowledge, full of knowledge that I as a sorcerer am responsible to learn."

"We don't need to burn it" Gaius stated, surprising Merlin. He was sure that the old man wasn't going to take his side. "Just hide it.

Evie sighed. "Do you want me to smuggle it out of Camelot? If we're not going to burn it our safest bet would be to take it outside the city walls."

"No need." Gaius stated again. "We'll find a place to hide it here. I've learned a great deal on how to conceal things over the last few years. It'll be safe here."

She didn't seem happy about it but she held the book out to Merlin who snatched it back with an eager fervor. He held the book tightly to his chest, glaring pointedly at her. There was no way she was ever going to touch this book again.

"But no using it" Gaius pointed at Merlin. "Your life is meant for more important things."

"But if I don't practice how will I get to be this Great Warlock" Merlin exclaimed.

"There will come a time when your skills will be recognized."

"When" Merlin's voice went up an octave. "How long do I have to wait?"

"Patience is a virtue Merlin." Gaius warned

"Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue" Merlin sassed

Gaius picked up a spoon and pointed it at him. "Your time will come."

"I could cure that man we saw" Merlin drawled placing his arms on the table. How the hell could Gaius not see it. He could save that man's life, easy. He had a duty to save that man's life. Yet, Gaius refused to let him.

"I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin" stated Gaius

"It is when you can save a life!"

"Then what Merlin" Evie finally spoke up. "Are you just going to go around town saving all the victims? Let dozens of townspeople, see that you have magic? What happens after you get caught? Saving one person or even a dozen, won't solve anything unless we can stop it from spreading. What happens when more people get sick and you can't save them because your dead?"

Merlin clenched his jaw "Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer"

"A sorcerer whose powerful enough to do this, will never be found searching the town" Gaius snapped

Merlin let out a breath, Gaius had a point. "So, what can we do?"

"Hope that science can find and answer before it kills us all."

Gaius went back to work, leaving a hanging silence in the air.

Merlin didn't know how he was going to do it. But he was going to help save the people of Camelot. He can't go through another plague. He won't be helpless again.

Whether he had Gaius and Evie behind him or not, Merlin was going to help cure this plague. And if the best way to do it was with magic. So be it.

ooOoo

The next morning Evienne was not excited to be heading back to the Physicians chambers. The night before had been in a word, tense.

She wished that she had time to escape into the woods this morning. What she wouldn't give for an hour outside the city. But with this plague, and the cap on time it provided Evienne knew that she wouldn't be allowed that luxury for a while.

Judging by the way that Lucy's been lately she needed the escape as well. She's been more excitable lately, even more prone to jumping on people as greeting. Lucy even peed in the house the other day, something she hadn't done in years. Lucy was a hunting dog by nature, and without those little escapes, she got anxious.

However, she was behaving quite nicely as they walked towards Gaius's chambers just after sunrise. She was doing a good job of heeling and so far, hadn't been chasing off after any unattended goose carts.

They were walking along the edge of the lower town when she noticed guards along the edge of the gate. They were shutting it, isolating the citizens from the lower. It was a cold move, cutting off the people living there from aid a medical care. But sadly, Evienne thought it was a necessary one. Majority of the victims of this plague lived in the lower town, and as Gaius didn't currently have anyway of curing the disease it didn't make much of a difference anyway.

"What in the name of Camelot do you think you're doing?" Evienne spun on her heels to see the Lady Morgana striding forward with fevered steps. Even with her jaw clenched and furrowed brows she still held an air of nobility.

It took Evie a second to notice that the noble wasn't talk her, but rather the guards locking the gate to the lower town.

"How dare you isolate any of Camelot's people." Morgana walked straight up to the knight. "Who in their right mind ordered such an atrocious action?"

The Knight took a step away from the angry ward. "The King, Milady" he managed to stammer out.

"Oh, I should have expected he'd take such fiendish actions." She growled rolling her eyes. "Where is my guardian?"

"In a meeting, I believe" The poor knight stammered

Morgana turned noticing Evienne for the first time. Her cold stare dropped, changing into a softer expression.

"Can you believe this?" The Lady exasperated. "Their cordoning off the Lower town."

"I cannot, milady" Evienne lied giving a little bow. She most definitely did not want to be on The Lady's bad side.

It was then that Lucy decided to say hi. She ran up, shaking her but as she ran around the noble woman. Morgana leant down scratching the shaggy wolf hound on the head.

"Walk with me?" Morgana asked with a slightly frustrated smile "I'm guessing that you're still working for Gaius on a cure."

"I am, milady."

"There's no need to call me that." Morgana reminded her "We're just friends here?"

Evie nodded a watched as the noble woman's eye brows scrunched together. "Has there been any progress in looking for a cure?"

"Unfortunately, not." Evie tried not to sound too concerned. "We're still attempting to figure out how it spreads. Gaius has spent a lot of time looking through the contents of the victims' stomachs, so I believe he thinks that it's being spread by either food or water. But we have nothing concrete."

"Would you do me a favor and keep me in the loop when it comes to progress that you make towards the cure?" Morgana politely "I won't share any sensitive information but I want to know what going on."

"I don't see any problem with that" Evie smiled

The noble woman grabbed her stomach. She scrunched eye brows together as her mind filled with a disturbing thought "I know you three are working hard, but I hope for the sake of Camelot you find a cure soon."

"Me too" Evienne said solemnly.

They made a few more minutes of small talk, an increasingly exhausting task as Evie found it more difficult to think of new things to talk about. Eventually, to her relief they parted ways as she headed for the Physician's chamber.

When she entered the room Gaius and Merlin barely looked up from the body they were autopsying. Lucy quickly found her place a top Gaius's bed as Evie made her way next to them.

Upon first look Evienne noticed that there was something different about this victim. She was a courtier. Someone who rarely visited the lower town, the second victim after the nobleman to be someone of an upper class. Given that Gaius had been spending so much time examining the stomach contents she knew he didn't believe that the disease spread by air or contact. The courtier and the nobleman would be eating very different food from the people of the lower town, so the disease didn't spread through any kind of food supply.

All classes of Camelot did share one thing however.

"The water" she stated to herself.

Gaius seemed to over hear her as he sent her an impressed look. "Well done, Evienne"

"What?' Merlin asked confused. "What's well done?"

"What's different about this victim?" Gaius asked prompting his ward.

Merlin took a second contemplating over the corpse. "She's a woman." He guessed.

Gaius gave a heavy sigh. "Sometimes I do wonder if your talents were given to the right person."

Evie couldn't help but to smirk at the old man's sass.

"Anything else" Gaius continued

"She's a courtier' Merlin guessed.

Gaius let out a sound of agreement.

"But how does that help us?' Merlin questioned.

"Courtier's seldom go down to the lower town. So, what does that mean?' Gaius asked his ward.

"Um, that she hasn't spoken to any towns people." Merlin tried again.

My gods this was painful, and judging by the face that Gaius was making he felt the same way. "Yes, it suggests the disease isn't spread by contact"

"And, they probably eat different food" Merlin observed

"Good" Gaius praised "Anything else?"

"I doubt they breathe the same air"

"So, what's the only thing they do share?"

"Water?" Merlin said after a few seconds. "Water. You think the disease is spread through water."

The young warlock sent a look at Evie, his face breaking out into an impressed smile. "How in the world did you get there so quickly?"

Evie shrugged giving a little smirk.

The old physician handed both of his assistants a bucket and sent off them towards the well. They walked in a comfortable silence, right up until they reached the sprout.

"I'm sorry you got wrapped up in all this." Merlin apologized. "I could see you weren't very excited to be playing the job of physician's assistant."

"What?" Evie stammered as Merlin caught her off guard. "I was surprised. Not unhappy"

It was kind of a lie. She really wasn't ecstatic to get volunteered to play doctor. But honestly it was going a better than she expected.

"I know you'd rather be out in the woods than cooped up with Gaius and I." Merlin smiled "You look like Arthur's hawk after he hasn't been flown in a week."

"I like spending time with you and Gaius" Evie admitted. "Gaius is an old friend and you…"

"And I what?" Merlin looked at her with big blue orbs full of curiosity. The light was hitting his face just perfectly to cast shadows on those cheek bones of his. They were sharp and elegant and Evie couldn't help but to wonder what they felt like. Suddenly she felt a bit light headed, her heart was beating a bit harder than it was a few seconds a go. "Evie?"

"Well you're not a child all of the time." Evie managed to get out without stammering. "And when you're not being an idiot hanging out with you is kind of fun."

This caused Merlin to smile as he handed her one of the buckets. "How about you hold and I pump?'

She nodded in agreement

"Don't get any in your mouth." He warned suddenly serious.

She sent him a glare. The phrase "I'm not stupid" was well communicated.

They were about four pumps in when they heard a crying woman run past them. It took her a second to recognize who it was.

Evie's' stomach went rock hard.

"Gwen." Merlin stated to himself as he notices her. "Gwen"

Without saying anything Evie took off after her friend. Following Guinevere into the castles Evienne didn't even notice Merlin right behind her.

"Gwen" Evie stated putting her arm on her friend. "What happened?"

Gwen turned around tears running down her dark skin. Evie could feel her shaking as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Gaius." She stammered out.

"You have the sickness?' The old physician asked

"My father" Guinevere managed to blabber out "Please, Gaius he's all I have."

Evie felt her stomach roll. She knew Gwen's father Tom, very well. He had kind heart only rivaled by Gwen. When she first came to Camelot he was one of the first townsmen to reach out to Evienne. Even making her steel arrow heads as a welcome gift. He always loved to watch after Lucy, offering to take her in numerous occasions.

The idea of someone gentle, so warm hearted being infected with this ghastly plague made Evienne sick.

"Gwen, I have no cure." Gaius explained as gently as he could.

"I'm begging you" She cried out, and Evie squeezed her arm gently to comfort her.

"I wish there was something-anything I could do" Gaius atoned "But so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve. I'm sorry Gwen."

Gwen looked like she was going to run off. But Evie kept he hands on keeping her still.

"Gaius" Evie asked. "Is there anything you can help him? Any kind of pain reliever to make sure he's… comfortable."

Gwen gave out another sob, shaking her head at the idea of her father's passing.

"I might have something." Gaius walked over to a counter and held up a small yellow vial. "Give a drop of this to him twice a day, it will help relieve any pain he may be feeling."

Guinevere gave a teary nod.

"If it's alright with Gaius, I'll go back with you. We can make sure your father feels comfortable, I can make some hot tea and we can talk. Does that sound okay?"

Again, Gwen gave a teary nod. Evie looked to Gaius who gave her a solemn nod of permission.

Evie led her friend out carefully. On the way, out she didn't miss Merlin's worried expression.

"We'll talk later" She mouthed to the physician's assistant.

Merlin nodded. His face an ashen color.

For the first-time Evie realized just how much of a toll this plague could have one Camelot.

ooOoo

It was time Merlin did something.

After watching his friend in that state there was no way that Merlin could sit by and watch as this plague destroyed Camelot.

He always knew he had to act. But now he realized that he had to act now.

"There must be something we can do." Merlin plead to his guardian as the girls went out the door.

"My best" Gaius answered darkly. "Hopefully this can provide us with some answers."

'But then it will be too late for Gwen's father!" Seeing Guinevere like that. Sweet and gentle Guinevere sobbing in despair had left its mark.

"I fear you may be right." Gaius stated with finality. He dipped a vial into the bucket of water Merlin dragged back from the well, dropping a lilac into it.

Merlin stared at his old master for a moment. He had always seen him as a kind and caring man. But watching him turn Guinevere away like that, preventing him from curing the disease, for the first time he thought of the old physician as cold. The realization settled in his gut, and with a clenched jaw he locked himself in the room for the night.

It was late, probably around one in the morning when Merlin was woken by a knocking on his window.

At first, he thought it was the wind but then he noticed the human shaped silhouette in the window. Merlin sat up quickly, trying to make out who was pounding on his window in the middle of the night and more importantly if he was in any sense of danger.

"Merlin open your window before one of the guards sees me." The dark shaped hissed. The voice was feminine. It took him a second but he could make out who it was.

Evie. What in the world was she doing here?

He got up and opened his window. Sure, enough Evienne crawled through. She was dressed in dark brown hunting gear, her hair pulled up into its usual long braid. All she was missing was her bow and quiver.

She looked him up and down and smirked. "Nice pajama's"

He looked down and realized he was still in his night clothes. Merlin hoped she couldn't seem him blush in the dark.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered looking over towards the door, Gaius was sleeping in the other room.

"We need to do something." Evie explained, her dark eyes cutting into him. "I can't stand seeing Guinevere like this."

"I was planning on doing something tomorrow morning, when Gwen's at work." Merlin stated surprised. "I found a spell that can lift magical curses."

She stayed quiet, expression completely neutral. It bewildered him, he was expecting to get a lashing for even considering this plan.

"You can't stop me" he added ready for her to start an argument. "Unlike you and Gaius, I can't just sit by and watch innocent people die."

"I wasn't planning on stopping you" She said quietly. "I want in."

Merlin perked up, that was the last thing that he ever expected to hear.

"What?" Merlin croaked

"I want in" she stated more firmly this time

"What changed your mind?" Merlin asked.

"Tom's a good man" she explained taking a deep breath. "And if we don't do something soon all of Camelot's going to be infected by this disease. Gaius is doing his best, but he just can't keep up with the speed that this plague is spreading."

Merlin looked at her for a second trying to figure out if this was a trick. She seemed sincere, but still he was suspicious. "Do you want to help me tomorrow? If you can sneak in and plant a poultice that would be helpful. I don't think I can find a way to sneak into Gwen's house."

"Merlin, we can't wait for tomorrow" Evie stated ominously "Tom, Gwen's dad, won't survive the night."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if we're going to do this" Evie took a deep breath. "We have to do this now."

Merlin looked at the young huntress for a long second. He still couldn't believe she was going to help him use magic. "I hid the poultice in my top drawer. Let me take a quick look at the spell."

After retrieving the book from underneath, the floor board, he took a couple of seconds to read over the spell. It was simple one line:  _Þu fornimst adl fram guman._ He could remember that. He could do this.

"You ready to go" Evie said handing him his jacket.

Merlin nodded. Putting the book back under the floor board.

"We have to be quiet." Evienne warned. "The cities on a curfew. If we get caught, especially with that poultice… Well, we may not have to worry about the future of Camelot."

"Quiet." Merlin whispered putting his coat on. "Got it."

They made it out of the citadel without issue. He had to admit, that was mostly thanks to Evienne. It was amazing how quiet she could be, treading lightly with her feet, she seemed to just melt into the shadows. Merlin on the other hand struggled to find good hiding spots, his feet somehow managed to make a thud every time he stepped. He could tell Evienne was getting annoyed, she sent him an angry look anytime he made a noise that was particularly loud. It wasn't his fault he was clumsy.

There were guards around the corner when they exited the doors of the citadel. It took him a second to realize that the reason the palace was so quiet was because most of the guards were outside policing the curfew.

"This way" Evie whispered taking off in an amazingly quiet run.

They made it about half way before accidentally kicked a barrel. It made a thump, a sound that would have been unnoticed during the day but echoed through the quiet streets.

"Somebodies over there." One of the guards shouted from farther down the street.

Evienne grabbed him, sending a quick glance over her shoulder before pushing him against a wall.

They were trapped, guards coming from both directions. He held his breath, pulling Evienne against him as he waited praying that the guards wouldn't notice them. Looking down at Evienne her eyes seemed to be going a mile a minute. Her face was pale, as she looked back and forward looking for an escape. Suddenly her eyes met his, growing wide as she suddenly moved in closer.

"Kiss me" she commanded quietly.

Before Merlin could react, she threw his arms around his neck dragging his face to hers.

She smashed their lips together and for a moment Merlin froze.

A second later he relaxed, allowing himself to melt into the embrace. Her lips were soft, and warm against his and he could feel himself pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

Merlin's skin suddenly felt like it was tingling, and he was growing warmer, his heart beating harder the longer she kept his lips on hers. He could feel her pressed against him, her body molding against him perfectly. They were as close together as they could be, tucked in this little dark corner. Yet he wanted closer to her, he wanted…

"What do you kids think you're doing!" A knight's voice snapped him out of his trance. On instinct, he tightened his grip against Evie turning his body to place himself between her and the knights.

"I'm sorry milord" Evie squeaked out in an uncharacteristically sweet voice. "We never see each other during the day and I just couldn't help it. I had to see him"

Merlin tried not to feel disappointed when he realized the game she was playing.

"Her father doesn't approve of me" Merlin told the knight. He put a smile on his face, and tried to look at Evienne the same way he saw newlyweds look at each other back in Ealdor. "But I can't stay away" Merlin made a show of pushing a fallen a strand behind her ear. "She's just so beautiful"

"The King's elicited a curfew." The Knight's face was stern, he seemed entirely unsympathetic to their little charade. "I'm taking you two to the dungeon. What you two do in there tonight I don't care, but tomorrow you're going to have to explain yourself the king."

Merlin's blood went ice cold. With everything going on in this town he doubted that Uther would be rational in dealing with them. He looked down at Evie, her face was emotionless but pale and he could feel her shivering against him. Gently he squeezed her, attempting to calm her trembling body.

"Give them a break, Samson" Another Knight laughed. "There young and in love. Remember what it was like when you first met your wife. I bet you would be doing the exact same thing when you were their age and in their shoes."

The stern knight seemed to mull it over for a second. "Do I need to escort you back to your houses or can you find your own way home?"

Merlin felt Evienne let out a breath. "I'm certain we can find out way back. Thank you, milords."

"If I ever catch you two out here again after curfew, it's straight to the King." The Knight warned. "And I won't be leaving him with a good impression of you two"

"We understand, straight home" Merlin confirmed.

"Good luck" The knight gave them a smile. "And I better not be seeing you two again"

Holding Evienne' s hand he started off down the street. Once they were out of the line of sight of the guards' Evie yanked her hand away from Merlin.

"That was close." She whispered "Well played by the way."

"Thanks." Merlin replied. "I'm sure that kiss was very …uh, convincing"

His mind flashed back the feeling of her mouth on his, how she made his skin tingle. Suddenly, he became quite aware of his heart beat and he inched closer suddenly filled with the desire to kiss her again,

"I bet it was" Evie laughed "Thank the gods we never have to do that again, right?"

Merlin tried to ignore the pang that sent to his chest "Yeah."

"We have to hurry" Evienne stated matter of fact "I don't think we'll be able to talk ourselves out of it if we get caught again"

Merlin nodded.

They reached Guinevere's house minutes later. Merlin peeked in through the window. Gwen had fallen asleep next to her father's bed, head leaning against his chest. Evienne was right about one thing, Gwen's father looked like he could keel over any minute.

"I'll stand out here and keep watch." Evie suggested. "Don't worry about them waking up, I put some of the sedative that Gaius gave us in Gwen's tea."

Nodding Merlin slipped through the door and into the house hold. He quietly placed the poultice underneath the dying man's pillow. Taking a step back he incanted the spell.

" _Þu fornimst adl fram guman"_ The familiar warmth of magic flowed through him as he watched the poultice lift the spell. He stepped forward reaching underneath the pillow to grab the-

"Merlin!" Evienne called urgently "Guards."

Merlin turned quickly, making his way out the door. Once he caught up with Evie the two of them raced away from the guards finding refuge in a quiet street.

"Did it work?" Evie asked quietly

Merlin couldn't the stop the smile that spread to his face. "It did."

Evie gave him a big honest smile, a rarity on her usually expressionless face. "He's gone a make it.'

With the realization that he just saved a man's life a feeling of warmth spread throughout his body. He stood up a little taller, this time he knew he had a way of combating this disease.

This time Merlin wouldn't be helpless.

ooOoo

When she woke up the next morning, Evienne couldn't figure out if what happened last night was a dream. She could be almost certain that it was real. But what happened last night was so impulsive, so out of character that she struggled to believe that she had done that.

She had allowed Merlin to use magic, in Camelot, past curfew, during a witch hunt. It was a suicide mission that she condoned, even encouraged. Just a week ago, Evienne had promised Gaius that she'd watch out for the young warlock and now was leading him on a path to his death.

Evie didn't regret it though. She had helped saved Tom's life. Tom, Guinevere's father, one of the kindest men that Evienne ever knew was alive and well, partly because of her actions. She didn't doubt that she has done the right thing last night.

Or at least for most of the night. There was one thing she did regret.

Kissing Merlin.

Her actions going into it were chaste enough. Pinned in that corner she had to figure out a way to get them both out of the mess she had caused. In those split seconds the only thing she could think of doing was to play the role of lovers. It was an admittedly desperate attempt, but it seemed to have paid off. It was supposed to be a trick, a charade to get away from the guards.

But she had liked it. She had liked the feeling of his arms around her, how they had slowly tightened making her feel safe and warm. She had like how he softened against, how gently his lips had caressed her own. Merlin's lips had sent shivers down her body and when he deepened the kiss… well, Evie can't say she was faking it after that.

Thinking about what happened last night sent a pain to the back of her throat. Guinevere, the girl that Evie called her best friend, the kindest most thoughtful person Evie had ever met, was madly in love with the man she that she had been snogging. No matter how Evie felt kissing Merlin, it was no excuse to betray her best friend.

When she saw Gwen the next morning Evie had every intention to divulge what happened. Of course, she'd skip the part about saving her father with magic and get straight to the point. Her heartfelt apology was already planned, and a declaration of surrender, her promise to back down and stay away from Merlin was one of its key points.

But when she saw Guinevere, Evie's tounge was tied. When she walked into Morgana's chambers the young serving girl was practically dancing around the room. It had been a long time since Evie had seen Gwen that happy.

Evienne was weak.

There was no way Evienne was going to ruin her friend's mood.

"How's your father?" Evie asked a Guinevere turned upon hearing her enter the room.

"Evie he's doing much better" Gwen kept a beaming smile on her face. "You saw him last night, I didn't believe he'd make it through the night. But, this morning when he woke up he was walking around."

Evie walked forward hugging her friend. "That's amazing Gwen."

It was then that the door swung open. Evie's heart gave a little leap when she saw Merlin peeking in through the door.

"How's your father?" Merlin smiled into the room. "Is he feeling better?"

"Yeah." That little smile Gwen got whenever she saw a boy she liked slipped onto her face. "It's incredible. It's a miracle"

"His skins clear back to normal?" Merlin asked

"Yes" Gwen confirmed

"Great" Merlin smiled as he turned to leave.

"You don't seem surprised" Gwen pointed out before Merlin was out of ear shot.

Evie smirked to herself it was going to be fun to watch him talk his way out of this one.

"No, no I am" Merlin insisted "It's a miracle."

He sent a knowing look at Evie who just nodded.

"But how did you know he was well?" Gwen enquired. "It's really weird because the only one I've told was Evie, and that was just a few seconds before you came in. But you know? How could you know?"

Merlin looked to Evie for help, but he was on his own with this one.

"Yes Merlin. How could you know?" Evie prompted

Merlin looked contemplative for a second before taking a few steps forward. "Alright, you've finally found out I'll tell you."

Evie froze, he was going to out himself to Guinevere.

"I'm psychic" he joked.

Evie let out a breath. She trusted Gwen, but she also knew how her friend was taught to fear magic. Evie honestly didn't think Gwen would turn Merlin or even her in for using magic. But she knew Guinevere feared the dark arts, she had been taught ever since she was little girl that magic was evil. Even though Evie felt that Gwen's loyalty would over power her fear she didn't want to put her friend in that position.

"No, you're not" Gwen gave a little laugh.

"I am!" Merlin insisted.

"Alright what am I thinking?" Guinevere asked.

Merlin scrunched his eyes as if trying to see into Gwen's brain "That I'm not psychic."

"You're strange" Gwen laughed, before realizing that could have come off the wrong way. "I don't mean that in a nasty way you're just funny. I like that."

Merlin shrugged humbly.

With that Evie decided to leave the room. She'd already done enough to jeopardize her best friends chance with the boy. From what she could tell Merlin made Guinevere happy and if there was thing that Gwen deserved to be it was happy.

With a small smile and a quick goodbye Evie left the two love birds alone.

She was going to do everything she could to make sure those two end up together. No matter how much it may hurt her.

ooOoo

Until around noon Merlin was having a good day.

He was feeling good about himself, splendid really. For the first time since knight Valiant he felt like he was making a difference in Camelot. It was being able to do things like curing Gwen's father's that reminded him why he had magic. Why he was given these great gifts. It cemented the fact that he can use his gifts successfully. There were times that he doubted whether he was the right person to wield such power. But doing things like curing Gwen's father helped cure that doubt.

This sense of satisfaction put a skip in his step. A skip in his step that lasted right up until he saw Guinevere being dragged to the council room by the guards.

He was in the Prince's chambers, humming to himself and polishing Arthur's armor when he heard Gwen crying out from the halls.

"Please I'm innocent I swear"

Immediately Merlin, dropped the breast plate he was working on and sprinted out into the hall way.

When he saw Guinevere, a pain shot through his chest. The guards were dragging Gwen down the hall as she thrashed in their arms. His only thought was to get her away from them. Somehow separate Guinevere from the men who seemed to be hurting her. Merlin rushed forward prepared to pry Gwen away from the guards.

"Please, Merlin help me" Gwen cried in anguish and Merlin's stomach went rock hard.

A hand grabbed him by the shoulder yanking him back just before he reached the guards. Merlin turned quickly ready to punch whoever was holding him back. He stopped himself when he realized it was Gaius.

The old man looked at him with a stern face before leading him back towards their chambers.

"What have you done?" the old man accused the moment he closed the door to the chambers.

"What?" Merlin flinched back entirely unprepared for the attack by his mentor.

"I warned you" Gaius squawked. "Oh, I understand you thought you were doing good."

"I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him." Merlin defended himself.

"Did you not think that it would look suspicious the curing of one man?"

"Then all I have to do is…" Merlin tried think of a way out of this. "I'll cure everyone. No one will ever have to know it was magic"

"It's too late they already think Gwen's a sorcerer, that she caused the disease."

"But she didn't!" Merlin snapped

"Oh, and how are you going to prove that?' Gaius interrogated.

Merlin wasn't entirely sure, but he knew without a doubt that he had to do something. Gwen wasn't going to pay for his mistake.

Even though he wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do, he knew exactly where he needed to go. Merlin raced straight for the throne room.

He got there just in time to watch the guards, led by King Arthur drag a begging Guinevere in front of a thrown. Heedlessly they dropped her in front of the King, and she fell to the floor like a sack of flour.

"Well done" The King sent his son a satisfied look as his son nodded respectfully.

"I haven't done anything, I swear he just got better" Gwen pleaded pathetically. "Why will no one believe me?"

She sent a look straight towards Merlin. He couldn't meet her eyes, the hole in his chest widening.

"He just got better" Guinevere continued to beg "But I didn't do anything"

"I believe you" The Lady Morgana proclaimed striding into the room. Merlin turned to look at her not seeing her come in. "Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally."

Morgana held the room, as she always did, all eyes on were her. Merlin couldn't help but to admire her bravery. She never hesitated to stand up to the King. In his time in Camelot he'd come to realize that she had earned his respect. If anyone could change Uther's mind it was her.

"Then what of this poultice that was found?" The King questioned.

The poultice. Merlin realized that he must have left it under Gwen's father's pillow when he was trying to get away from the guards. He cursed himself for being so stupid.

"What poultice?" Gwen cried panic still evident in her voice. "I don't know anything about a poultice."

"It was found in your house." The King said accusingly. The look of hatred in the statesman eyes struck Merlin to the core, it made the old King seem cold, almost inhuman "Undo this enchantment, put an end to this contagion."

"I can't" Gwen pleaded

"Then I can show you no mercy" The King growled

"I am not a witch I do not know how to stop the illness" Tears continued to flow down Gwen's face and it took all of Merlin's will power not to run forward and comfort her.

"If you cannot undo your sorcery you force my hand and I must find you guilty" The King stated coldly, glaring at the serving girl

Guinevere tried to plea her case again before the King cut her off circling around her like a wolf prepared to make it's kill "It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment, and under the circumstances I have no choice but to sentence you to death."

Merlin closed his eyes trying his best to block out Gwen's pleading. His stomach rolled, his heart beat slowed and in that moment, it felt like the whole world was closing in on him.

"I can only hope the plague dies with you" The King's snarled as the guards dragged her out of the room and into the dungeon.

Merlin listened to her cries as she was lugged out of the hall. They seem to be growing more and more desperate the farther she was from the throne room. Each plea seemed to dig deeper into his chest, add to the solid mass that was frozen his stomach.

Finally, he snapped. Merlin couldn't take this, it was his fault. He wasn't going to let Gwen take the fall for his mistake.

Without a second thought Merlin raced out of the court rooms and towards the dungeon. He was going to do whatever it took to save Gwen.

ooOoo

When Evie woke up that morning she was completely oblivious to the drama going on in the Great Hall and the peril Guinevere was in.

In fact, it was an incredibly pleasant morning. Given the discovers that they had made about the disease, and the long hours they had been working Gaius decided it would beneficial for Evienne and Merlin to have a few extra hours off. While Merlin was unfortunate get roped into helping Arthur with his chores, Evie took the morning to herself. She didn't quite have enough time to go out for a proper hunt so she took the time to prepare a proper breakfast for herself and to finally get a brush through her hair.

She was thoroughly relaxed when Lucy started frantically barking at the door. Before Evienne could properly react, Guinevere's father blasted open her door.

The moment she looked at his pallid face her heart dropped and with three simple words her pleasant morning was ruined.

"Gwen's been arrested."

Immediately Evie rushed towards the door.

"On what charges?"

Tom's eyebrows crunched together in confusion. "Witchcraft."

A cold pit settled in her stomach. Suddenly it became hard to speak as a pain lodged itself in the back of her throat. "What?"

"They say she used sorcery to cure me" Tom uttered. "Apparently, there was a poultice under my pillow but there is no way it belongs to Gwen."

The pit in Evienne' s stomach grew impossibly larger. They had left the poultice in Tom's house. For the love of the gods how could she have been so stupid. She knew there was a consequence to using magic. She knew it's dangers, and yet in a moment of weakness she made a choice that had put her friend's life in danger.

"The King is holding his trial now." Tom uttered. "It's witchcraft so there is a good chance she won't see a jury. Evienne I don't know what to do, she's my only daughter, I can't lose her."

"Let's get to the castle" Evienne said simply not knowing what else to do. She couldn't think straight. She needed to calm down, she needed more information before she made a move.

There was no way she could let Guinevere die.

By the time, they reached the castle the trial was over. Tom asked one of the guards what the sentence was and even though Evie knew the sentence was going to be death hearing it said out loud hurt.

They then offered Tom the chance to see his daughter. The guards personally led the two of them to the dungeons. Evienne stopped at the top of the stairs. Believing that Guinevere and her father needed some family time told Tom to go ahead. He looked confused but didn't argue. As she watched Gwen's father go down the stairs she sat down against the wall.

The world didn't feel real now. It felt as if she was inhabiting some odd dream. The dread that had washed over her earlier had mostly disappeared. It seemed like she couldn't reach out and find any tangible emotion. But as she sat propped against the wall she couldn't shake this terrible feeling of wrongness.

She put her hand against her mouth as her mind quickly ran through ways of getting Guinevere out of this. Everything from confessing to hatching an escape came to mind, but none of the things she could think of it had any substance. All of them yielded consequences that she knew Gwen wouldn't want to pay.

It took her a second to realize the Lady Morgana was standing over her. The Lady's face was ashen, tears clearly forming at the bottom of her eyes.

"I couldn't talk him out of it" Morgana muttered. "I tried but he's just so blind when it comes to magic."

"It's not your fault Morgana" Evie stated standing up. She was trying to be comforting but it came out in an irritated tone. "How long until the execution?"

"About 24 hours" The Lady managed "As soon as her pyre is built, Uther wants her…"

Evie cursed inwardly. 24 hours wasn't a lot of time, certainly not enough to prepare a jail break. They could possibly get Gwen out of the dungeon, but without an escape plan, an idea of where to go with safe houses, Evie figured that they would get caught by the Knights of Camelot within the week.

"We'll come up with a plan" Evie felt she sounded a lot more confident that she was. "Guinevere

Acting without a plan is what got her into this situation in the first place. She'd learned her lesson, before acting out of sentiment she needed to think things through. She wasn't going to make this mistake again.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Tom came back up from the dungeons. Tears were visible on his cheeks and his eyes seemed feverish. For a second Evie thought he was going to say something but he walked by, his emotions leaving him at a loss of words.

It wasn't until Evie faced Guinevere that she understood that feeling.

She was slumped against the wall, tears running quietly down her dark skin. When she met eyes with Evie her eyes were dark, the once hope filled eyes completely overtaken with despair.

"Hello" She gave a fake smile. "I'm guessing Uther hasn't changed his mind"

"I wasn't able to get him to see reason" Morgana admitted her voice strong "But don't lost hope."

"I don't think there is much hope for me know" Guinevere said quietly. "I just want you two to know…"

"Guinevere don't" Evie interrupted. "It is not time for goodbye"

Gwen ignored her. "I want you to know that you two are the best friends I've ever had. Evie Camelot has been a whole lot better since you've come along. And Morgana serving you has been the best job. If I had 50 more years to live I'd gladly spend it serving you."

Evie's stomach rolled as Morgana let out a sob. "I stand by what I said, Guinevere. It's not your time to die."

Gwen looked at her disbelievingly but nodded anyway. "I'm tired. I'd like to have some time to myself, please."

Evie nodded as she stood up to leave with the Lady Morgana. "I will be back later today. I promise I'll find you a way out of here."

Evie hoped to the gods that she would be able to keep her promise. But in all honesty, she wasn't sure whether she'd be able to think of a way to save her friend.

ooOoo

On his way to visit Gwen Merlin ran into Evienne and Morgana.

The moment that he saw Morgana's face his heart broke. It was obvious she was crying and the moment that she made eye contact with Merlin she ran away sobbing.

For a second Merlin considered going after her, but he stopped when he found himself caught in Evienne' s gaze.

In most ways, she didn't look upset. If she had been a bystander on the street Merlin could have walked by her without knowing anything was wrong. But after a second glance he could see it. She was holding herself straighter than usual, standing with an unnatural stillness. Her eyes seemed sharper than normal and if he looked carefully he could see they were rimmed with red.

"I've made a mistake Merlin" She stated strongly. Merlin couldn't think of anything to say so he just stared at her blankly. "With magic, there is always a price, I acted without thinking and now I'm facing the consequences."

Merlin wanted to say that it wasn't her fault, but that would be a lie. It was her fault, it was both their faults.

"I thought it would be an easy solution." She admitted "Guinevere's father would live and everyone would be happy. But I guess an easy solution is like a light in a storm, when we rush for it it's at our own peril, for it may not necessarily lead to a safe harbor."

Her gaze grew sharp, and she walked up to him indictidly "We're going to get Guinevere out of this, Merlin. And I promise I won't be making a mistake like this again."

Without saying anything else she walked away. For a second Merlin just stood at the top of the stairs frozen by the thickness of his throat and replaying the events of that night. Finally, he took a deep breath and made his way down the steps.

When he reached the bottom of the steps he saw Gwen. She immediately stood up to greet him and his heart lurched when he saw the defeat on her face.

"Thank you" Gwen's voice was hollow as she gave him a sad smile.

"What for?"

"For coming to see me" she said as sweet as ever

"I'm sorry" he managed to breath out

"It's not your fault" she said looking down at her chains

Yes. Merlin thought to himself. It was.

"It's alright" Guinevere insisted "Don't worry about me. There's no point in crying about it. I mean, I'm not saying you're going to cry about me, obviously. I don't think that."

Merlin suddenly noticed the tears forming at the bottom of his eyes "Oh, Gwen. I can't have this happen."

"Please one thing" Gwen pleaded "But…"

"What?"

"Remember me."

"You're not going to die" Merlin said more to himself than the serving girl "I won't let this happen"

And with that Merlin knew what he had to do. It was his fault that Guinevere was on death row. He was the sorcerer not her. He knew that he was going to have to pay the price for his actions.

As he ran towards the King's chambers he knew in the back of his mind that he was running towards his death. Yet, in a way he didn't care. He felt no fear as he slammed the door open. Only the comforting understanding that he was doing what was right.

"It was me" he admitted to the King and the rest of the councilors as he strode into the room. "It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father. Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!"

Merlin's heart dropped when he saw Gaius standing up at the table. "Merlin, Are you mad?"

"I cannot let her die for me" Merlin claimed still catching his breath. "I place myself at your mercy."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Gaius told the King

"I do!" Merlin insisted

With his eyebrows clenched together and a puzzled look in his eye the King made his decision. "Arrest him."

For the first time a lick of fear hit Merlin as two of the knights grabbed him by his arms. It hurt as they squeezed their fingertips into his arm and started dragging him back towards the dungeon.

"Father, I can't allow this" The Prince proclaimed much to Merlin's surprise. "This is madness. There is no way  _Merlin_  is a sorcerer"

"Did you not hear him?" The King asked his son.

"Yes" The Prince admitted

"He admitted it" The King proclaimed

"He saved my life remember" Arthur reminded the King. Merlin suddenly realized that Arthur needed to shut up or else the wrong person was going to be executed tomorrow.

"Why should he fabricate such a story?" Uther questioned.

"As Gaius said…" The Prince reached "He's got a grave mental disease."

"Really" The King questioned sitting forward in his throne

"He's in love" Arthur proclaimed after a moment

"What?" Merlin blurted out. He had no idea where the hell that came from.

"With Gwen" Arthur decided.

"I am not" Merlin affirmed

"Yes you are" The Prince contended.

"No way!"

"I saw you yesterday with that flower she had given you" Arthur explained

Merlin laughed this was ludicrous. "But, I'm not in love with her."

"It's alright" The Prince drawled slipping a brotherly arm around Merlin's shoulder "You can admit it"

Merlin gaped at the Prince. Arthur was going to get Gwen killed. Most of the council had a bemused expression on their faces, obviously falling for the Prince's story. "I don't even think of her like that."

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you" The King joked cruelly before giving a small laugh.

His son joined him more kind heartedly. "Merlin is a wonder" Arthur stated his arm still awkwardly around his shoulder. "But the wonder is how he is such an idiot. There is no way that he is a sorcerer."

Merlin glared at the Prince. He had just admitted, to his face that he had magic yet the stupid fool still couldn't see it.

"Don't waste my time again" The King said with a bemused smile "You're free to go"

Merlin stood there for a second wondering what just happened. After a few seconds, he slowly exited the throne room thoroughly confused. With a bow, Gaius slowly stood up and followed them back to their chambers.

"Arthur's the idiot" Merlin said as they entered the room.

"No, he was right to do what he did" Gaius argued an edge to his voice "And thankfully he saved you from your own stupidity."

"What else was I going to do?" Merlin contended "It's my fault Gwen is going to die"

"Yes" Gaius admitted "But you don't prove your innocence by offering to jump into the flame."

"You did what?" said a sharp voice from the entry way of their chambers.

Merlin spun around to see Evie standing in the door way. Her face was flat but her eyes were piercing right through him. She was wearing her dress from earlier, but strangely she had her bow in her hand and quiver strung over her shoulder.

"I admitted my guilt to the King"

Evie's eyes went wide immediately looking to Gaius for an explanation.

"Arthur got him out of it" The old man said flatly

"Gods Arthur thinks he's so sharp" Merlin laughed to himself "But even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it. Maybe I should just go around wearing a pointy hat"

"This isn't a joke, Merlin" Evie articulated slowly clearly unamused. "You could have gotten us both killed."

"I took all the blame" Merlin contended "There was no way that they were going to find out you were involved."

Evie clenched her jaw walking closer to him. "The guards saw us together, Merlin. The moment they realized you were going to be sentenced for sorcery they would have made the connection"

Merlin suddenly felt really tense. "This is just as much your fault as mine. We shouldn't let Guinevere pay for our actions. I committed sorcery, you helped it's only fair that we take the punishment."

"Oh, you really don't know Guinevere, do you?" Evie growled. "Next time you so eagerly try to martyr yourself take a second to think about who you'd be leaving behind. Gwen cares for her friends more than she cares for herself. She couldn't deal with knowing that they died for her. She couldn't live with that guilt. It would  _destroy_ her, Merlin. Guinevere would be paying for what we did just as much as we would be. For us it would be over in less than an hour. But Gwen would wake up every day burdened with guilt, thinking that the only reason she was a live was because her friends died. And if you know anything about Guinevere, for her that would be worse than death."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Merlin snapped taking a step closer to her "Because I don't hear any ideas coming from you."

"I believe" interrupted a clearly irritated Gaius "that in order to save Gwen we have to find the cause of the disease. We need to find out what is contaminating the water. But then again we could just stand around arguing like a bunch of fools."

Merlin locked eyes with Evie, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears and judging by the glare she was giving him she was just as angry. He suddenly noticed how close they were standing, how he could feel her body heat against his skin and took a little step back as the two of them reached a silent treaty.

"You're right" Evie broke the stare as she turned to Gaius

"Of course, I am" He tossed her a bag to carry some water which she caught gracefully. "Now let's solve this problem"

Merlin clumsily caught the other bag as Gaius tossed it to him. He took a deep breath trying to calm his still hammering heart.

He looked at Evie and reminded himself that she was just as scared, just as worried about Guinevere as he was. Gaius was right they needed to stop fighting and figure this problem out.

And for Guinevere's sake, quickly.

ooOoo

After meeting with Guinevere earlier that morning, Evienne had gone back to her home.

She was still filled with a hollow feeling, but part of her was itching to do something. She couldn't stop thinking about Guinevere, the image of her despairing eyes was etched into her brain. Yet, as she had told Merlin she learned her lesson. She wasn't going to act rashly again.

When she entered the door immediately Lucy ran up to greet her. Kneeling she wrapped her arms around the dog's neck, taking as much comfort from her furry companion as she could. Somehow Lucy seemed to know something was wrong, nuzzling her owner with her cold wet nose.

It was in that moment that Evie felt something snap. Like a dam finally breaking all of Evie's emotions came rushing forward at the same time. She sat there on the floor for a long moment as her tears finally came flooding forward, holding on to her furry friend as sobs wracked their way out of her body.

When she stood up she caught her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a mess. Her face was pale and puffy with reddened eyes and snot running from her nose. It reminded her of Guinevere's face, the terrible look of despair in her eyes.

It was then that Evie felt something that she hadn't felt in nine years. Starting with a familiar tingle Evie took a shaky breath desperately attempting to push it down, but it managed to rip its way through her defenses, exploding to the surface. The mirror that she was peering into shattered, fragmenting her reflection as she stared at herself in disbelief.

For the first time in nine years, Evie's magic had made an appearance.

That had terrified her, and although she had managed to pull herself together before one of the knight's guards told her that Gaius needed assistance she was still shaking as she followed Merlin and Gaius to the water supply.

For a second she considered telling Merlin what had happened. Having the gifts as well, Merlin may be able to understand what it's like to lose control of one's magic, to experience the wrenching feeling as a hidden part of you wracked its way to the surface.

However, when she overheard what Merlin had tried to turn himself in to free Guinevere she knew that she couldn't let him know about her magic just yet. She knew that he was trying to do the right thing, and what he had done was an attempt free Guinevere, and a large part of her was thankful for that. It was nice to know that Gwen had another friend that would be willing to give up their life for her. But his actions were impulsive, not thought through.

It was just more proof that he was still a risk to himself. And if Evie told him her secret he could be a threat to her as well.

Now was not the time for her to share.

The aquifer reminded Evienne of a mausoleum. Hidden deep below the walls of Camelot the catacombs leading the water supply held a musky old smell, something about the way that the light of their torch licked the walls made the hairs on Evienne' s arm stand up.

Evie tightened her grip on her bow. She hadn't grabbed it intentionally as she left to join Gaius in his chambers, rather she had suddenly realized it was in her hand as she made her way to the physician's chambers. She must have grabbed it subconsciously after her scare with the mirror. It could have been an inconvenience, but as they walked deeper into the cave Evie was glad to have a weapon on her.

The pool itself was large, acting as a giant mirror reflecting the light of the torches illuminating the room. It seemed to flow endlessly down the chamber, disappearing with the tunnel at the end.

"The water from here supplies the entire town" Gaius explained matter of fact. He turned to Merlin handing him a vial "Take a sample"

Merlin nodded, popping open the top of the vial and dipping it carefully into the water. He didn't seem bothered by the eeriness of the cave as he allowed the vial to fill with their new sample.

He stood up turning around to make sure the sample was enough for Gaius. Before Evie could register the dark shape emerging from the water Evienne notched her bow aiming for the monstrous shape.

Merlin fell forward narrowly dodging the arms of the beast as Evie's arrow impaled itself right between the eyes of the beast. As quickly as it appeared it disappeared into the depths, submerging under the water with an angry hiss.

There was a long moment of silence as the three of them contemplated what just happened. Evienne took a deep breath as she slowly allowed the adrenalin leave her boy.

"Are you alright?" Evie asked reaching her hand down to help Merlin off the floor.

He held his hands up revealing the still filled vial "Yeah" he grabbed Evie's hand and allowed her to haul him up. "Nice shot by the way."

Evie nodded before turning to Gaius "What the hell was that?"

"We need to get out of here." Gaius stated ominously grabbing Merlin's arm gently and leading them away from the pool.

Evie took a deep breath. Whatever that thing was probably was the source of the disease. Her arrow had clearly pierced it's hide and while angry the monster seemed unharmed. Although they now knew what was causing the plague, killing this monster just became a big hurdle in curing this disease.

And in saving Guinevere.

ooOoo

Merlin still wasn't entirely sure what a afanc was. However, he knew that it wasn't friendly.

As soon as they had arrived back in their chamber Gaius immediately went off to a book shelf, grabbed the book from the shelf and plopped it on the table. After flipping through the book, he found the page that he wanted.

"There" Gaius pointed to an illustration off beast that look like some sort of deformed gorilla. "It was an afanc, a beast born of clay a conjured up by only the most powerful sorcerer."

"How do we kill it?" Evie still holding her bow. Her face held a cold expression, a marbleized version of her usual look.

"I don't know." Gaius admitted looking up at a stack of books on his shelf. "But where?"

There had to be a week's worth of reading up there. "That'll take days, Gwen doesn't have that long."

"Got any better ideas?" Evie challenged

He did. There was only one being in Camelot that would know how to defeat this creature and he was tied up underneath the castle.

Without saying a word, he left the room.

"Merlin, where are you?" He heard Evie ask as she raced to catch up him. With a curse, she heard her get up and follow him out the door.

Merlin made it to the court yard before he was stopped by a pile of sticks stacked up into a tee pee. He knew what it was, but had never seen one first hand.

"They're building Gwen's pyre" Evie darkly pointed out as she caught up to him. "We don't have a lot of time and where are the hell are we going?"

"We need to talk to someone." Merlin stated cryptically "He'll know how to save her."

"Who?"

But as usual he ignored her question. To his surprise, she didn't ask any questions when he told her they had to sneak past the guards only giving him a puzzled look as she caused a distraction allowing them to slipped past the armed men.

"Hold this" he said as he handed a torch. "And don't panic he's a friend"

"Don't panic?" She hissed her eyes narrowing. "Who the hell are we meeting?

Slowly they made their way down the steps, him leading the way as she wearily followed holding the torch, as they reached the bottom she handed him the torch as she stepped forward gazing into the cavern.

"Merlin, I don't understand." She said cautiously "Please tell me why were down here."

"Like a said we're meeting a friend" he explained before shouting out into the cavern. "Hello!"

"Hello" the dragon's voice echoed through the chamber causing Evie to stumble backward. Merlin put a hand on her back preventing her from falling as the dragon descended onto the rocks that were his usual perch.

"Merlin that's a dragon" Evie grabbed on to the sleeve of his shirt, her eye flying wide at the sight of the magical creature.

"Like I said" Merlin looked her straight in the eye putting a gentle hand be on her shoulder. "He won't hurt you, he's a friend."

"The great warlock returns" the dragon announced ignoring the scene in front of him. "And this time he brought a friend. It is an honor to meet you, Lady Evienne"

"How do you know my name?" She immediately questioned.

"You are a part of a great destiny." The dragon explained vaguely.

"Destiny? What destiny?" Evie's eye brows scrunched together "And I am no Lady. I have no noble blood."

The dragon let out a crackling laugh. "You are a Lady in every sense of the word."

Although Merlin was as confused as Evie looked, he knew he had to change the subject. This line of questioning could go on forever and they didn't have time for this now. He figured they could come back later for more information

"We need to know how to defeat and afanc." Merlin interrupted.

"Yes, I suppose you do" The dragon said unhelpfully

Evie gave him a quick side glance before addressing the dragon. "Will you help us?"

The dragon looked Merlin straight in the eye. "Trust the elements that are at you command."

"Elements?" Merlin questioned. "But how do I do this?"

"Merlin, you cannot do this alone" the dragon explained "you are but one side of a coin.  _Arthur_  is the other."

"I don't understand." Merlin complained. "Just tell me what I have to do."

The dragon laughed. "I already have."

Without another word the dragon spread its wings, sending gusts of air whirling into their faces as he disappeared into the night. Merlin shouted after him desperate to get his attention still thoroughly confused as to what the dragon met.

They stood in the dark cavern for a few minutes in befuddled silence, both wracking their brains to figure out what the hell the dragon met. Two sides of the same coin,

"I hate to break it to you Merlin" Evienne broke the silence. "But your friends an ominous asshole"

Merlin just sighed.

ooOoo

It seemed like the secrets of Camelot were endless. To Evie it was incredible to think that there was a living breathing dragon underneath the castle. A three-ton creature of magic, that the King had somehow managed to chain to a rock. The creature seemed to have so much knowledge, so much wisdom to share with Camelot.

Too bad it seemed that he didn't believe in giving a straight answer.

The answer of course had something to do with the elements. According to Merlin, Gaius had a book on the elements lying around the chamber somewhere. But unfortunately, like his ward the old physician didn't understand what the concept of organization was.

They had spent a good hour of valuable time scouring the room, before Gaius finally came in.

"What are you two doing?" Gaius asked as he quietly entered the room. Evie turned quickly, she hadn't seen him come in.

"Looking for a book." Merlin stated matter of fact not bothering to stop perusing for the book they needed.

"On elements" Evie specified, she looked around the clattered chambers "We've been searching for a hour"

"Elements?"

"Yeah" Merlin confirmed impatiently "Which one would we find that in?"

"Most of them" Gaius stated "The study of the base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process."

Evie sent Merlin a glare, they'd spent the past hour looking for a specific book. Apparently, information of the elements was in most of them; however, neither of them had been helpful in figuring out what the dragon had meant.

Merlin just shrugged before turning back to Gaius. "But how would they kill the Afanc?"

"Well, afanc is a creature made of earth and water. That's two of the four base elements"

"What about the other two?" Merlin questioned.

"Perhaps they will destroy it" Evie reasoned

"You want wind and fire." Gaius proclaimed "Wind and fire."

Evie sighed mostly to herself. Getting those elements to work against the afanc was probably going to need magic.

"How did you two find this out?" Gaius questioned.

Evie and Merlin set a glance at one another.

"I just knew you know, it's part of my powers" Merlin lied

"What else do your powers tell you?" Gaius leaned forward against the table scrunching his eyebrows together.

"That I am only one side of a coin" Merlin spat out. "The brighter side obviously"

"And who's the other side?" Gaius asked looking at Evie

"That would-be Prince Arthur" Evienne explained.

Evie jumped when she heard the door swing open slamming against the wall as Morgana strode into the room. Immediately Evie noticed the pallid color of her skin and dread filled the pit of her stomach.

"They're bringing forward the execution." Despite her obvious fear, Morgana spoke confidently "We have to prove Gwen's innocence."

"How long do we have?" Merlin questioned racing forward.

"They've finished the pyre" The Lady explained matter of fact. "We've got maybe an hour. We need to prove Gwen's innocence. Now."

Evie's stomach rolled, that wasn't nearly enough time. She looked to Merlin who shook his head."

"We're trying, Morgana" The serving boy explained "But we need more time."

Morgana took a deep breath. "I've already talked to Uther, I don't think I can buy us any more time. The pyre is built, the execution is going to happen soon."

The pyre is built. It had to have taken them hours, last time Evie had seen it was about half the size that it needed to be before they could carry out the execution and that was a couple hours ago.

Evie looked towards one of the windows. Maybe there was a way she could buy them more time.

"Merlin, can you see town center from any of the windows in here?" Evie asked walking over to the table and picking up her bow.

"Yeah" Merlin asked confused. "Why?"

"I have an idea to buy us some more time. But it may be a long shot." She grabbed her quiver off the table as well. "Which window is it?"

Merlin walked over to a window on the north wall, moving a couple of books out of the way Merlin opened the creaky old window. Sure enough, it was a clear shot to town center. Evie could see the pyre situated in the middle of it, and more importantly she realized that she may be able to hit it.

"Gaius, can you give me a bowl of lamp oil and an old rag?" Gaius seemed to understand what Evie was thinking and immediately grabbed an old lamp off the shelf. "And Merlin, pass me that rag.

"What are you planning?" Morgana asked.

"I'm going to light the pyre a little early." Evie explained grabbing the rag from Merlin and carefully tying it around the tip of an arrow. "It's a bit harder to execute someone if half your pyre is burnt down"

"The pyre has to be 100 meters away" Morgana challenged. "Do you really think you can hit it?"

To be perfectly honest she wasn't sure. She usually had a 50/50 chance of hitting a target when it was that far away.

"Well she did say it was a long shot?" Merlin joked halfheartedly.

Carefully Evie finished preparing the arrow, dipping the tip and notching it in her bow as Merlin carefully lit it on fire using a flint. He made eye contact with her and gave her a reassuring smirk as he drew the arrow back smoothly. Taking a deep breath as she gently anchored the string against her bow. Aiming the arrow, she released, not dropping the weapon until she was sure that the arrow had whizzed out the window.

Evie smiled, it was a good shot. Flying smoothly across the air it landed smack in the large stack of wood. For a second they watched as the wood slowly caught fire, slowly engulfing a section of the pyre in flames.

Suddenly the guards in the square started shouting, frantically attempting to extinguish the flames as they destroyed their pyre.

"It's not going to delay it forever" Evie stated "But it may give us some more time. We need to hurry"

"What can I do to help?" Morgana asked

"We need Arthur." Merlin proclaimed firmly

Morgana drew her eyebrows together "Arthur?"

"There's a monster an afanc in the water supply" Merlin explained fervently making his way to Morgana "That's what's causing the plague."

"Well we must tell Uther?" Morgana suggested.

Evie shook her head. That was a terrible idea.

"The afanc is a creature forged by magic." The Old Physician voiced Evie's thoughts "Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen, he'd just blame her for conjuring it."

"So what do we do?" inquired

"We need to destroy it." Merlin stated firmly. "Then the plague will stop, and Uther may see reason."

Evie didn't believe there was any certainty in that logic. Her faith in the King's abilities to see reason had vanished long ago, however they didn't really have any other options.

Morgana nodded "That's why you need Arthur."

"He may give us a chance." Evie clarified

"But he won't want to disappoint the King" Merlin stated

Morgana pressed her lips together, throwing her head up into the air "Leave that to me."

Without another word the Lady Morgana strode out of the room with a quick confident stride.

Evie had never admired her more.

ooOoo

Merlin also admired the Lady Morgana.

He couldn't help but to think about it as the Lady left the room, her hips swaying as she strode away to challenge the Prince.

She had the type of quiet courage that you didn't see every day. Standing up to the King to do what's right, risking her safety to promote the safety of another without a second though, Morgana had the kind of bravery that Merlin once thought one could find on a battle field. Yet here it was in the court of Camelot sitting in the heart of a beautiful woman.

"Let's go" Evie broke him out of his thoughts and Gaius threw him the keys. She slung her quiver over her back, grabbing her bow off the table. Her dark eyes were shining as she made eye contact with him. "This ends now."

Merlin nodded, a small smile sneaking onto his face. It was obvious, Morgana wasn't the only brave woman in Camelot. "Lead the way"

When they reached, the court yard most the fire had been put out. Large sections of woods had been torched, leaving behind a pile of smoking charcoal. It would take them a few hours to fix it.

That's my girl, Merlin thought.

My girl?

His thoughts suddenly rushed to their little charade the other night. The feeling of her lips on his. How she made his brain buzz as he dragged her closer. As he looked at her he couldn't help but focus of the curve of her neck, how her copper braid stood out against her pale skin.

"What the hell happened?" The Prince snapped him out of his thoughts as he followed the Lady Morgana into the court yard.

It was a good thing, now was not the time to be thinking about this.

"Ignore it" The Lady Morgana demanded not breaking her stride as she passed the smoldering pile. Arthur listened drawing his sword as they made their way to the aquifer.

Somehow the tunnel leading the water supply was creepier than last time. Knowing what was down there made the hair on the back of his neck raise, but he had a job to do and some dumb monster wasn't going to stop him from saving Gwen.

"You better be right about this Merlin" The Prince complained.

A deep growl echoed through the chamber, sending a cold chill shooting up his spine. Her heard Morgana gasp, and watched Evie nock and arrow out of the corner of his eye.

Unfortunately, it seemed that he was right about this.

Arthur sent a concerned look at Morgana. "You should say here."

"I'm coming with you" her voice shook as she spoke, but something about the way she was standing told Merlin she wasn't going to change her mind.

"No" Arthur stated firmly.

The King's ward raised her eye brows in challenge. "Scared I'll show you up?"

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I endangered you" The Prince argued

"Good thing he doesn't know about it then."

"I'm telling you Morgana," The Prince raised his voice a bit "turn back you could get hurt."

"So, could you" Morgana walked straight past the Prince deeper into the chamber. "If you don't get out of my way."

Evie gave a short laugh and Merlin gave an impressed frown at the ward's moxie. Arthur on the other hand just rolled his eyes.

"How are we gonna find it?" Morgana asked as they went deeper into the catacombs.

Merlin thought of the creature leaping out at him earlier. The black blur that would of killed him if it weren't for Evie's well placed arrow. "Just hope we do, before it finds us."

Suddenly the Prince spun around. "Stop!"

"What!" Merlin blurted

"It's just a shadow" Evie let out a breath. "C'mon"

"Spread out" The Prince commanded. He then looked towards the two girls. "You two stick together."

With a nod, they both disappeared and Merlin went down his own path.

As he wandered off into the darkness he couldn't help but wonder if splitting up was such a bright idea.

ooOoo

Evie was sure that splitting up wasn't a good idea.

But she was glad that she had The Lady Morgana as company. They didn't say anything as they treaded through the catacombs, listening carefully for the scampering of the afanc. Although she knew Morgana would never admit it, Evie could tell the Lady was scared. Her shoulders seemed unnaturally tight and she kept looking behind her nervously as they searched for the creature.

Evie thought of offering some kind of comfort, a tid-bit of wisdom that would help the ward curb her fear. However, Evie couldn't think of anything to say and Evie if it did she wasn't sure what good it would do.

A loud growl filled the chamber that they had just exited and Evie immediately tensed at the noise.

"Arthur" Morgana whispered before spinning on her heels and racing straight towards the growl. Evie immediately followed, once again admiring the seemingly posh noblewoman for her bravery.

"What is it?" Morgana questioned as they entered the chamber. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah" Arthur was spinning around frantically, torch fluttering behind him as he looked for the beast.

"Did you see it?" Merlin questioned as he raced into the chamber following the rukus.

"Yes."

"What did it look like?" Evie needed to confirm that what the Prince saw was the afanc, and not just a part of his imagination

"It was quick." He explained

Morgana screamed.

Evie spun on her heels to see the afanc rearing up on its hind legs. It looked like a deformed gorilla mixed with a lizard, with dark scaly skin and large white teeth. Between its eyes stuck the arrow that Evie impaled the creature with earlier, and she couldn't help to think that the monster looked like some kind of demented unicorn.

Morgana reeled backwards as the Prince lunged forward to stab the creature with his sword. Somehow the creature managed to dodge is, scampering backwards. Evie took a quick shot at it, but missed entirely her arrow impaling its self in the caves soft walls.

She cursed.

"Where is it?" The Prince spun around looking for the creature.

The creatures loud growl came from a tunnel directly behind Merlin. "I think I saw it this way"

Cautiously the four of them made their way deeper into the tunnel, Evie stood next to Arthur at the front of the group making sure the people with the proper weapon were up front.

Slowly the creature turned a corner making its way into the light. For a second, Evie considered shooting again as she had a clear shot. But the arrow currently lodged in its head was a good sign that traditional weaponry could not kill this creature.

With the afanc in the light Merlin had a chance of killing this creature. Evie wasn't about to blow it.

The creature stalked forward slowly reminding a wolf stalking its prey. Suddenly, it rushed forward lunging at the Prince who stabbed at it and swung his torch towards its face.

The afanc largely ignored the sword but reeled back at the flames. Evie then remembered what the dragon had said.

She looked at Merlin "Fire, Merlin!"

He looked back at her, his eye widening as he reached the same realization.

"Arthur use the torch!" He demanded.

The Prince obliged swinging the torch in front of him in defense and Merlin took his opportunity. She could hear the sorcerer quietly whispering a spell behind her and felt a burst of power as his magic filled the air.

With a loud whoosh a sudden gust of wind bellowed through the chamber combining with the fire in the Princes hand and engulfing the afanc in flames. With a disturbed shriek the monster took flame, ultimately dissipating into a pile of fiery ash.

Evie took a deep breath, collapsing against a wall in relief. She looked over to Merlin who had a slow smile on growing on his face.

"I don't know what just happened" Arthur interrupted the silence with a shaky voice. "But that God it's dead."

Evie couldn't agree more. This whole fiasco was finally over with. Guinevere was safe.

ooOoo

As Merlin walked down the steps towards the dungeons to release Gwen from the chamber Merlin couldn't help but to think that this was one of his proudest moments.

Merlin finally could see the reason for his gifts. While he always knew that he wanted to help people the events of the last few days made him question whether or not that was possible.

But as he watched Guinevere race forward out of her cell and into the arms of her father he knew it was. Gwen the kindest, gentlest soul that he ever met was being freed from a fate that she didn't deserve. The universe was kind and just again.

"Thank you" Gwen ran forward wrapping her arms around Evie who had an uncharacteristically bright smile on her face. She then turned to her Lady wrapping her into another warm hug.

"Don't thank me" The Lady Morgana stated. "It was Merlin and Evie"

To his surprise, Evie let out a little laugh "It was all Merlin"

Merlin scrunched his eye brows together, she had just as much to do with saving Gwen as he did. But as he looked at her she just gave him a little smirk. It seemed almost sad, but in those few seconds Merlin couldn't make out what it meant.

"Really?" Gwen sounded timidly surprised

"He's the real hero here" Morgana cemented.

"I don't know what to say" Gwen stated.

Merlin wasn't sure what to say either. He wasn't used to getting all this credit, nevertheless attention. He let out a nervous laugh "I didn't do anything."

"Well I'm grateful to you all" Tom, Gwen's father admonished "C'mon Gwen, Evie and I cooked you up some of your favorite dinner."

Gwen's father led his daughter out of the cell, Evie right behind him.

"Merlin" The Lady Morgana stopped him from following them up the stairs. "I wanted you to know, your secrets safe with me."

"My secret?" Merlin knew that if she did know about his secret than he should be afraid. But he wasn't. He was oddly relieved at the idea of The Lady Morgana knowing that he had magic.

"C'mon don't pretend. I know what you did." Morgana sounded pleased, maybe he had finally found someone in Camelot who would support him using his gift.

"You did" He thought he had been careful muttering that spell in the cave. He figured the only one that could hear him was Evie, but she already knew, that didn't matter.

"I understand why you don't want anyone to know" She nodded sympathetically

"Well obviously"

She gave him a kind smile "But I won't tell anyone."

Merlin could feel the smile grow on his face.

"You don't mind me talking to you about it?"

"No, it's uh, fine" Merlin was sure he had finally found someone he could freely talk about magic with. Someone he could share spells with, without being scolded for being reckless. "You have no idea how hard this is to keep it secret."

She gave him a secret smile. "Well you can continue to deny it. But I think Gwen's a lucky girl"

Gwen.

Oh, she thought.

He felt a ping of disappointment sting his chest.

Guinevere was sweet and adorable but he didn't have those kinds of feeling towards her. She was beautiful, and he knew half the servant's in the castle were enamored by her but she simply wasn't his type.

"It's out little secret" The Lady Morgana put her finger to lips before wandering up the stairs, leaving Merlin wondering why everyone in Camelot believed that he was in love with Gwen.

It wasn't until late that night that he realized it. He was sitting at the table with Gaius and questioning the cleanliness of the fish when she entered the room.

She wasn't particularly made up. In fact, she was wearing a worn out old dress and her coppery braid was slowly falling apart.

But as he watched Evie enter the room Merlin felt his heart race. He thought back to the kiss, that stupid kiss that they'd had to escape the guards. That stupid kiss that was totally messing with the way he viewed his new friend.

As he had found out his first couple days in Camelot she was cold, critical, and snarky. But as he was slowly starting to learn she was independent, clever, and as Merlin had found out these last few weeks incredibly brave and loyal. She knew his secret and Merlin couldn't help but to think that she had some secrets of her own. There was nothing simple about Evie. She was a mystery, an enigma.

An enigma that Merlin desperately wanted to solve.

"Geoffrey said there was no knowledge of Nimue's current location" She told Gaius as she entered the room.

"I thought as much" Gaius muttered more to himself than anyone. "She was always had a talented at making herself disappear"

"Do you think she's a threat?" She had a critical look in her eye, as if she was formulating a plan.

"I hope not" The old man sighed "But I fear that Merlin has caught her eye."

"I doubt it" Merlin joked self-deprecatingly "No one ever sees me for who I am."

"One day Merlin" Gaius promised "One day"

"One day what?" Merlin questioned.

"One day the world will see just how much of an idiot you were" Evie sat down across the table, a friendly smirk across her face.

Despite the insult, Merlin couldn't help but to smile. "Thanks"

Gaius poured Evie a glass of wine before pouring some for himself, and as they toasted he couldn't help but to be thankful for these two people that he had met in Camelot. As critical as they could be, Merlin couldn't think of two other people that he'd rather be eating with tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll update with the next chapter ASAP. Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story. Hope you liked it


End file.
